


Hope Lies In The Smoldering Rubble Of Empires

by PowerfullyFierce (orphan_account)



Series: Always & Forever [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV), The Originals (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate storyline for Teen Wolf Season 3a and The Originals Season 1, Angst and Humor, BAMF Stiles, Background Relationships, Dark Magic, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Jennifer Blake is the Darach, Minor Jennifer Blake/Derek Hale, Sheriff Stilinski's Name is John, Stiles personality is more like Hayley's, Werewolf Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-09-17 09:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 64,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9317396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/PowerfullyFierce
Summary: Hayley Marshall has a lot of secrets one of them being she's not who she says she is. She's really Stiles Stilinski. The only daughter of the sheriff of Beacon Hills. She's coming home walking straight into trouble headfirst. Trouble is lurking around every dark space and death is near. Beacon Hills may be more dangerous then anyone realizes.





	1. Back To Beacon

**This is a Teen Wolf/The Originals crossover story. Few things you should know this is an alternate universe. They are still supernatural creatures. The characters from Teen Wolf are all a year older. Instead of being in their sophmore year in season's 1 & 2 I made them juniors. So season 3a they are starting their senior yr. Set during season 3a of TW and after episode 8 season one of TO. They are now 17/18 starting their senior year. I'm going with Derek being 21/22. Liam Dunbar is older as well. No season 4 (with the exception of Liam); 5a; and 5b.**

**Since this is a crossover I have decided to make Hayley, Stiles Stilinski. (Don't want to give too much away.) Also, I have Stiles as a FEMALE in this too fit the story. The pairings as of right now are... Stiles/Klaus Stiles/Derek I don't have an endgame at the moment of if there will be one. I also don't know how many chapters this will be.**

**All I ask is too give this story a chance and constructive critizisim. Please don't be rude if you don't like don't read. This is the first thing I have written in five years hope it's okay. I have no schedule on updating...just when I can.**

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I wish I owned Klaus though. He's my favorite!**

 

* * *

 

 

 

**Chapter One: Back To Beacon**

"Do you think we'll be safe here?" Josh asked Davina as the determined brunette pulled the black SUV in the driveway of the little brick house. "Are you sure that we should be here? You know he will try to kill me when he finds out that I have took off with the two of you. He already wants to kill me for betraying him."

"He won't," The driver scowled thinking of the blue eyed menace in her life. She shared a look with Davina. "Davina has a spell on us to hide us from anyone in New Orleans that is going to try to find us. She owed me for calling me his wife."

"You must've liked him at some point," Davina said narrowing her eyes. "You did sleep with him."

"I make terrible choices," The driver chuckled glaring down at her protruding stomach. "Really really terrible choices. So, you two ready?"

"Not in the slightest," Josh replied looking out the window. "He will find us and he will kill us all."

"You're so optimistic," Davina said rolling her eyes. "Who exactly lives here?"

The pregnant werewolf took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. "I'll explain it all in a second let's go."

They got out of the SUV and followed her to the front door. The taller brunette knocked on the door and with her werewolf hearing she could hear the person in the house get up from the couch and walk slowly to the door. The door knob twisted and the door swung open. There in the doorway stood a tall older man with grey hair and blue eyes. He wore a sheriff's uniform and had a glass of whiskey in his hand. His eyes widened at the sight of her and she hoped that he didn't make her leave. "Stiles?"

"Stiles?" Stiles heard Davina and Josh gasp out together.

"Daddy?" Stiles replied softly. "It's been a while."

"What happened to you?" The sheriff asked placing his glass on the table and then pulling her into a tight hug. "Where have you been?" He furrowed his brows and she knew that he felt her stomach. "What?"

"Virginia," Stiles answered avoiding the topic of her pregnancy at the moment. "Louisiana, Tennessee. As for the what happened we should probably discuss it in the house."

"Does it have anything to do with werewolves?" Her dad questioned and she gasped. "Scott and Derek told me everything after you disappeared from the lacrosse pitch. Why did you run away?"

"Who told you that I ran away?" Stiles asked a frown on her face. "I didn't run away, dad. Who told you that?"

"Chris and Allison," John explained and Stiles shook her head. "Is that not the truth?"

"No, it is not" Stiles snarled her hands curling into fists. Davina placed a hand on her arm. "I'm fine, Davina. Dad, can we come in? You have to invite Josh in."

"Alright," John responded and stepped out of the way. "You all can come in. So, who are your friends?"

Stiles stepped in the house and her two allies followed her closely. "These are my friends Josh and Davina. Guys, this is my dad. Sheriff John Stilinski."

"Nice to meet you, sir" Josh retorted shaking her dad's hand and looking around the house. "Nice house."

"Hayley, are you going to explain this to us?" Davina asked mumbling a hello to her dad.

Her dad narrowed his eyes at the two strangers in his house. "Why are they calling you Hayley?"

"That's her name," Davina said still looking warily around.

"It's not," Her dad softly. "Your name is Marszalek Genim Stilinski. Nickname is Stiles."

"No wonder you went by Hayley," Josh chuckled then frowned at the three others glaring at him. "Sorry."

"You didn't run away? Sheriff Stilinski asked. "The night of the game? The Argent's, Scott and Derek lied to me?"

"Sounds like it," Stiles grunted and sat down on the couch. "I was taken against my will off of the field when the lights went out. When I regained consciousness I was in the Argent's basement."

"What?" Her dad yelled and Stiles jumped so did her companions. "They kidnapped you?"

"Gerard did," Stiles responded looking down at her hands. That old creep still haunted her. "I don't know if you know but Erica and Boyd were there too. Tied up being electrocuted. Gerard beat the hell out of me to send a message to Scott. My face looked horrible."

"That son of a bitch," He spat and pulled his cellphone out of his pocket. He dialed a number and after a few rings Scott's voice chimed through. "Scott McCall, you need to get yourself, Derek Hale and his pack over here right this moment. Bring the Argents too. No, son I mean right now. Stiles just showed up on my doorstep."

Stiles didn't hear Scott's response because her dad ended the call. "You should know that I am a werewolf now too. Just not like Scott though."

"So, you activated the gene?" John scoffed tossing back the rest of his whiskey. "I'm sorry that happened to you kid. Your mother never wanted you to have to go through that. You're a werewolf and you're pregnant. How?"

"I'm sure that you know how I got pregnant," Stiles snickered and Josh laughed. Davina bit her lip to stop from laughing as well. Her dad glared at her. She held her hand up in a joking manner. "Activating the gene has something to do with the night that Gerard took me."

"What did he do to you after he beat you up?"

"Told two hunters to take me back home," Stiles whispered closing her eyes. She hated thinking of that night. "Imagine my surprise when they didn't take me home but to the woods. They dragged me out of the vehicle and into the woods. I screamed. I kicked. I punched at them and I did finally break free. I tried to run but one of them grabbed me again. I pushed him and he fell down the other one was behind him and they both collapsed. They hit their heads on this big ass rock. After that I was in agonizing pain, my bones were breaking all over my body. I felt like I was going to explode. I don't remember anything after that. I woke up a few weeks later in a cabin in Tennessee. I still can't remember how I got there. Made my way to Virginia because there were other packs. Then went to New Orleans because I wanted to. Ran into a fucking witch who cast a spell on me but is thankfully removed. Then I met these two and now here we are."

"Okay to all of that," John nodded taking in the information. "Where does the pregnancy come in?"

"Hooking up with an evil hybrid," Davina mumbled and Josh guffawed. She shook her head at them. "My dad, Davina. It was a drunken one night stand. I told you all that I make terrible decisions."

"That's the truth," Davina giggled.

The sheriff frowned and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Stiles, you're only eighteen. You're pregnant when you should be should be in your senior year and the father is apparently evil. Who is this guy?"

"Let's not talk about him," Stiles said mind going to Klaus who she knew was going to throw a fit when he became aware of her missing. She cocked her head to the side hearing rumbles of the engines coming from outside. "Scott's here. So is Derek's pack. Plus the two Argents."

"Right," John grimaced and walked over to the front door opening it. "Stiles is here."

"Who else?" Stiles heard Derek Hale ask and winced at the growl in his voice. He still hated her. ""There's three other heartbeats in the house. Who is here with Stiles?"

Stiles rolled her eyes but grabbed a pillow to cover her stomach. Davina quirked an eyebrow at her but didn't say anything. Stiles took a deep breath as her dad stepped back and her friends/enemies walked in. Scott looked bulkier with a shorter crew cut. He grinned widely at her but didn't say anything. Lydia smiled at her but stayed quiet too. Stiles still thought the strawberry blonde was beautiful but she came to terms with her crush on Lydia. It was more envy than being in love with her. She got over it and got an even bigger crush on Sourwolf. She avoided looking at him and spotted Erica, Boyd, Isaac and Jackson. The three waved at her but Jackson just sneered at her. She smiled at them but stayed in her spot on the couch. Her gaze eventually landed on Allison who was staring down at the floor. The brunette it seemed had chopped off her long curly locks. Probably, needed a fresh start after her mother had killed herself. She felt sorry for Allison losing her mother. Chris was standing behind Allison but his eyes were on Josh whom had moved to the corner of the room avoiding the werewolves.

"Where have you been?" Scott questioned a wide smile on his puppy dog face. "We've been worried about you. We've all been looking everywhere. No trace of you at all. It's like you vanished off of the face of the earth."

"I've been around," Stiles replied staring at Allison who looked up at her finally. The brunette's eyes were narrowed and she started to fidget. She was nervous. "It's not really important where I have been."

"Of course it is, Stiles" Erica snapped her hands on her hips. "You just ran away from everything. You were our friend."

"Would a friend knock out a friend with a piece of their jeep?" Stiles scoffed and Erica hung her head in shame. "Right."

"I'm sorry about that, Stiles" Erica apologized. "Derek told me to get you out of the way. Anything I could come up with was fine."

"Besides, I didn't run away" Stiles admitted and Derek furrowed his brows. "No, I didn't. Whomever told you that they lied to you. The night of the lacrosse game, I was taken by force and knocked out. When I woke up I was in the Argent's basement. Two unconscious betas were there as well."

Boyd and Erica's eyes flashed yellow at her words. Scott frowned while Derek let out a loud growl. Allison scowled at her. "Liar."

"Sure," Stiles scoffed shaking her head in disbelief. "I'm a liar. Gerard Argent kidnapped me. Beat the crap out of me to send a message to Scott. You knew. I saw you that night. You let your crazy grandfather beat me up. Then send me away with two hunters who tried to raped me."

"Two hunters that you murdered," Allison spat and everyone gasped.

"Allison tell me that is not true," Scott pleaded. "Tell me that you didn't know about Stiles all this time."

"She can't," Stiles said with a sneer. "Because it is true. Yeah, I did kill the hunters accidently. They attacked me and I don't regret any of it."

"You're worse than Derek," Allison spat and Derek flinched. "Why did you have to come back? We were better off without you. We always had to look after you when you were in trouble."

Stiles rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Scott had to never save you a few times. Don't call me helpless. Besides, things have changed. I can take care of myself now."

"Whatever," Allison grunted.

Scott moved toward Stiles and sat next to her on the couch. "Where have you been, bro? You've been gone for six months. You left because you killed the hunters?"

"Who are you two?" Derek asked before Stiles could answer Scott's questions. His eyes flashed red at Davina and Josh. "Why are they here?"

"They are my friends," Stiles told him avoiding the red gaze. "Davina and Josh. They're with me because they can be. You don't have to know everything, Hale."

"It's my right as an alpha," Derek argued with her.

"And you're not my alpha," Stiles snapped gritting her teeth. "You're nothing to me. This is my house and we're here to stay."

"Stay away from my pack," Derek ordered eyes still burning red.

"I'm not afraid of you," Stiles growled moving to stand up knocking the pillow to the floor. She wished she had wore a bigger shirt now. The grey shirt was way too tight on her stomach.

"Dude?" Scott gasped, he wasn't the only one just the loudest. "You're pregnant?"

"Yeah, so what? That's not all that changed. I'm a werewolf now."

Erica snorted and Isaac eyed her warily. "Really?"

"My gene was dormant until I accidently killed the hunters," Stiles told them.

"Yeah right," Jackson scoffed and moved closer to her. "You're just a knocked up teenager who wants attention. Not gonna happen, Stilinski."

"Whittemore!" Her dad shouted and Jackson flinched but didn't back down. "Do not talk to my daughter that way."

Stiles narrowed her eyes at her jackass tormenter and moved in a blur over to him grabbing him by the throat. She lifted him up off of the ground and squeezed his throat. Jackson struggled in her grasp clutching at her hands. Lydia was screaming and she could swear she heard a gun cock.

"The baby," Davina stated laying a hand on her shoulder. "Hayley, you have to think of the baby."

Stiles squeezed Jackson's throat tighter for a few seconds watching him wince and gasp for air. She finally relented and Jackson tumbled to the floor trying to catch his breath. Lydia and Allison rushed to his side. Scott had a proud amazed look on his face. Derek eyed her curiously with narrowed eyes. Chris' hand was in his coat. She knew that he had cocked his gun. Let them attack her. She would attack back.

Before anyone could stop him Jackson jumped to his feet and lunged toward Stiles. His body flew threw the air and he landed in a crumpled heap in the floor. Stiles glanced back and saw Davina standing next to her. The young witches arm was stretched out in front of her. Josh was next to her shielding her body.

"What the hell?" Sheriff Stilinski gasped arms held up in the air. "Jackson Whittemore, I will arrest you if you try to attack my daughter again."

"Not cool dude," Scott snarled kicking Jackson in the leg. "Stiles is pregnant."

"Who the hell have you brought here?!" Derek asked grabbing Stiles by her shoulders and shaking her. "Why are you with a witch and a vampire?"

"Vampire?" The pack whispered.

Stiles winced at the pain that Derek was inflicting and stared into his angry red eyes. She shook her head at him. "You're gonna want to step back from me. The father of this baby is a little complicated. Ill mannered, defiant and temperamental."

"He's also insane," Davina added in trying to be helpful. Stiles so did not need this. "Evil too."

"Scary," Josh supplied with a nervous chuckle. "Also, a whole lot murderous. He does what he needs to get his point across. I've seen him rip a guy apart with his bare hands."

"Son of a bitch," John growled rubbing a hand over his face. "Let Stiles go, Hale. Right now before I shoot you. Now, Hale!"

Derek let go of Stiles and she backed slowly away from him. His eyes were still red and she was a little scared of him. She cleared her throat ignoring the pain in her shoulders. "It's really none of your business why I am back just that I am back. Also, I am back to stay. Yes, I do have a witch and vampire with me. They are my friends. I am allowed to come home. You don't own Beacon Hills or my dad."

"Um, Stiles?" Scott asked a hint of fear in his tone. "This crazy evil murderous guy? The father of your baby? Will he be here too?"

Stiles shared a look with Davina and Josh. Davina nodded knowing that they would find a way to find the three of them. Stiles nodded placing a hand on her stomach. "Once he knows my location I am sure that he will leave a trail of bodies from Louisiana to here."

"Figures you'd attract crazy," Allison said. "Come on dad. We don't need to be here to see this. Stiles, you should stay away from us. We don't hurt anymore."

"Good," Stiles scowled. "Maybe, innocent victims will be able to live a happy life."

Allison shot her another glare and left the house with her father trailing behind her. Derek took another look around and then his now normal eyes landed back on Stiles. "You can stay but stay out of our way. We don't need anything from you or your friends. Come on guys. Time to go."

"Bye, Stiles" Erica said wrapping her arms around her in a hug. Stiles returned the hug and then pulled away. "You have to come and talk to me. I am really sorry about the knocking out thing. I won't do it again."

"You better not," Stiles chuckled. "I can take care of myself now. May even give you a run for your money."

"We'll see," Erica snickered and left the house. Boyd was behind her he sent her a wave not saying anything to her.

Jackson stomped by her throwing his shoulder around still angry at her attacking him. So what? He'd get over it. Lydia waved at her but didn't say anything as she took her leave. Scott and Isaac were talking quietly in the corner. Isaac grasped Scott's shoulder then left out the door not looking at Stiles. Derek was the last to leave looking at Scott with a frown on his face. "I'll take to you later Scott."

"Sure," Scott nodded and shut the door behind Derek. "So?"

"I hate to do this kiddo," John sighed grabbing his car keys and coat. "I have to go to work. But I will be back in the morning. Don't you leave okay?"

"I won't," Stiles assured him letting him hug her tightly before pulling away and leaving the house. "Bye dad."

"That went well," Josh commented as Stiles turned around and made her way back to the couch sitting down. "They seem to really dislike you. I don't know who is more douchier Derek or that Jackson guy."

"Derek," Scott responded sitting down next to Stiles. "Jackson is a close second though. So, Stiles you're a werewolf now?"

"Yep," Stiles nodded laying a hand on her stomach. "Not like you though. I wasn't bitten. I was born this way."

"Like Derek?"

"He's a grouch," Davina murmured flipping through Esther's stolen grimoire. "Pretty eyes though. The normal ones. The red ones freak me out. Did you two date?"

"Stiles hated him," Scott chuckled throwing his head back. "No, she didn't date him."

"Well," Stiles stressed shrugging her shoulders. "It wasn't really a date as much as a sexual encounter in the backseat of his Camaro. One night stand really."

"Those really work out well for you," Josh snorted.

"Haha," Stiles deadpanned and saw Scott had stopped laughing. "Yeah, dude I did. Sorry. It's all it was though was one night. My werewolf gene activated then I was gone. If I had stayed I wouldn't have expected anything from him either. I knew what I was getting into." She sighed. "Scott, I did accidently kill those hunters. I was just protecting myself. You have to know that I didn't mean to do that."

"I know that you didn't," Scott said wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "I know that you are not bad, Stiles. Why did you decide to come home though?"

"I was so not going to be locked up in a tower for my own good," Stiles exclaimed snuggling back into Scott's chest. She had really missed him. "The dad he has a lot of enemies. He wanted me under his thumb at all times. I wasn't going to stand for that. I came back home. I figured that it has calmed down now."

Scott grunted. "Yeah, it hasn't calmed down here. We have new problems now."

"What kind?" Stiles piped up curiously. Davina eyed Scott as well and Josh was listening closely. "It can't be as bad as Jackson and Peter. Thank god Peter is gone. Is Jackson a werewolf now?"

"Yep," Scott responded. "We thought that he had died but Lydia's love saved his true self. He's a werewolf, blue eyes and all."

"Oh," Stiles sighed then her mind went back to Scott's previous words. "What is the problem now?"

"An alpha pack," Scott muttered. "Yep."

"An alpha pack?" Stiles mused staring at her friend. "Seriously a pack of all alphas?" How is that possible?"

"It just is," Scott whispered. "There are five of them. Aiden and Ethan. They are twins and they go to school with us. Ethan is dating Danny and Allison is seeing Aiden. Chris is not happy about it. Then there is Kali, she's the only female alpha. She's insane and so is Ennis. Lastly, there is the leader. His name is Deucalion. Gerard Argent blinded him years ago."

"Ruining lives left and right those Argent's," Stiles sniffed causing Scott to go stiff. "Sorry, Scott."

"It's fine," Scott murmured. "Deucalion is kind of crazy too. They call him the Demon wolf. He wants Derek to join the alpha pack."

"Let him go then," Stiles chuckled. "We'd be better off without him."

"It'd not that simple," Scott breathed removing his arm from her shoulders. "They want Derek to kill all of his beta's. To take their power. He wants Derek to be powerful when he joins the alpha pack. Derek isn't happy about that. We've been making plans to take him down."

"That's good," Stiles said worried about her friends. "How's your love life? You're not seeing Allison while she's seeing Aiden?"

"We stayed broken up," Scott admitted. "She's not what I thought I needed. I'm actually seeing Isaac. There has been some good dates and some really good dates. I really like him. Stiles, I am incredibly happy."

"Then I am a happy for you," Stiles grinned patting him on the back. "What about Derek?"

"He's dating our soon to be English teacher, Jennifer Blake" Scott replied and Stiles laughed despite feeling weird about it. "Yeah, it's weird knowing our alpha is banging our teacher. Really weird. Enough about us what about you."

"Werewolf," Stiles retorted pointing to herself. She then pointed at Davina and Josh. "Witch and vampire." She laid her hand on her stomach. "Littlest wolf."

"I still can't get over my best friend having a baby," Scott giggled excitedly. "Never thought that for you. Wait, what are you going to do about school? You have to come back for senior year. Coach misses you."

"I miss coach too," Stiles answered. "I think all of this makes school seem like a huge after thought. I've got time to graduate. If it doesn't work, I'll just get my GED."

Stiles saw Davina out of the corner of her eye start to shake. Josh blurred over to her side and held onto her shaking body. Stiles got up from the couch and Scott followed her. Davina stopped shaking and gasped loudly trying to catch her breath. "D, are you okay? What happened?"

"They're looking for us," Davina whispered shakily gripping Josh's arm. '"Sabine is trying to find us. I can feel it."

"Are we still hid?" Stiles questioned worried. She knew Klaus was going to be angry when he found them. So would Marcel but Klaus would be murderous. "Davina?"

"We're still hid," Davina confirmed leaning against Josh and taking the glass of water Scott brought her. "Thank you, Scott."

"You're welcome."

Josh led her over to the couch and Stiles pulled her phone out. She stared at it debating on whether or not to turn it on. She just knew that she would have threats from Klaus and pleas from Elijah begging her to return. She just couldn't. She put her phone back in her pocket and moved over to Davina who hadn't fully recovered. The teenager was looking at her and trying to get a message to her. Stiles understood. Scott needed to leave. Davina knew something. Something bad.

Stiles faked a yawn and turned to Scott who was watching Davina closely. "Scott, bro, we've been driving all day and night. I'm tired. So are these two. I know you want to get back to Isaac."

"I can take a hint," Scott retorted and hugged her. Stiles hugged him back. "I've missed you, Stiles. Don't leave again without telling me. I want to meet my niece or nephew. I'm going to be an awesome uncle."

"You will be," Stiles told him pulling away. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

"We'll go get some curly fries," Scott said. He called out a goodbye to Davina and Josh walking out the front door.

"This-," Davina stated but Stiles held up a hand stopping her. She waited a few seconds then gestured for the witch to continue. "Sabine, will find us. She's looking. Klaus will be here soon."

"He'll kill me," Josh stated gloomily. "Great."

"He's not going to kill you," Stiles said for what felt like the hundredth time. "Davina will stop him. He's going to be angry at me when he gets here. It will be bad."

"It's already bad here," Davina commented. "There's bad magic here, Stiles. I can feel it in my bones. Something bad is happening here and it's only going to get worse."

"Something bad is always happening here," Stiles muttered and yawned for real this time. "We'll be okay. We should go to bed. Get up and figure everything out in the morning."

"Okay," Davina answered and Josh went to get the bags and quickly came back in. "Where's your room?"

"Follow me," Stiles instructed leading them up the stairs to her bedroom. She hadn't set foot in this room in six months. She wondered if anything had changed. "My room."

Stiles opened the door and saw that everything was indeed the same. Her laptop sat on the desk which was layered in dust. Her dad hadn't been in here either. Her fathead symbol was still stuck to the wall and an old chemistry book was laying in the floor. Davina and Josh looked around peeking into her belongings. Stiles placed her duffel bag on the floor and sat down. She kicked off her boots and laid back against the bed.

"Bathroom is down the hall on the left. I guess we can all share the bed. It's big enough."

"I got a sleeping bag," Josh offered laying the bag on the floor. Stiles tossed him a pillow. "Your dad wouldn't like it."

"Like he would kill you if he shot you," Davina smirkeed laying down on the bed next to Stiles. She grasped Stiles hand in hers. "Whatever is here it's bad, we'll manage. You're carrying the baby of the baddest vampire in existence."

"Yeah," Stiles laughed laying a hand on her stomach. "What could be worse than that?"

Unbeknownst to the three evil was lurking in the shadows waiting to kill Stiles Stilinski and the miracle baby.

* * *

 

Miles away evil was all lurking in the form of one Original Hybrid. As Stiles mentioned earlier he was indeed leaving a trail of dead bodies behind. He stood next to his older brother who was skimming over some papers.

"Where is the little wolf, Elijah?" Klaus asked wiping the blood away from his mouth.

Elijah hummed and turned to his little brother. "She's supposed to be upstairs. Didn't you decide to lock her away for her own good."

"I did," Klaus declared putting his hands behind his back. "I just haven't seen her today and I know how much she likes you."

"She maybe resting," Elijah offered ignoring the jealously in Niklaus' tone. Marcel and Rebekah walked into the Compound stopping Elijah from retorting once again. "Sister. Marcel."

"Elijah," Rebekah greeted avoiding Nik. It had only been a few days since Marcel, she and the vampires tried to take him down. She eyed the dead bodies with a bored expression. "Nik."

"Sister, Marcellus" Klaus said smirk on his face. Elijah went up to look for Hayley. "Have you seen Hayley today?"

"The mumsie?" Rebekah asked looking around. "Have you already lost her?"

"No, I have not lost her" Klaus glared and yelled for Diego. "Diego, have you seen Hayley today?"

"Not today," Diego replied. "Yesterday though she had two of you bodyguards take her out to the plantation house. Davina was with her."

"That's why I am here," Marcel chimed in holding his phone up as Diego blurred out of the compound. "D isn't answering me. Neither is Josh."

"Young Joshua hasn't already fled has he?" Klaus inquired with a laugh. "He's either very brave or stupid."

"Brother," Elijah yelled blurring in front of them. "Mother's grimoire is gone."

Diego came back into the room followed by the two vampires Klaus had compelled to watch over Hayley. Klaus blurred over to them and grabbed their throats yanking them up in the air. "Where is Hayley?"

"Gone," The blonde vampire choked out. "We were attacked. The girl was nowhere to be seen. Someone broker our necks."

"You won't have to worry about your necks," Klaus growled eyes turning yellow and veins bleeding down. He dropped the two vampires and jammed his hands in their chests. He pulled his hands out and their hearts slipped through his fingers. The two vampires fell to the floor the same time as their hearts. "Diego, where is Hayley?"

"Hayley, Davina and Josh are gone," Diego responded step pin back. "A gardener saw the three of them leave early Friday morning."

"Morning?" Rebekah asked. "Josh didn't burn? He hasn't a daylight ring."

Klaus laughed shaking his head. "Hayley stole mother's book for Davina. So the little witch would make young Joshua a daylight ring. Hayley obviously wanted something and struck a deal. They're gone. Hayley took off with my child."

" We'll find them," Elijah assured his younger brother. "Brother, don't worry. We will find Hayley and the baby."

"When we find them I am going to lock Hayley away," Klaus announced gruffly. "After the child is born I intend to rip her hear from her chest. Josh and Davin too."

"Niklaus," Elijah breathed. "You can't possibly mean that."

"I do mean that," Klaus roared, "I will."

"Wait a minute," Marcel chuckled holding his hands up. "You can't do that. Not to little D or Josh. Or the mother of your child. Lemme call a witch and see if they do a locator spell."

"Davina has probably already cast a spell to hide them," Rebekah piped up and punched her brother. "Nik, you can't kill the mother of your child."

"She's right," Elijah said holding his phone up. He frowned. "Hayley isn't answering me. The calls are going straight to voicemail."

"Not her favorite anymore, huh brother?" Klaus taunted as Marcel ended his call with the witch. "What did she say?"

"She's doing one," Marcel retorted. "They want D back. Sabine said that if the sacrifice isn't completed Davina will ripe out everything that is standing in her way. The magic is still powerful but being away from here is going to cause it to go haywire."

"We need to get them back," Klaus shouted. He picked up a table and launched it across the room. It hit the wall and shattered into pieces. "I have way too many enemies it there. They are not safe especially with Davina being a ticking time bomb."

"We'll find them," Rebekah told him as Marcel's phone rang. "I promise we'll find them."

"Marcellus?" Klaus enquired as the young vampire ended the call with the witch. "Has she found them?'

"No," Marcel sighed. "Davina's magic is too strong. It's going to take a few days."

"Brother, where are you going?" Elijah asked as Klaus walked to the stairs. "Niklaus?"

"Going to search Hayley's room see if I can find any clues as to her whereabouts," Klaus mumbled stomping up the steps at a human pace. "If no magic can trace them I'll have to do it the hard way. I am not letting anything happen to Hayley and the baby. I will find them and bring them anyone stands in my way there will be hell too pay."

 

* * *

 

**I hand write my chapters then type them up. I have a tablet so the process may take a while. Updates will be when I can. (Saturdays or Sundays)**

**Review? Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue? No flames please.**


	2. Meeting With The Pack

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I wish I owned Klaus though.**

* * *

 

**Chapter Two: Meeting With The Pack**

"Good morning, kiddos!"

Stiles shot up from the bed gasping. She glanced around the room and saw her dad standing in the doorway. His eyes were wide and he had a worried look on his face. Josh was sitting up on the floor rubbing a hand over his face. Davina was still sleeping snoring away. How did the teenager sleep like the dead?

"Morning, Dad" Stiles said rising up to a sitting position in the bed. "You scared us."

"I see that," John commented sitting down at her desk. "Hello, Josh."

"Sheriff," Josh greeted him grabbing his bag. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Keep an eye on her, yeah?"

"I promise," Stiles assured him. The vampire was protective of Davina. When he left the room Stiles sighed and looked over at her dad. He was sitting there a hand over his mouth. "You want the whole story? Every single detail?"

"I do," John exclaimed removing his hand from his face. "So, let's start with the pregnancy. Seems like this guy, the father? He has problems. Is he abusive? Is that why you took off?"

Stiles frowned thinking of Klaus. He was a lot of things but not necessarily abusive to her. Possessive though. He did choke her once but his defense she was going to kill their baby. "No he has never hit me. You have to understand one thing about the dad. He's not like anyone else. He's a little older."

Her dad scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "Exactly, how much older?"

"I'd say he is about twenty three or twenty four," Stiles answered honestly. "But that's when his body died."

"What?" John asked. "Died? Wait, he's a vampire? Those actually exist? Hold on. I thought their body's were dead. How can they have kids?"

"They can't have children but they love to try," Stiles explained thinking of one blue eyed raven haired vampire who loved to flirt. Her dad winced. "Sorry, he's a hybrid. Part vampire and part werewolf."

"How is that possible?" John questioned. God, if a psychiatrist could hear this conversation they'd have them both committed. "A vampire and a werewolf. What would you even call that? A vampwolf? A werepire?"

Stiles laughed loudly at her dad's questions. She really did get her weird sense of humor from him. "He's just called a hybrid dad. He was born a werewolf and then things happened and his mother who was a witch turned them into vampires. He is one of the Original Vampires. The first ones and over a thousand years old."

"Whoa," John whispered. "A thousand years old? Huh? I guess with Kanima's and werewolves that is the least surprising. When he gets here is he going to kill people?"

"Most likely," Stiles shrugged her shoulders. Klaus killing someone was nothing to her anymore. He killed all of his hybrids. "He will try to kill me."

"Let him try," Her dad's eyes narrowed then groaned when his cell phone rang.

Stiles cleared her throat eyeing her dad. He was frowning as he listened to the person on the line. "What's going on?"

"There's been another murder," Her dad grumbled.

"Another?"

"Yeah," John sighed getting up. "Sixth one this month. All the same except for victims. We can't find a connection. Don't you go prying."

"I'm not," Stiles told him. Both knowing that she was lying. "Plus, I don't find trouble it normally finds me."

"I'll be back later," John responded. "I'll bring you all some food for dinner. You all take care of each other and be good. Bye, kid."

"Bye, dad" Stiles waved at him as he left the room.

"Bye, Sheriff" Josh said walking into the room. "We picked a real good place to hide out. Six murders in a month?"

"I told you all that something bad was here," Davina muttered causing Stiles and Josh to flinch. "We can't stay here. Whatever is here is going to come for us. It may kill us."

"We'll just stand up to it," Stiles stated. "Do you think we should call and ask Scott if he knows anything?"

"He's your friend," Josh retorted sitting down at her computer desk. "You've been gone for six months. Do you think they'll trust you?"

"Probably not," Stiles scowled leaning back against her headboard. "They won't but I always helped out before. Maybe, three outsiders can see something that they haven't. Josh, can you bring me my computer?"

Josh got her computer from the desk and handed it to Stiles who booted it up. She typed in her password surprised that it hadn't been changed. She found Skype and clicked on Scott's picture. It rang for a minute until the call was accepted. She saw someone pass by the computer screen.

"Hey, Isaac. Scott is still asleep."

"Not Isaac, Melissa" Stiles announced and she heard heard glass shattering. "You alright?"

"Stiles?!" Melissa cried face appearing on the screen. She was still dressed in her scrubs. She must've been going to work or just getting in. "Stiles! Oh my gosh. You're back?! Does Scott know? Does your dad?"

"They know," Stiles replied. "Scott found out last night. He didn't tell you?"

"No," Melissa shook her head. "I had to work. It's so good to see you, Sweetie. I missed you. What happened?"

"A whole lot," Stiles explained not wanting to go over the whole thing again. "Is Scott there? Can I talk to him?"

"Let's go find him," Melissa said and she picked up the computer. "You look good. How have you been?"

"Good," Stiles smiled. She had really missed Scott's mom. She was so good and kind to her throughout the years. "I'm good, Mel. Are you okay?"

"I'm good just working a lot," Melissa grunted as she moved away from her kitchen. "Dealing with the whole, 'My son is a werewolf thing' So not what I thought Scott's teen years would be."

"You know now?"

"Yep," Melissa chuckled a dark look on her face. "There was Gerard Argent and being held up by the Kanima. It had it's tail wrapped around my throat holding me up in the corner of the room."

"No," Stiles whispered thinking of the Kanima. She had been paralyzed by it twice. It was terrifying and she was so helpless. "I am so sorry that happened to you."

"I eventually got over it," Melissa commented then shuddered. "I still have nightmares." Stiles heard her knock on the door and then the squeak of hinges as it opened."Scott, Stiles is on Skype asking for you. Good morning, Isaac."

"G'morning, Melissa," Isaac's voice flowed through the speakers.

"Mom?!" Scott gasps sounded and Stiles saw him appear on the screen. "Hey, bro. Why didn't you just call my cellphone?"

"Cellphone is dead," Stiles lied seeing Isaac's head pop out from the blankets. "Hello, Isaac."

"Hello, little mama" Isaac snickered running a hand through his curly hair. "What are you doing waking us up this early during our last days of summer?"

"It's ten o'clock," Stiles said glancing down at the time. "I do have a reason though. My dad got a call this morning. They found another body. It's been murdered the same way. That makes murder number six."

"Crap," Scott growled eyes flashing yellow. He turned to Isaac. "We need to get to Derek's."

"Yeah," Isaac nodded looking at Scott. Then his gaze was on the computer screen looking straight at her. "You should come too. Since you're a werewolf now. You should be included. Bring Davina and Josh."

"Derek will be angry," Stiles told them. Davina had left the room to get ready and Josh was down in the kitchen fixing them all some breakfast. "Shouldn't you ask him first. He is the alpha and if you hadn't noticed he hates me."

"When has someone who disliked you bothered you?" Scott asked chuckling. "Be ready in thirty minutes. I need a shower and some food. I know you need food too."

"Yep," Stiles retorted patting her stomach. "I'm eating for two, ya know?"

"Right," Scott waved. "Be ready. Bye dude."

"Bye," Stiles grinned as Scott ended the call.

Stiles powered her laptop down and got up from the bed. She left the computer on the desk and grabbed her bag and a shirt from her dress before heading to her dad's bathroom. She quickly took a shower and got dressed choosing to wear a long sleeved grey shirt, a blue jean skirt with a pair of black leggings. She pulled on her worn out black boots and tied them. She stepped back and looked in the floor length mirror. Her stomach was starting to get bigger but it was hid by the shirt considering it was not her shirt. She rolled her eyes knowing where exactly the shirt had come from. At least she had gotten the blood stain out of it. She tugged at the hem hoping no one would notice she had Derek's shirt on. She ran a brush through her dark hair and left the bathroom,

The smell of bacon and eggs caused her mouth to water and she headed to the kitchen where Josh and Davina sat at the table eating breakfast. There was a plate food sitting on the table and she knew it was hers. She sat down, grabbed a fork and took a big bite of eggs.

"Thank you, Josh" Stiles moaned around a mouthful of food. "I love you so freaking much right now."

"He is a good cook," Davina agreed. "So, what's the story with you, Scott and Derek?"

"Yeah, dude acts like he really hates you" Josh piped up.

"When you accuse someone of murder twice, yeah that would be the right response," Stiles told them. Both of them stared at her with wide eyes. "Yeah, see last year. I was a nosy geeky hyper active teenage girl. My dad got called out night because someone jogging had found half of a dead body. Me being me I convinced Scott to go look for it. I got caught by my dad and Scott well he was bitten by an alpha. He became a werewolf. Derek stalked us and we found the other half of the body which turned out to be Derek's older sister. She had been killed by the alpha. Scott and I, stupid idiots that we are told my dad it was Derek." Stiles cleared her throat. Peter's alpha form still freaked her out. "Derek ran around trying to figure out who the alpha and decided it was Scott's boss, Dr. Deaton. He knocked him out and told us to meet him at the school. Where the real alpha killed Derek and terrorized Scott, myself, Jackson, Lydia, and Allison. It was a long freaking night. Again Scott and I accused Derek of murder because we thought he was dead. We finally found out who the alpha was. Derek's uncle Peter. He had been murdering people who had been contacted to a house fire that killed all of the Hales except Laura, Derek, and Peter. Peter kidnapped me and made me help find Derek and Scott. He bit Lydia too and offered to give me the bite. He was scary."

"Wow," Davina breathed eyes wide. "This town is truly terrible."

"We'll be fine," Stiles assured her knowing it was mostly a lie. She heard an engine rumbling from outside. "Scott and Isaac are here. Grab your bag, Davina. We don't need to lose that grimoire."

"Stiles," Scott shouted walking in the room. Isaac trailing behind him, "You ready? Where'd you get the fancy SUV?"

"Stole it," Stiles answered grabbing the keys and her cellphone. She spotted a tan manila folder and let out a squeal. "I love my dad."

"What's that?" Josh questioned.

"My dad's files on the cases," Stiles retorted grabbing the folder. "We'll go over this at Derek's."

"Still don't like this," Davina grumbled as they left the house.

Stiles rolled her eyes at the teen. She was beginning to sound like a broken record. Stiles started the SUV after they had gotten in. Scott sat in the passenger seat pointing out the directions to Derek's new loft. Stiles pulled into a parking spot next to Derek's Camaro. She grimaced at the sight of the car. The backseat had been where she had lost her virginity. That was a very intense night.

"Let's do this," Stiles said and they got out of the vehicle.

Davina grabbed her hand and twined their fingers together. Josh stood rigidly next to them in a protective stance. They followed Isaac and Scott to an elevator and climbed on. Scott hit the button for the sixth floor. They rode up in silence until the doors opened. Scott pulled open the loft door and walked in, Isaac behind him. Stiles looked inside and spotted a large window, a spiral staircase, a huge bed in the corner, a couple couches, and a few chairs. The pack, Lydia, Erica, Boyd, Jackson and Derek stopped talking when Scott and Isaac came into the room. Derek's gaze landed on them and his eyes flashed red at her. He stared at her frowning. Must've noticed that she was wearing his shirt.

"What are they doing here, Scott?" Derek growled.

"Stiles dad left her files from the case," Scott explained head bowed. "She can help. Stiles has always been helpful. Invite them in."

"Don't be rude, Derek" Erica huffed tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Invite them in."

"Fine," Derek sighed pinching the bridge of his nose. "You all can come in."

Josh walked in with ease and Davina trailed behind him. Davina's hand was now clinging to Josh's hand. Stiles followed them into the room and froze when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She remember that touch. The feel of that hand wrapped around her wrist. She grabbed the hand on her shoulder and used her werewolf strength to flip the stranger over her shoulder. The body landed on the floor and electric blue eyes glared up in her direction.

"Good to see you too, Stiles"

"I thought you were dead, Peter" Stiles said glaring at the resurrected werewolf. "How the hell did this happen?"

"Lydia, Derek and an old spell" Peter responded quirking an eyebrow at her, a sinister smile appearing on his face. "You have a vampire. Oh, and you're a werewolf. I told you that you wanted it. The bite." He inhaled deeply and his eyes continued to glow. "Aww, and you're pregnant too. Where's the father?"

"Around," Stiles told him resisting the urge to punch him. "He's very overprotective of me. You better watch out."

"He's not in this room is he?" Peter inquired snarkily. He glanced at Derek then back at her. "I know that my nephew has a thing for snarky brunettes."

"Not Derek's," Stiles answered putting her hands on her hips. She wanted to wipe that smirk off of Peter's face. She knew just exactly how to do that. Peter knew a lot of people and he had to have heard of Klaus. She lay her hand on her stomach. "Her father's name is Niklaus but most know him by Klaus."

Stiles grinned at the priceless reaction on Peter's face. His eyes had returned to their normal blue and his smile was gone. His face was white as a sheet and she saw him gulp. He scooted away from her still in the floor. "The original?"

"The very one," Stiles smirked as Peter got to his feet.

"But he's a vampire," Derek frowned. Guess Peter had told him about Originals. "How is that possible? Vampires are dead."

Stiles quickly explained Klaus' history and they all sat staring at her with wide eyes. That was exactly how she had felt when Elijah had given her their family history.

"So, he's a vampire and a werewolf?" Erica asked frowning. "Mother nature is totally weird."

"Jackson was a giant lizard," Boyd offered, causing everyone to glance at him. "Anything is possible. Hell, Peter came back to life. Lydia keeps finding dead bodies. This whole thing is weird."

Lydia pursed her lips and eyed Stiles. "So, I know how sex is with a werewolf is but how is one with a werewolf/vampire?"

Stiles bit her lip thinking of her night with Klaus. He was a fucking amazing in bed. "Intense. Breathtaking. Exhilarating." She tapped her stomach. "I am a hundred percent sure that we made the baby on his dining room table."

"Hot," Erica and Lydia said at the same the time."

"Ew," Scott gagged wrinkling his nose and grabbed the folder from her hand. "Let's seriously change the subject. Don't want to hear about my best friend's sex life."

"I never thought Stilinski would have a sex life," Jackson sneered as Scott passed the crime scene photo's around.

"This is horrible," Erica murmured looking over the photo's. "Why would someone do this?"

"To gain power," Peter replied nonchalantly. He had made his way to a chair in the corner of the room. Far, far away from Stiles. "If you notice their deaths are all linked to an ancient ritual. It's called a Threefold Death."

"What does a Threefold Death mean?" Jackson asked ignoring the photo's as they were being passed around.

"Each body has three fatal wounds," Stiles explained grabbing a photo of a young dark haired male. She laid it down on the table. "Look there is a blow to the head, a cut throat and according to my dad he was strangled."

"Told you this place wasn't calm," Scott said shrugging his shoulders. "We've narrowed down the first three victims. They were all virgins. Lydia found that guy." Scott pointed to the picture on the table. "Then Emily, she and her girlfriend Caitlin had a romantic night planned out in the woods. Emily was taken by something and her body later found by your dad. The first victim was Heather."

"What?" Stiles gasped and grabbed the picture from Lydia who held onto it tightly. "Give it to me."

"Maybe, you shouldn't look at it," Lydia suggested grip still tight on the picture. "It may be harmful-"

"It's fine," Stiles responded pulling the photo from Lydia. She whimpered seeing Heather laying there unmoving. Her childhood best friend was gone. She sniffled and Davina hugged her side. "I'm fine. It's okay. She wasn't a close friend now. Our mom's they were best friends. We used to take bubble baths together. We were each other's first kisses. My mom died and her parents divorced. Plus, we went to different high schools. We just lost touch."

"I'm sorry," Davina said hugging her. "Hayley, do you need some water?"

Stiles cleared her throat and tried to discreetly wipe her eyes. She put Heather's photo back in the folder. "No, I'm good. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Lydia questioned. "You still look a little pale."

"I'm good," Stiles repeated. "I'm fine."

"Are you sure, Hayley?" Josh questioned looking her over. "We can leave if you want. Go back to your dad's."

"No," Stiles said shaking her head. "I'm good. I promise. Now what else do we know about these murders? Sacrifices?"

"Deaton told me that it's not a druid," Scott answered. "He said druid translates to 'Wise Oak'. They are philosphers not serial killers. What we're dealing with is a Darach. It translates to 'Dark Oak'."

"There has already been three virgins," Derek said. "The next set is warriors. A guy named Kyle who was ROTC with Boyd. He disappeared from the animal clinic and Coach Finstock found his body."

"Poor coach," Stiles murmured. She had missed the eccentric man. "How is he coping with that?"

"Alcohol and making us run suicides until we throw up," Isaac whined, "He finally stopped asking about you. It was always where's Bilinski? McCall, have you seen Bilinski?"

"Wow," Stiles laughed. "Can't believe Coach missed me. I bet Greenburg's heart was broken."

"I thought he was going to cry," Jackson said smirk on his face. "Scott and I are still co-captains. If you stay maybe you can join again. We need some more wolves. Well, you know after you pop your kid out."

"Coach can babysit," Scott suggested causing everyone to laugh except for Peter, Derek, Davina and Josh to laugh. "He'd have your kid shouting Greenberg at the top of it's lungs."

"Do you know what you're having?" Erica asked. "Or is it too soon?"

"Girl," Stiles answered. That was the answer Sabine had given her when they had tested out the baby game. "I think. It was an old wives tale game that we used. I didn't have an ultrasound."

"Maybe, I can do a spell?" Davina offered shutting the grimiore and placing it in her bag. "It could work."

"I'll buy her clothes," Lydia declared scrolling on her phone. "You'll have the best dressed baby in Beacon Hills."

"You and Rebekah would get along," Stiles mused. The blonde vampire was probably already telling her brother off about her. "She's the baby's aunt. She's alright. We get along."

"Rebekah has been nice too me to," Davina added. "Isn't that right, Hayley?"

"You're gonna have to explain the Hayley thing," Erica pressed. "I understand leaving but why change your name?"

"Fresh start," Stiles admitted honestly. "As for the Hayley. I just liked the name. Marshall, well it's the closet thing to the English version of my first name. I didn't want to be found that's why I changed my last name. So, I could hide in plain sight."

"It worked," Boyd commented. "Always knew that you were smart, Stilinski. Even if you were a little annoying. Kinda feel bad about taking that fifty bucks from you now."

Stiles snorted and shared a look with Lydia. She had wanted to impress the strawberry blonde. It hadn't worked. Lydia was being tormented by visions of Peter Hale. "I think that Scott and Lydia can say it was something."

Lydia shivered closing her eyes. "God, I am so glad that's over. No he wants to have hallucinations of Peter Hale. Ew, gross."

"I am sitting right here," Peter sneered getting up from the chair. "Derek, since no one likes me I'm leaving. Call me if you need me."

As Peter left the door stayed opened and Stiles saw a tall brunette woman standing there. She had on a dark blue dress, black cardigan and black heels. She frowned at Stiles but quickly a smile graced her features as her gaze landed on Derek. Must be his new girlfriend, Jennifer.

"Is this a bad time?" She asked softly.

"No," Derek grinnd walking over to his girlfriend. "We were just having a pack meeting. Trying to figure out the latest murder."

"Another one?" Jennifer whispered sadly. Stiles furrowed her brows. Her tone sounded fake, "That is so awful. Um, who are the new arrivals?"

"Stiles Stilinski," Derek told her not looking at anyone but his girlfriend. "Her friends Davina and Josh. Stiles used to live here."

"Yeah," Jennifer said sarcastically but no one except for Stiles seemed to notice. "I saw your picture on a flyer for missing children. Good thing you're not missing anymore. Are you going to be joining your friends when school starts this week?"

Stiles narrowed her eyes something about this woman made her skin crawl. She wasn't what she seemed and she seemed angry at Stiles. A little defensive and hostile. "I don't know yet. It depends on whether or not I am staying. Why?"

"Just wondering if I am going to have another one of Derek's betas in my class," Jennifer explained leaning into Derek's body after entering the loft. "So, I can help you with a cover if Derek ever needs your help."

"We'll see," Stiles said then glanced at her watch. She wanted to be away from Jennifer and she needed to go see her dad. "My dad will be missing us. We need to get home. He's supposed to bring dinner home."

"Curly fries?" Derek grinned at her moving away from Jennifer who scowled. "Or are you making him eat healthy food?"

"My craving's have all been insanely unhealthy," Stiles chuckled shaking her head. "Steak, cheeseburgers. Basically, every kind of meat." She winked at Derek and he scoffed smiling. Jennifer cleared her throat causing them to break their little flirty conversation. "Well, Scott are you and Isaac riding back with us?"

"Yeah," Scott responded helping Isaac to his feet. "Let's go. Derek, if you need us, call."

"Will do, Scott" Derek remarked eyes glued to Jennifer who looked happier than she had when she walked in. "Bye!"

Stiles left Derek's building walking slowly mind going over everything that happened. Josh, Scott, and Isaac were discussing music while Davina was mumbling under her breath. Stiles eyed the younger girl. "What is it, Davina?"

"That bad feeling," Davina said shivering. "It washed over me when she walked in the room. She's no good, Stiles. Her magic is evil. She's the cause of all of this."

Thankfully, Scott, Isaac, and Josh were engrossed in their conversation to notice them. Stiles knew that Davina wasn't lying but she also knew that she was an outsider now. They wouldn't believe her. Scott hadn't even believed her about Matt.

"You and I will have to do our own investigating. When we get the proof we will confront them about her. Okay?"

"Okay," Davina retorted opening the passenger's side of the SUV and got in.

Stiles felt the hair on the back of her neck tingle and she looked around the parking lot but didn't see anything. She shook the feeling off, got in the SUV and drove out of the parking lot. If she had glanced up toward Derek's loft building she'd have seen Jennifer standing there staring down at her with a calculating expression on her face.

Later that evening found Stiles, Davina, and Josh at the Sheriff's department. Her dad had called and said he was pulling a double and to meet him there with dinner. She had gotten food and brought it over deciding to use this as the perfect time to do some snooping. Davina was busy following officer Tara Graeme around and Josh was trying to distract the new deputy, Parrish. Her dad was busy talking with his deputies about the murder.

Stiles lingered outside her dad's empty office and slipped inside when no one was looking. She typed in her dad's password, her parent's anniversary. Glad, that he hadn't changed it. Stiles typed in Jennifer Blake's name in the search box. The search had brought up the older brunette's driver liscence. She was twenty four years old. Her address was 5180 Shore Drive and she had one speeding ticket. Stiles sighed slumping down in her dad's chair frustrated because she couldn't find anything about the brunette.

Maybe, she just suspected Jennifer of being evil because she was jealous even though Davina had something was off about her. She could just be jealous but she didn't really have a right to be seeing as there was nothing going on between her and Derek. Just one night of passion then she was gone. She didn't expect Derek to wait for her, hell she had slept with Klaus. The proof was glaring them all in the face. It was just like with Matt, Jennifer creeped her out. She heard the door opening and moved away from the computer in a blur.

"Find what you were looking for?" Her dad asked walking in his office. "Davina and Josh aren't near as good as distractions as Scott was."

"I was always the mastermind," Stiles grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm getting rusty. I need to get back in the swing of things around here. Mostly, I've been running from witches, vampires, and werewolves. Here is a whole lot more dangerous."

"It is a weird town," John commented sitting down at his desk. "Who exactly were you looking for?"

"It's not important," Stiles answered truthfully. "I'm probably wrong anyway. Who was it? The last victim. Was it someone that we know?"

"Yes," John remarked. "It was Mr. Harris."

"Mr. Harris?" Stiles gasped hand flying to her throat. She hated the man yeah but she didn't want him to die. "Oh no. That's so awful."

"It is," Her dad scowled. "I don't know how to stop this. I wish that this didn't have to happen to innocent people."

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled. "Harris was a complete and total dick to me. I didn't want someone to murder him. These deaths all they that they are are human sacrifices so someone can gain power. They're killing people for something meaningless."

"To whoever that's doing this," John grimaced. "It's not meaningless. They have an endgame. Whatever that endgame is it's not a good one."

Stiles bit her lip and frowned. "If I was this angry and taken to killing people. It would most likely be about some form of revenge. Maybe, whoever is doing this is trying to get revenge for something that happened to them."

"That's a possibility," John nodded. "Now, I am done with you three being nosy around here. You all go home and call me if you need me. Okay?"

"Alright dad," Stiles replied hugging her dad. He hugged her back and she pulled away. "See you later."

Stiles left her dad's office and spotted Davina sitting at a desk next to Deputy Graeme and Josh standing next to her looking disgruntled. "Did my dad's deputies discover our plan?"

"Tara said that I remind her of a younger version of you," Davina giggled.

Josh frowned. "Officer Parrish has a thing for brunettes but not for male brunettes. I totally read that wrong."

"He stared at my boobs," Stiles admitted wrinkling her nose. "I should've told you that earlier."

"Whatever," Josh mumbled. "Did you find anything out?"

"No," Stiles shook her head. She glanced out the window. It was dark outside. "Probably should get home. Call Scott and Isaac see if they have found anything else out."

"Sounds okay," Davina replied softly. Her body shook a little when she got up but a few seconds later she looked fine. "I'm okay. We should go. Bye deputies."

"Bye Tara," Stiles waved at the older female. She winked at Jordan who blushed. "Bye Jordan."

Stiles followed Josh and Davina out of the sheriff's building and to her old blue jeep. She was amazed that it still ran. Josh and Davina got in and she got in the driver's side after looking around the area. She slammed the door not seeing anything.

"I didn't find anything about Jennifer. She is clean as a whistle. I just can't see Derek letting anyone know about them all. He told Scott and I the less people knew the better."

"She could be a witch," Davina suggested as Stiles pulled out of the parking lot. "She could have cast a mind control spell on him."

"What if he's just a guy in love?" Josh questioned and Stiles glared at him. "Don't look at me like that. You've been gone for six months. A lot has changed. You're pregnant. He might've met the love of his life. It is just a suggestion."

"You might be right," Stiles huffed grip tightening on the steering wheel. "I could be seeing what I want because of feelings. Jennifer might not be the devil."

"You're both wrong," Davina piped up. "I can feel the magic around her and it's dark. It's very dark. How about we follow her around?"

"No," Josh said shaking his head. "No, no no. This is not a good idea. These guys are werewolves. Have you two forgotten that a bite to me from them is lethal? No, we're not going. Plus, Hayley, Stiles whatever we're calling you right now. You are pregnant. You can't go traipsing around in the woods or wherever it is you want to nose around."

Stiles rolled her eyes at his theatrics and drove to Jennifer's house. "I'm a werewolf. Davina's a witch with freakishly amazing powers and Josh you are a badass vampire. We can all take care of ourselves."

"True," Josh mumbled. "But if something happens to you I'll have an evil hybrid and a vampire after me."

"Klaus is not going to kill you," Stiles grunted annoyed at Josh. She stopped the Jeep a block from Jennifer's. "Now, I'm going. Are you staying here? I don't care if you go or not. I want to see if she's up to no good."

Stiles got out of the Jeep with Davina following her. She could hear Josh swear but knew that he was following them. When she got to Jennifer's house she noticed the brunette getting in her car. She made a spilt second decision to follow the car. She sped after it staying in the shadows. She forgot about Davina and Josh as Jennifer stopped in front of an abandoned building. The brunette got out of her car and walked in. Stiles blurred inside making sure to keep her movements quiet.

Her eyes widened as she saw Jennifer disappear into thin air right in front of her. She gasped and backed out of the building.

What the hell was this woman? What the hell was she up too?

Stiles blurred back to Josh and Davina never noticing the slim figure watching her in the shadows of the building.

* * *

**I hand write my chapters then type them up. I have a tablet so the process may take a while. Updates will be when I can. :)**

**Review? Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue? No flames please.**

**Comment please let me know if I should scrap this or continue.**


	3. Coach Finstock & A Raving Good Time

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I wish I owned Klaus though.**

**Warning: A moment of non consensual touching. Nothing terrible happens**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Coach Finstock & A Raving Good Time**

"Bilinski, where the hell have you been?" Coach Finstock asked as Stiles walked onto the lacrosse field with Davina and Josh. "Oh, you've had some fun. Congratulations, Bilinski."

"I did have some fun," Stiles told the older man watching the expression on his face turn to shock to disgust then he rolled his eyes and shook his head. "How's the team?"

"Greenberg still sucks," Coach noted pointing out his least favorite player. "I would ask you if you're going to be back on the team but your condition says otherwise. So, is it McCall's? You two were always up each other's butts. He's with Lahey now though. I'm sorry."

"It's not Scott's," Stiles replied with a shake of her head. Everyone always thought she and Scott were dating even when he was with Allison. It was gross, Scott was her brother. "The dad is not from here. Oh, Coach these are my two friends Josh and Davina. Guys, this is Coach Finstock. My old economic's teacher and lacrosse coach."

"Hey," Davina said shaking his hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"Yeah," Coach frowned then grinned at Josh who looked wary. "Are you trying out for the team? You look like you could be a lacrosse player."

"I'm twenty one," Josh explained and Coach grunted in disappointment. "Sorry."

"That's fine," Coach mumbled turning his attention back to the field. "Get your head back in the game, you stinking losers! Focus! I swear I am working with idiots."

Stiles giggled as Coach went off on Greenburg again. She so did not miss his rants. She caught sight of two players standing far away from Scott and the beta's. They were tall with long faces and wide noses. They were identical twins. Must be the alpha twins that Scott had told her about. The one on the right was sharing lingering looks with Danny. The other twin had his gaze on her, eyes narrowed. She stared right back at him with her eyebrow cocked. He looked away when Coach blew his whistle. Stiles glanced at Scott and her friend had his eyes narrowed at the alpha twin.

"There's Stiles Stilinski," One of the players said pointing at her. "Looks like someone finally decided to throw a dog a bone."

"Maybe, she'd be up to have some fun with me," Another jeered smirking at her. "Like she couldn't get any more knocked up."

"Shut up, Calloway! Richards!" Isaac yelled tossing his helment on the ground.

"All of you, shut it!" Finstock shouted blowing the whistle loudly causing the wolves and Josh to wince. "Yes, Stilinski is back and yes she is knocked up. But we're not here to discuss teenage pregnancy. Or what Stilinski gets up to in her spare time. We are here to get better at lacrosse. Get back to it!"

Stiles groaned shutting her eyes wishing Finstock had kept his mouth shut. She opened her eyes and saw that Josh and Davina were looking horrified. "Yep, that's Coach for you."

"He hasn't changed much," Lydia said as she joined their group. "What are you three doing here?"

"Watching lacrosse practice," Stiles remarked. "How was your first day of school?"

"Lame," Lydia declared tossing her hair over her shoulder. "How did you persuade the Sheriff to let you stay out?"

"He never asked if I wanted to sign back up," Stiles told her. "I should figure out what I am going to do about school. I don't know if I am going to stay though."

"Baby daddy will be here soon to drag you back home soon?" Erica asked joining their conversation. "Hey Josh. Hey Davina."

"Hey Erica," Davina grinned at her. "Cute top."

"Thanks," Erica beamed at Davina's compliment. "Stiles when will baby daddy be here? I want to meet him. I asked Peter about him. He's only heard of him never seen him."

"Yeah," Lydia nodded tapping her chin. "How hot is this guy? You've seen him, Josh? Davina? What are your opinions? Stiles does have good taste though. She was in love with me for years."

"I was," Stiles confirmed causing Lydia to grin. "Klaus is good looking. He's got dirty blonde hair and blue eyes. A jawline that could cut glass. Pouty lips. Sexy accent. Tall. Arrogant. Looks really good shirtless. He's an asshole. So I do have a type." She smiled. "When it comes to sex he definitely knows what he is doing."

"That would be because he has been around for centuries," Josh snarked. "He is easy on the eyes. Not really my type though."

"I don't like him at all," Davina stated gruffly. "But he's nice to look at. I can't see him being happy about being called baby daddy."

"I can't either," Stiles chuckled then laughed harder. The four looked at her questionly. "Just imaging him going to a daddy/baby play date. He would threaten everyone there."

"I know," Josh laughed. "The guy who had me bleed a vampire until he was drained of vervain changing diapers and going to a play date with his kids friends."

The three friends shared a look then laughed harder. Erica and Lydia just looked at them like they were crazy.

Stiles wiped her eyes and cleared her throat. "Sorry, it's just hilarious. When you meet him you'll understand. What's the plan's for tonight? Do you all have to go to Derek's?"

"No," Erica said shaking her head. "Derek has a date planned with Jennifer. He told us to stay away from the loft tonight."

"Bleh," Stiles scoffed at the mention of Jennifer. "Do you two like her?"

"She seems okay," Lydia replied hands on her hips. "Quiet. Good teacher. I do have to say it is weird having our alpha date our English teacher."

"I'm happy for Derek," Erica remarked a sneer on her face. "He deserves to be happy and I think that Ms. Blake makes him that. Happy, I mean. He wasn't happy until he met her. Your disappearing act really messed him up. Don't try to ruin his relationship because you're jealous. Besides, you're pregnant with another guys baby."

"What's that have to do with anything?" Stiles inquired gritting her teeth. "I slept with Derek yeah but I am not going to try to ruin his relationship. There is something about her. This is not me being jealous."

"Leave them alone," Erica growled eyes flashing yellow and claws popping out. "Derek is happy. Boyd and I are happy for him. Just drop it and stay out of his and Jennifer's relationship. He doesn't need your baggage."

"My baby is not baggage, Erica," Stiles snapped hands shaking. "Don't ever talk about her that way again. I'll drop it just don't ever saw anything like that again, Erica."

"Okay," Erica whispered eyes turning back to their normal brown. "I just want Derek to be happy."

Lydia rolled her eyes and lowered her voice. "I believe you, Stiles."

Stiles nodded still angry at Erica. She glanced at the blonde and wondered if she had just imagined the blueish grey tint to her eyes before they glowed yellow. Yeah, her and Erica hadn't really gotten along before but she had no right bringing the baby into this discussion. She resisted the urge to slap the blonde and then brought her attention to the players on the field. Some of the guys were still staring at her but not taunting her anymore.

Her cellphone, the one her father had given her, beeped. She looked at it seeing that it was a message from her dad. He had to pull an overnighter because they had found another body. She quickly responded to him then slipped her phone back in her pocket,

"Your dad?" Josh asked. "Was there another murder?"

"Yeah," Stiles responded pulling her hair back from her face. "He said it was a doctor from the ER. They don't know anything else at the moment. Who do you all think it is? Behind the murders."

"Derek thinks that it is someone from the alpha pack," Erica commented softly. "He said that we should not trust them at all. Aiden and Ethan have already been taunting the guys. We haven't seen the other members. Just heard of them. They've stopped by to see Derek but we weren't there. Derek said everything was okay. They offered Derek a place in their pack and gave him a time limit."

"Practice is over!" Finstock bellowed blowing his whistle repeatedly. "Get outta my face you bunch of losers! Greenberg, I don't have time for your stupid questions. Now get out of my way. Good to see you back, Bilinski!"

"Good to see you too Coach" Stiles waved at his retreating form.

"Stiles!" Scott yelled wrapping his arms around her and lifting her up from the ground carefully. "Did you guys watch our practice?"

"I did," Stiles said holding onto Scott's shoulders. Yeah, their closeness was probably why everyone thought they were dating. "You've gotten better. Your control is so much better too. I won't have to lob anymore lacrosse balls at your head."

"You took way to much pleasure in that," Scott scowled placing her back on her feet. "Plus, handcuffing me in my room."

"You made out with the love of my life," Stiles snapped slapping him on the shoulder. "Of course I took pleasure that, dick."

"Scott's a good kisser," Lydia grinned causing Jackson and Isaac to scowl. She patted Jackson's cheek. "You're better, Jackson."

"Good," Jackson said then shot Stiles a smirk. "Stlinski's got skills too."

"Jackson!" Stiles yelled shoving him. "Shut up!"

Scott grimaced and Lydia narrowed her eyes. Boyd just shook his head like he was fed up with everyone and this conversation. Scott made another face. "Dude, please tell me that you didn't make out with the Jackass."

"I can't," Stiles declared glaring at Jackson who merely shrugged his shoulders. "Why'd you have to go and open your big mouth?"

"Sue me," Jackson laughed. "It was a good kiss. You have really soft lips."

"Has everyone made out with each other in your group?" Jackson asked interuppting Stiles response. "How many of you all have kissed each other?"

"I've kissed Scott and Jackson," Lydia piped up. "That's all, well out of these guys."

"I've kissed Boyd and Derek," Erica said wrapping an arm around Boyd's waist. "Derek was alright but Boyd was better."

"Thanks," Boyd said pressing a kiss to her temple. "Erica is my only one."

"Just Scott," Isaac mumbled quietly. "Though I always wanted to kiss Lydia. Stiles wasn't the only nerd to have a crush on Lydia."

"Just the loudest," Jackson admitted earning another shove from Stiles. "Face it, Stilinski. You love me and Lydia."

"I love Lydia," Stiles responded. "I tolerate you. You did have a restraining order placed on me and Scott."

"What?" Davina questioned. "Really? A restraining order?"

"Is that still in place?" Stiles asked. "Should I be one hundred feet from you?"

"It's over," Jackson explained. "I told my dad to drop it after you disappeared and Scott helped save my life. So, McCall who out of all of us have you kissed?"

"Isaac, Lydia, Allison, and Stiles," Scott boasted shifting his feet. "Stiles was my first kiss."

"I knew there was something between you and McCall," Erica snickered. "You always were so close."

"We were fifteen," Stiles explained. "I had already had my first kiss with Heather. Scott was whining because he hadn't been kissed. So, I just kissed him. It was awkward."

"It was sweet," Scott argued. "Not many people can say they shared their first kiss with their best friend."

Stiles rolled her eyes when Isaac kissed Scott. "Just Derek, Scott, and Jackson. Now, that we all confessed who we kissed can you four lacrosse loser's go hit the showers. You stink."

"Yes," Lydia said wrinkling her nose and pushing a sweaty Jackson away from her. "Go get cleaned up, I have plans for tonight and it doesn't involve boring things like bowling."

"Great," Jackson purred licking his lips, "Me and you alone time. Nice."

The four lacrosse players ran off the field leaving Stiles, Josh, Davina, Lydia, and Erica standing there. Stiles shifted on her feet and looked over at the parking lot. Most of the students had already left but a few cars were left. She spotted the Camaro and Derek standing in front of it. She stared at him noticing that he was staring back at her until he cocked his head to the side. Stiles watched him turn away from her and look over at Jennifer who was making her way to the Camaro. The brunette greeted Derek with a kiss that Derek melted into. Josh could be right, Derek might be in love with the teacher.

But how the hell did Jennifer disappear into thin air the other night? That had stumped her. She hadn't told anyone what she had saw because she knew no one would believe her and with the way that Erica just acted. She was going to keep it all to herself.

Stiles tore her eyes away from Derek and Jennifer to see a yong dark haired boy with a baby face flirting with Davina. The young witch was smiling shyly and biting her lip. Erica, Lydia, and Josh had moved to the bleachers with Josh keeping a close eye on Davina and the boy. Stiles grinned watching Davina, hoping the teen was getting somewhat of a normal experience while they were here. She deserved it after being locked up in the church attic and then the Compound.

Stiles turned to look at Josh when Davina went crashing to the ground. The lacrosse player dropped to his knees and Stiles ran over at a human pace to Davina's body on the ground. Josh was already there kneeling next to her.

"Davina?" Josh gasped holding her hand. "Davina?!"

"Is she okay?" The lacrosse player asked worriedly. "She was just talking and then she crashed to the ground."

"Move," Stiles urged pushing the boy out of the way. She bent down and lay her hand on Davina's forehead. She was burning up. "D?! Davina?! Come on, Davina."

"Do we need to take her to the hospital?" Lydia asked voice full of concern. "What happened?"

"I'm going to get the school nurse," Erica rushed out running off of the field.

Stiles breathed a sigh of relief when Davina's eyes fluttered open and she groaned, "Thank goodness."

"D, you okay?" Josh questioned. "What happened to you?"

"I just got a little woozy," Davina murmured holding her hand to her head as Josh helped her up. "I'm okay. Stiles. Josh. I am okay. I promise. It's probably because I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Are you sure?" Josh asked cupping her cheeks with his hands. "Your body feels like it's on fire and you've been shaky for the last few days."

"I'm fine," Davina snapped pushing Josh away from her. "It's like a thousand degrees out here that's why I'm hot."

"Why haven't you said anything about feeling shaky?" Stiles inquired getting to her feet. "You need to tell Josh and I when you feel weird. We're here looking out for you. Alright?"

" Alright," Davina nodded and looked down at the ground. She shook her head and glanced at the lacrosse player worriedly. "I'm alright, Liam. I'm sorry that you had to see me pass out. That was incredibly embarrassing."

"No," Liam blurted out grasping Davina's hand. "It wasn't embarrassing. I was worried about you. I'm glad that you are okay."

"Me too," Josh commented glaring at Liam. "I'm going to stop Erica from getting the nurse. Plus, find a vending machine to get you a snack. Stiles, do you want anything?"

"Reese's?" Stiles remarked handing him money. "Oh, and some Twizzler's. Ooo, and a bag of of those chili cheese corn chips and a mountain dew."

"Do you want the whole vending machine?" Josh joked quirking an eyebrow at her.

"Eating for two," Stiles huffed pointing to her stomach. "Go on. Davina needs food."

"I'll go with you," Lydia offered grabbing Josh's hand. "You don't know where anything is around here."

The two walked away leaving Stiles there with Davina and Josh who were having a silent conversation with their eyes. Stiles sneered at their puppy love and decided that she needed to know who exactly this big was. Davina was becoming like a little sister to her.

"So, what's your name number nine?"

"Liam Dunbar," The puppy announced holding his hand out for her to shake which she did. "I'm a junior. I transferred from Beacon Prep last spring. You were missing."

"I went away for a little while," Strikes replied letting go of his hand. "Stiles Stilinski. You were a beast out there on the field. I sucked at lacrosse."

"Thanks," Liam grinned then scratched the back of his head. "I need to go get changed my step dad will be here soon. Davina, would you like to go out with me tonight?"

"Oh," Davina frowned looking at Stiles who nodded. "Yeah, that would be good." She took of a piece of paper and wrote something down. "My phone is broken but this is Stiles number. Call me."

"Alright," Liam grinned taking the paper. "Calloway is having a party tonight. It's a blacklight party. It starts at seven. Would you want to go with me?"

"Yeah," Davina retorted voice full of excitement. "That sounds great. Right, Stiles?"

"Sure," Stiles said, not really wanting wanting to rain on Davina's parade but she had no desire to go to a rave or be anywhere near Calloway and his tools. "I know where Calloway lives. We'll meet you there."

"Okay," Liam said grabbing his gear. "I'll see you later. Bye Davina. Stiles."

Stiles chuckled as she watched Liam stumble his way across the field. She glanced at Davina and noticed she was watching Liam's retreating form. "He's a cutie."

"Yeah," Davina gushed. "And the best thing is that he knows nothing at all about our lifestyle." She squealed, jumping up and down. "I have a date tonight with a really cute boy. Wait, I don't have anything to wear!"

"I will help you out with that," Lydia declared as she Erica and Josh rejoined the group. Josh was carrying a handful of snacks. "I love to help out fashion victims. Stiles, you need to be there too. No offense but you're a hot mess."

"I am a mess," Stiles admitted gesturing to her outfit which was a plain black t-shirt , skinny jeans and her black boots. "When I left I had nothing so I had to borrow stuff then I made enough money to buy some clothes from the thrift store. Since I changed my name I decided to change my wardrobe. Bye Stiles Stilinski. Hello, Hayley Marshall."

"I miss the plaid," Erica told her as the guys jogged back on the field changed into their street clothes. "We're going to Lydia's. Davina has her first date tonight and she is getting a makeover. Calloway is having a blacklight party."

"Yay," Jackson sneered sarcastically. "That sounds totally lame. Calloway and blacklight parties are both lame. Have fun."

Lydia elbowed him in the stomach. "Shut up! We're all going don't even start complaining. Davina has a date with Liam. We're going for support."

"Liam is a cool guy," Scott grinned as they left the field together. "Good lacrosse player." Scott laughed loudly. "Is that good, Stiles? Dude?"

Stiles had been busy stuffing her face with the snacks that Josh had brought her. She looked at Scott mouth stuffed full of Twizzler's. She grinned widely at him showing off bits of red candy. "What?"

"That is so gross, Stilinski," Jackson grimaced wrinkling his nose. "I'll see everyone tonight. You coming Lydia?"

"No," Lydia answered shaking her head. "Stiles, Davina, and Josh are going to my place. See you when you come by my house and pick me up."

Jackson nodded and gave her a quick kiss before getting his Porsche and driving away. Scott and Isaac told them bye and took off on Scott's dirt bike. Stiles went to the SUV getting in the driver's side and slamming the door. Lydia got in the passenger's side while the rest of the group got in the back. Stiles ignored their conversation about Davina, her date and her clothes as she drove them to Lydia's.

She glanced briefly down at her stomach wondering if it would be acceptable to go to a rave when she was pregnant. It couldn't be anymore dangerous than being kidnapped by witches and having them do freaky spells on her. Right? Plus, if it made Davina happy she would do it and if anyone gave her any grief she would kick their fucking ass.

* * *

"Okay, this is the lame," Stiles groaned to herself as she eyed the crowded room. "I should have stayed home with my dad to watch a movie. I should've never came here."

Calloway's dad's empty building has been decked out with bright lights and tables full of glow sticks, drinks and food. In the corner of the room a DJ was on a platform playing some rap song that everyone seemed to like but Stiles didn't know.

The crowd of people were in various states of clothing. Some guys were shirtless and some were wearing wife beaters. The girls were in shorts and tank tops some were even i their bras. A few of the girls had stripped down to their underwear and she could swear one girl was nude save for the body paint which glowed brightly under the light.

Everyone was glowing brightly thanks to the ultraviolet paint that Calloway had for people to get painted with. They all had various designs on their bodies. Lydia had dressed Davina in a white shirt with short neon green shorts with a pair of green Converse. Davina's face had blue and green wings painted around her eyes shaped like a butterfly. On her lips was bright pink lipstick. She was dancing with a shirtless Liam who had a very colorful tribal design on his chest. Josh had his face painted with bright orange symbols and was dancing with a tall dark boy. Lydia and Jackson had minimal paint on their faces, a few green and yellow stars and dots. Erica had gone all out with a neon green wig, a hot pink floral design on her face and blue/yellow swirls up and down her legs and arms. Boyd was Boyd and went with a simple blue glow stick necklace around his neck. Isaac and Scott had simple lines of different colors around their eyes and noses.

Stiles saw a lot of different designs drawn on people. Stars, flowers, fireworks, suns, thick lines, swirls, moons, and galaxies. Anything that you could really think of. Everyone seemed to be having a good time.

She was currently hid out on the stairs holding a bottle of water. She was dressed in a black flowy tank top and a pair of denim shorts. On her feet were her worn out boots. She had allowed the girl who was painting people to paint her face. She had green, yellow, orange and pink fireworks painted on the right side of her face and her lips were a bright blue. She had wanted to blend in so she placed a bright blue wig on her head.

That had been going wonderfully until Calloway and his lackey's had noticed her. She sighed and tried to ignore them listening to the music that was being played. She thought it was a Lil' Jon song. He still made music?

"Look what we have here boys," Calloway said standing in front of her shirtless with bright yellow paint on his chest. "A lonely little skank."

"Lookee what we have here assholes," Stiles snapped glaring at the idiot's in front of her. "A bunch of juiced up lacrosse players with small packages and even smaller brains. Nice snapback, Calloway."

"You wish you could suck my dick, Stilinski" Calloway smirked while Richards laughed. "Looks like you've already had enough dick. So, is it Hale's baby? Did he make you leave town when you got pregnant? Not like he's stable enough to take care of a kid." Calloway guffawed at his own joke. "Oh, did he sleep with you and then dump you for Ms. Blake. You're hot now but you're still a dork. Hell, I'll throw you a bone wanna go outside to my car. I'll fuck you before you start looking like a balloon."

Stiles jumped to her feet dropping the bottle of water in the process. She pushed her through Calloway and Richards, her skin tingling. She could feel her wolf start to lash out and it was wanting to rip the two morons to shreds. She had to get away from them before she ripped their throats out.

Before, she could move farther away Calloway grabbed her right arm and pulled her body into his. "Where do you think you're going, little slut?"

"Let go of me, Calloway" Stiles growled twisting her arm around in his grasp. "Now!"

"Don't be like that, Stilinski" Calloway mumbled grinding against her body and holding her arm tightly. "Me, you, and Richards could have some real fun. Let's go upstairs. You can show me and my boy a good time. You'd know all about showing a guy a real good time. Wouldn't ya you little slut?"

"Get off of me," Stiles shouted jerking out of Calloway's grasp. The blonde looked surprised then he leered at her gripping her shoulders going to kiss her. She saw red and then her fist was slamming into his face hard.

Calloway dropped his hands from her shoulders and cupped his face. Blood poured down from his nose around his lips and hands. "You broke my nose you fucking slutty bitch."

Richards advanced toward her but Scott and Isaac pulled him back by his arms. Jackson had Calloway pushed up against the wall.

Richards sneered at the four of them. "Take your freaky ass friends and get the hell out of here, Whittemore."

"Don't you ever touch Stiles again," Scott snarled squeezing Richards arm causing him to wince. "We're leaving."

Scott shoved Richards away from him and they made their way to the front door. Stiles' body was still shaking from anger when she managed to catch a glimpse of a dark figure in the corner of the room. She narrowed her eyes then gasped seeing the figure's face.

It was human looking with a white head. Three long red scars covered it's face and it looked like it's lips had been ripped away from it's mouth. It's nose has been ripped away also and it's flesh looked melted. It's eyes were a bright whitish-blue it looked straight at her then disappeared into thin air.

A piercing scream rang through the building and Stiles spotted Lydia shaking in the middle of the dance floor. Jackson had rushed to her side and Allison was already there comforting the frightened girl. Stiles watched as they got Lydia out into the cool night air. Erica handed her a bottle of water which Lydia gulped straight down.

"Lyds, what happened?" Stiles asked squeezing her trembling hand.

"I don't know," Lydia whispered shakily placing the bottle against her forehead. "I was fine one minute and then I felt the need to scream. I couldn't control it. I couldn't stop," She sniffed and glanced up at Stiles with watery eyes. "What's happening to me? I'm not going crazy again, am I? I don't think I could handle it if I was."

"We'all figure it out," Sties promised thinking of the dark figure in the shadows of the party. "We'll figure all of this out and when we do. We will take it down."

* * *

**I hand write my chapters then type them up. I have a tablet so the process may take a while. Updates will be when I can. :)**

**Review? Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue? No flames please**


	4. The Alpha's Attack & Klaus Discovers Hayley's Secret

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I really wish I owned Klaus though.**

 

* * *

**Chapter Four: The Alpha's Attack & Klaus discovers Hayley's Secret**

It was a few days after the blacklight party and they were still trying to figure out what was going on with Lydia. The strawberry blonde had freaked everyone out after she had a screaming fit. She had told them that she would be fine and they had left the party. Stiles was still angry from her confrontation with Calloway and Richards that she had forgotten all about the hideous creature she had seen. When she had gotten home her father had informed her that the doctor who had been found murdered was the local Dr. Hilyard and that another doctor hadn't come in for her shift. Her body had been found in the early morning her throat slit. She had called Derek but he hadn't answered her call so she decided to let it go. He was probably busy with Jennifer and she didn't want to be anywhere near them. Erica was still a little hostile with her so she took a step back from the pack.

Stiles had spent the morning sleeping away her current headache and when she had woken up she had been starved. She left the house and ended up at her dad's favorite place ordering enough food for an army. When it was done Stiles walked away from the diner, a bag of food in her right hand and her phone was in her left hand. She checked the time and saw that it was eleven o clock in the morning. Her friends were in school and Davina and Josh were back at the house. She slipped her phone back in her pocket and walked toward her Jeep. She was halfway there when she heard a tapping noise from behind her. She whipped around and saw two people standing there.

One of the alpha twins she had seen at lacrosse practice and a tall dark haired man wearing a pair of sunglasses and he had a long white cane in his hand. Deucalion. The leader of the alpha pack.

Stiles squared her shoulders and waited for him to do something. She watched as he inhaled deeply raising his head up. "Ah, new beta. Derek is changing more betas. Do you enjoy being under Derek?"

"At one time I did enjoy being under Derek," Stiles chuckled and she saw Deucalion smirk. "And one time I enjoyed being on top of him."

"It clearly looks like it," the alpha twin mocked and Deucalion nudged him with the cane silencing him.

"He's not a very competent alpha," Deucalion mused. "Wouldn't you like to be with an alpha who can train you? Lead you? Protect you?"

"Not really," Stiles responded inching back slowly. "Besides, Derek is not my alpha. I don't have an alpha and I am just visiting."

"An omega then?" Deucalion asked, his tone harsh and questioning. "You still smell of the Hale pack. Ethan, grab her. She needs to be here for our little meeting."

Stiles dropped the bag of food as Ethan lunged toward her. She kicked him in the stomach causing him to double over. She started to run but he was already over the kick and standing behind her. His arm went around her neck and he squeezed causing her to choke. "Ow."

"Shut up," Ethan growled dragging her toward Decaulion after removing his arm from her neck. He pushed her to the blind alpha and placed her arm in his hand. "Don't move."

"Ethan, be nice" Deucalion warned hand caressing her arm. She shivered at his touch. "We don't harm women who are in her delicate condition. Now, Ms. Stilinski please escort us to Mr. Hale's loft or your two friends will be sorry. Maiden and our emasarry are at your house right now. Mountain ash surrounds it. How easy would it be to burn it all down?" He laughed at her words. "Now, what's it going to be? Your friends die or are you going to accompany me to Derek's?"

"Derek's," Stiles replied and Deucalion took ahold of her hand and Ethan's arm. He squeezed her hand tightly until she let out a little yelp. Ethan chuckled and Deucalion slackened his grip on her hand.

They walked in silence to Derek's. Stiles looked around for a way too escape but she didn't attempt anything because she was afraid that he would set her house on fire. She as worried to death about Davina and Josh. A tall long haired black headed woman joined them when they got to Derek's building. She had on a simple purple tank top and skin tight black jeans. Stiles winced seeing that she as barefoot and her toenails were sharp and pointy. The alpha woman glared at her, eyes bleeding red and fangs distending in her mouth. She didn't say anything just joined their group taking Ethan's place next to Deucalion.

"Stiles this is Kali," Deucalion introduced as they rode the elevator up to Derek's. "You shall not harm her. Okay?"

"Yes," Kali sneered. "She won't be harmed by anyone including myself."

"Great," Deucalion said. "Have you figured it out yet?"

"What?" Stiles asked frowning at him. She was confused. Why had he told Kali to protect her? What was he doing? "What am I supposed to figure out?"

"The murders," Deucalion answered angling his body toward hers. "Like I said we've been watching you. I'm impressed by you. I've heard that you're nosy and can't stop until you know the truth."

That was her exact description before she had changed. She was still nosy but she had toned it down a lot. She decided to see if he knew anything about the murders. "Peter said whoever is doing this wants to gain a lot of power." She narrowed her eyes at him. "Revenge is their motive. Right?"

"That is our belief" Deucalion stated nodding his head. He turned toward her leaning down to whisper in her ear. Stiles resisted the urge to move away from him. "A dark druid. A darach. It's an emassary. It could very well be the local vetinarian. Could be one of ours. I sliced miner's throat and Kali here disfigured hers then ripped her throat out. Just remember it could be an enemy or an ally."

The elevator doors opened and Kali pulled her over to Derek's door where a huge man was standing. He had on a black tank top that showed off his muscles which were huge. He smirked at her and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hale's got himself a new beta?"

"Not quite," Deucalion retorted and the huge alpha made a move toward her. "Don't touch, Ennis."

Ennis stopped in his tracks but didn't question the alpha. He opened the door to the loft and Stiles heard a loud blaring noise. Ennis grabbed her arm dragging her into the room. Peter was in the corner of the room knocked out and Kali was circling Derek. Deucalion stood in front of the open doors.

Derek spotted her in Ennis' grasp and he narrowed his eyes. "She's not part of this. Let her go."

"No," Deucalion told him. "We came to extend our invitation to you once again, Derek."

"No," Derek retorted fangs distended.

Deucalion smirked and nodded at Ennis. "Don't hurt Ms. Stilinski or her baby."

Before Stiles could blink Ennis had his hand wrapped around her throat and she was pinned against the floor. Derek made a move toward her but Kali stepped forward growling. Stiles watched as Kali swung around kicking at Derek, he grabbed her leg twirling her in the air. The alpha landed neatly on her feet then jumped up pulling a pipe from the ceiling. She twirled it around in her hand laying blows to Derek's face twice before he fell to the ground on his stomach. Stiles couldn't breathe when she saw Kali jam the pole in the middle of his back and push down. Derek growled loudly and Stiles saw blood dropping to the floor.

"Everybody done?" Deucalion asked as he walked slowly down the steps. "Cause just listening to that was exhausting." He walked over to Derek and snapped his cane in half. "So, let's resume our chat."

Deucalion moved a chair over to Derek's body and he sat down placing his elbows on his knees. "Sorry about this Derek. I asked Kali to be gentle-"

"This is me being gentle," Kali interuppted with a growl. She twisted the pole causing Derek to groan.

"Let her go," Derek gasped out.

Ennis removed his hand at Deucalion's nod and Stiles popped up from the ground. She ran toward Derek wanting to help but he told her no. She stopped waiting for what was going to happen. Was the alpha's going to kill the two of them?

"See," Deucalion said. "We're not unreasonable."

"What do you want?" Derek asked. Stiles wanted to go to him to help but she new that she as unwanted. "You want to kill me? I thought that you wanted me in your pack?"

"You really think that I am that boring?" Deucalion scoffed in disbelief. He glanced in Derek's direction. "Don't throw me in with sociopaths like your uncle. I'm a man with far more vision than simple murder. In fact, I'm here to show you just how much vision a blind man can have."

He took his sunglasses off and Stiles saw his eyes were a raw red color and they glowed even brighter as he smirked widely. He remained quiet for a moment and Kali pushed on the pole until Derek was spitting up blood.

"You're killing me," Stiles yelled moving toward Derek.

"Not yet, little mama" Kali said looking at her and then she smiled wickedly. "But I could."

Stiles rubbed her hand over her face. Yeah, she hated Derek but she didn't want him to die. Erica, Boyd, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson needed an alpha, Kali laughed at her and pushed down on the pole again turning it around.

"Who knows if it's five minutes or five hours before it's too late to take this thing out? But just to be on the safe side, Duke, you might want to get to the point."

"Now you see the one problem to being in alpha pack," Deucalion explained rubbing his hands together. "Everybody wants to make the decisions. Me? I'm more about discovering new talents." He focused on Derek. "You?"

"Not interested," Derek coughed out.

"But you haven't even heard my pitch," Deucalion replied in a put out tone,

"You want me to kill my own pack," Derek spat.

"No," Deucalion shook his head. "I want you to kill one of them. Do that, and I won't have to ask you to kill the others. You'll do it on your own. I did it. Ennis did. Kali did. Tell him what it is like, Kali, to kill one of your own."

"Mmmmmmmm," Kali hummed. "Liberating."

"Listen to her Derek," Deucalion ordered. "Do yo really want to stay beholden to a couple of maladjusted teenagers bound to become a liability? And believe me, they will become a liability. In fact, I believe one of them is getting himself into trouble right now."

Stiles wondered which one of her friends was being terrorized. She bit her lip watching the pool of blood grow wider under Derek's body. "What-"

Deucalion held a hand up in her direction silencing her. He stood up from the chair and held his unfolded cane in his hand. "See, the reason I'm always interested in new talent is simple. We all know a pack is strongest is due to its individual parts. The stronger the individual parts the greater the whole." He unfolded his cane. "When I lost my sight, one of my betas assumed I wasn't fit for my role anymore. He tried to take it from me. Killing him taught me something about Alphas I didn't know they could do. His power was added to mine. I became stronger, faster, more powerful than I'd ever been. I tested this new ability to subsume the power of your own by killing another one." He snapped his cane together and laughter filled his voice. "In fact I killed them all. I took the individual parts and became a greater individual whole." He dropped down to his knees and jerked Derek's head up running a hand over his face. "Hmm, you do favor Talia. Kali, was right." He got back to his feet and strolled over to Derek's table. "You'll get to know me, Derek. Like she did."

"I know you," Derek grinded out through his teeth. "I know what you are. You're a fanatic."

Stiles whole body trembled when Deucalion placed his cane down on the table and turned around. He scoffed and Stiles could tell he was angry. His whole body appeared to be vibrating with rage and power. "Know me? You've never seen anything like me." His voice got deeper gruffer, and louder. "I am the Alpha of Alphas." Thunder was crashing behind them, a storm stirring up. "I am the apex of predators! I am death, destroyer of worlds."

Stiles wanted to laugh, Deucalion gave Klaus a run for his money in the dramatics. Deucalion's voice rose higher through the loft. Cold chills swept over her body. His body was shaking and his sunglasses cracked as he yelled, "I am the demon wolf."

Stiles stepped back as Kali finally pulled the pole out of Derek's back and Deucalion removed his sunglasses. "Hate it when that happens." He said calmly like he hadn't been screaming his head off.

Derek collapsed to the floor as Kali dropped the pole. She held out her arm for Deucalion to take and he did. He turned to Stiles and grinned. "Remember what I said Ms. Stilinski, it is someone that you know."

With those last few words he, Kali and Ennis left the loft. Stiles rushed over to Derek who was trembling. She placed her hands on his side and he opened his eyes. "Derek?"

"You're okay?" Derek questioned laying his hand on hers. "Stiles?"

"You're asking me if I'm okay when you're the one who has a gaping chest wound," Stiles chuckled.

"You're pregnant," Derek grunted laying a hand on her bump. She flinched at his touch but didn't remove his hand. "I thought that Ennis was going to harm you. I was powerless to help you. Made me think of the night we were paralyzed by the Kanima at the sheriff's department."

"Deucalion told them to not harm me," Stiles whispered thinking of that night. It was her first time. She didn't regret it. "It's because of the baby. He said that I was to be protected by them. He's crazier than Peter."

"I resent that," Peter's voice said and Stile looked in his direction. The ex alpha was back on his feet dusting his shirt off. "I'm not crazy. I just wanted to get revenge on the people who killed my family."

"Exactly how long have you been awake?" Stiles questioned cocking an eyebrow at Peter. "You couldn't have jumped in and helped us?"

"I wanted to see what was going to happen," Peter remarked shrugging his shoulders. "You and Derek are alive. He'll heal. Besides, what did the demon wolf mean when he told you to remember what he said and that it's someone that you know. Are you working for the alpha pack?"

"He was talking about the murders," Stiles explained as she continued to kneel by the healing Derek. She noticed that she healed faster than him. "He thinks it maybe an old emissary out for revenge. He said that it could be one of theirs or that it could be Deaton." She turned to Derek. "You did accuse him of being the alpha."

"I did," Derek acknowledged, he winced and clutched at his stomach. "We should have someone go talk to him."

"I'll go," Peter volunteered he grinned at Stiles. "Take care of my nephew."

Peter left the loft shutting the door behind him and Stiles helped Derek to his feet and over to the bed. She handed him a bottle of water she had gotten from the table. She sat down on the bed next to him and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She quickly called her house, Davina answered saying that she and Josh were fine and no one had been there at all.

Stiles ended the call with the young witch telling her she'd be home soon. She looked at Derek and saw he was staring at her. "Davina and Josh were never in any trouble. Deucalion lied."

"Like I said a fanatic," Derek grumbled leaning against the headboard. "I told you that you should leave town again. He wants me to kill all of my betas and join his pack. We've tried everything to get him to stop. Nothing has worked. They've even kidnapped and tortured Erica and Boyd. They don't remember any of it. The alpha's stole their memories."

"Alpha's can do that?" Stiles asked amazed. "Can you do that?"

"Yeah," Derek replied shifting his torn shirt off of his body. He poked at his still healing injury. "This looks awful."

"It does," Stiles said wrinkling her nose. "It's gross. Don't poke it!"

"Sorry," Derek apologized chuckling. His eyes drifted close and he sunk down in the bed.

"You're not going to pass out on me, are you?" Stiles inquired tapping his forearm. "Hey Derek?" He didn't make any noise but his chest was rising up and down. "I'm going to go."

Stiles made to stand up from the bed but Derek grabbed her arm. "Stay."

"Alright," Stiles murmured shifting to sit comfortably in the bed.

Derek's hand was still on her arm and his eyes were closed again. "Don't leave me again, Stiles. I don't know what I'd do."

"Yeah," Stiles whispered running her hand over his forehead blinking back tears. Damn it. She was still in love with him. "I'll try."

Stiles lay there watching Derek as he slept. He looked peaceful and happy. She ran a hand through his hair and he shuffled closer to her. Stiles frowned looking down at him her mind wondering what would have happened with them if she hadn't ran away. She sighed and pulled her phone out of her pocket for something to distract her while Derek slept.

A couple hours later and two episodes of the old show Smallville, Derek let out a groan and his eyes flew open. He glanced up at her and she grinned. "Nice nap?"

"Yeah," Derek mumbled sitting up on the edge of the bed. "You stayed?"

"You asked," Stiles replied shutting her phone down and putting it back in her pocket. "Your stomach is all healed."

"It is," Derek responded running a hand over his abdomen. When he stood up from the bed she did too. She was still uncomfortable from her earlier revelations about being in love with him."I should go get a shirt on."

"Don't push them away," Stiles whispered and Derek frowned. "You don't have to do that. You work together and we all make a plan. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, Scott, and Jackson need you even if you don't know it. You make them leave and you're gonna have five Omega's who are gonna screw up. Or get murdered by that crazy alpha pack. Hell, Peter will probably attack them. Or attack and kill an alpha and then decide to adopt the baby beta's.'

Derek shook his head a smile on his face. "You still ramble. It's like you've not been gone at all." He cleared his throat. "Why did you stay gone for so long?"

"I don't honestly know," Stiles replied twisting her shirt in her hand. "I met a guy, Tyler. I helped him break a sire bond. Followed him back to his hometown because I was curious about him. Met and made new friends and enemies. Slept with a crazy hot guy." Derek made a face at those words but Stiles continued. "Got captured by witches and linked to one of them. That's why I couldn't leave at first. Then the spell got unlinked, thank you Davina, and all I wanted was my dad. I was terrified being where I was at. Going to have a kid in that environment wasn't in my plans. I needed an out and I took it." She scoffed. "It's worse here than in New Orleans."

"We'll make it safe again," Derek promised walking over to her and squeezing her shoulder. He lingered for a few seconds then pulled away when the loft door opened. "Jennifer."

When he had greeted his girlfriend Derek had let go of her shoulder and stepped away from her his face shutting down. Jennifer was staring at them arms crossed over her chest and a frown on her face. Stiles could understand her anger her boyfriend was shirtless and standing next to his bed with another woman. Stiles saw Derek's eyes had flashed red and slowly dimmed when he looked at the angry brunette. Stiles saw the glare he normally gave her appear on his face and it clicked. Jennifer was somehow controlling the alpha.

Yeah, Derek was angry at her but not like this. He was fine until Jennifer had gotten there. This was not good. Was she the Darach?

"What's going on here?" Jennifer asked placing her palm above Derek's healed wound. "Derek, what's happened?" A sneer crossed her face when she glanced at Stiles. "Ms. Stilinski, shouldn't you be in school?"

Stiles rolled her eyes at the teacher. She bit back a rude coment . "Don't worry, Jennifer, I'm leaving. Bye Derek. Don't forget what we talked about."

"Sure will, Stiles" Derek muttered gruffly. "Jennifer, I'm fine. Don't touch me. You should go too. I need to get this place cleaned up. Stiles, I'll call you about a pack meeting."

"Alright," Stiles nodded and walked over to the door going up the steps. Jennifer followed behind her after giving Derek a disgustingly gross kiss. The door slammed shut behind the two women. Stiles stopped in her tracks when Jennifer grabbed her shoulder hard. "You're touching me? Why?"

"You need to stay away from Derek," Jennifer stated. "You know my boyfriend?" She smirked at her words. "Derek doesn't want to be mean but you need to be told. You are no longer needed here. _Our_ pack doesn't need or want someone like _you_." Jennifer wrinkled her nose staring down at Stiles stomach. "Especially someone in your condition. We wouldn't want anything to happen to your baby now would we?"

"Don't threaten me," Stiles growled balling her hands into fists. "Or my baby. I don't know what your problem is with me. I am a bitch not gonna lie but I haven't treated you badly. I've been nice when I didn't have to be."

Stiles saw her mouth get tighter and she could swear her eyes were trying to glow. "Is it because Derek and I have slept together? Yeah, we may have slept together but that's all." She pointed to her stomach knowing the next words were a complete lie. "I like her dad. As, for the pack when they tell me to leave I will." Stiles moved closer to her and she stepped back. "Go to your car and leave me alone. The next time you confront me I will not be very nice about it."

Jennifer squared her shoulders. "Stay away from Derek." With those words the brunette shoved past her and went to the elevator getting on.

"Bitch," Stiles took the stairs down and made her way to her Jeep after leaving the building.

She huffed seeing the bag of food lying on the ground. All those wasted curly fries. She picked the bag of food up and tossed it in a nearby trash can when her cellphone rang. She answered it without looking.

"Hello?"

"Stiles?" Scott's voice asked. "I just got off the phone with Derek. He said the alpha's attacked him and you. Are you okay?"

"Fine," Stiles murmured as she got in the Jeep. She shut the door behind her. "It was completely terrifying but I'm alright. 147 wait maybe 160 lbs of awesome. Deucalion, he for some reason didn't want me harmed. Guess, it was because of the baby."

"Wow," Scott laughed. "You're just making friends left and right. Derek told us to come by the loft tonight. He wants to talk about a plan. Peter has figured out where they are staying. We're attacking them Friday night."

"That's tomorrow," Stiles gasped backing out of the parking space. Her stomach growled and she decided to order a pizza when she got home. "Don't you think Derek should recooparate?"

" He wants to attack," Scott declared. "I'm not going to stop him. These guys need to leave sooner rather than later. All these deaths and there may be another victim as we are talking." Scott's phone beeped. "Hang on. Deaton's calling me. I'll call you back. Bye."

"Bye," Stiles chuckled at Scott's abrupt end to their conversation. She continued driving the down road to her house thinking about her world wind journey home.

It had now been two weeks since she had been gone from New Orleans. Her, Davina, and Josh had spent those days and nights catching up with her friends. The blacklight party had been fun minus the altercation with Calloway and Richards. Davina had her first date with Liam who gave her her first kiss. Josh made out with a cute boy. She was glad they were having some normal time before all hell broke loose.

Stiles was glad that she got to spend time with her dad she had really missed spending time with him. He was busy with the murders but he still made time for her. He was aggravated that he couldn't find anything out about the murderer. No evidence. Absolutely nothing.

Josh had been tailing Jennifer in his spare time and all they knew was that she would disappear for hours and they couldn't find her. With the new information Deucalion had given her today about it being an emassary she wondered if Jennifer Blake was her real name. Her search had brought up the woman's information but she knew anything could be faked. She was known as Hayley Marshall down south.

She pulled up at a stop sign and made a spilt second decision she was heading home to check on Davina and Josh. Then go poke around Jennifer's house to see if she could find anything.

The phone rang breaking her out of her thoughts and she hit accept seeing that it was Scott's number. She continued driving as she answered the phone. "Scotty, hey. Thought you had forgotten about me. What's going on?"

"Deaton's gone," Scott said and Stiles hit the brakes. "He, uh, that was him on the phone. He told me that he was going to be taken. He uh we got to find him. Isaac and I are looking. You go home. Don't even try to argue with me. I'll be by later."

Scott ended the call and Stiles huffed tossing her phone in the passenger side seat. For once in her she was going to take her friends advice and not go look for someone. Instead she was going to spy on Jennifer and find out who exactly she was.

* * *

"It's been two weeks," Klaus scowled at his older brother. "These witches haven't been able to find our three missing friends. What are you planning to do now?"

"Bring in another witch," Elijah answered unbuttoning his suit jacket and sitting down. "The witches have said it was a good idea. Sabine has agreed to do the spell again on one condition."

"And what may that be?" Klaus questioned tilting his head up from the book he was browsing. "Hmm?"

"They need more power," Elijah said drumming his fingers on the table. "I've already spoken with Rebekah she has agreed with me. All we have left is to get your permission."

"Get on with it," Klaus stated going through Hayley's belongings after discarding the book. The girl was a pack rat with her box full of scribbled paper. She, it seemed wrote everything in code. "I haven't got all day. Looking for the mother of my unborn child."

"They want to consecrate mother's bones," Elijah explained grabbing a sheet of paper that had fallen out of the book Klaus tossed away. "BHHS? SS? SM? 24? 11? I do not understand any of this." He lay the paper down on the table. "Is that plan okay with you?"

"Do whatever you want with her bone," Klaus muttered grabbing the paper Elijah had discarded. BHHS?"

"Brother," Rebekah acknowledged walking into the room with Camille. "Camille, here has a little story to tell you."

"Camille," Klaus greeted still focused on Hayley's notes. "What is it that you want to share?"

"A few days before you discovered Hayley was gone and before she left," Camille rushed out. "She and Davina stopped by the bar. I heard Hayley say something about a hill in California. I didn't hear all of their conversation because a crowd of people came in."

"What could possibly be in California?" Rebekah mused then she scowled at Klaus. "Why are you going through Hayley's personal belongings?"

"We're trying to find them," Klaus grumbled and handed the sheet of paper to Camille. "Can you make any sense of this?"

Camille frowned and grabbed a pen making dots between the letters. Rebekah moved over to her. "Is this code?"

"It's abbreviations," Camille explained. "Initials maybe. See S.S. and S.M. I don't know about the numbers though. Wait!" Camille mumbled. "It's a school. B.H.H.S. My high school was Brookville Heights High School. The initials are clearly someone's name and the number's maybe a number for a sports team."

"Thank you, Camille" Klaus smiled at the blonde but made no attempts at flirting his mind was focused on Hayley. He growled when Sabine walked in with Marcel. "Marcellus, what's the witch doing here?"

"She's here to help," Marcel said as Sabine laid a map and several items on the table which included the three missing friends belongings and Klaus' blood. "She's already consecrated the bones-."

Klaus' eyes flashed to Elijah who simply shrugged. "So, you already decided before you had my approval?"

"It's to get Hayley and the baby back," Elijah told him. "Sabine, go ahead."

Sabine began the spell and they watched intently as Klaus' blood traveled to part of the map where California was located. It lingered in the northern part of the state. Sabine grinned widely and pointed to a little town on the map. "They're there."

"Ah," Klaus remarked a malicious grin on his face. "Beacon Hills. B.H.H.S. Beacon Hills High School. Camille was indeed right. It was a high school."

"I thought Hayley was from Tennessee?" Rebekah questioned hands on her hips. "We need to look this Beacon Hills up."

"Already on it," Marcel told them scrolling information on his phone. He chuckled darkly. "Damn, this place is terrible. There are a number of unsolved murders and a serial killer is on the loose right now." His eyes narrowed at the screen. "What?"

"What it is?" Elijah asked and took the phone from Marcel. "Is that Hayley?"

"It is her," Marcel confirmed. "With shorter hair. According, to this article that is Stiles Stilinski."

"The S.S," Klaus noted grabbing the phone from Elijah. He looked at the photo of his unborn child's mother. She was wearing a maroon jersey with the number 24 emblazoned on it. She was on a sports team, "When was this? What year?"

"The article was published a year ago," Marcel exclaimed. "Click on her name."

Klaus clicked on Stiles Stilinski's name and his eyes widened when a 'missing child' poster popped up. He read it outloud. "Local teen and daughter of the Beacon Hills sheriff, John Stilinski has been reported missing. She was last seen on Friday night, the lacrosse championship. She's seventeen years old, one hundred forty seven pounds, 5'11 with dark brown hair and whiskey eyes. Distinct marks include a tiny mole on the right side of her face and a large scar on her right leg. If you have seen her please contact the Sheriff's department as soon as possible. She is associated with local teen, fellow student of B.H.H.S and best friend, Scott McCall."

"The S.M." Camille responded. "So, she's not Hayley Marshall?"

"Apparently not," Klaus gritted his teeth. Who was this girl? Was she lying about the baby being his? He had so many questions. He handed the phone back to Marcel. "Elijah, you will stay here to watch over things. Marcel, Rebekah and I are going to get Hayley or whom ever she is back from Beacon Hills."

"Niklaus," Elijah said and Klaus turned his attention to his older brother. "Do no harm any of them."

"I won't harm them," Klaus promised. "Don't worry about Hayley. I'll bring her back to you. I will bring all of them back by any means necessary. If anyone it that place decides to stand in my way or hurt them." He growled eyed turning dark yellow veins spreading under his eyes and fangs coming out. "I will rip their hearts out of their chests."

"Well, this will be a pleasant trip," Rebekah deadpanned.

* * *

**I hand write my chapters then type them up. I have a tablet so the process may take a while. Updates will be when I can. :)**

**Review? Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue? No flames please**


	5. Flashbacks & Investigations

 

* * *

 

**Chapter Five: Flashbacks & Investigations**

"Are you ready?" Klaus asked as he rolled his eyes at his sister. "Rebekah, you'he had plenty of time to pack your things. The planes leaves in an hour. What are you packing? The whole compound?"

"I'm packing the rest of Hayley's belongings," Rebekah explained as she placed another bag in the pile. "You know she'll need her clothes and things. She's with her father. She is not going to come back with you."

"She will," Klaus stated gruffly. "If she doesn't I'll kill everyone she has ever loved. Her family. Her friends."

"Thought you told Elijah you wouldn't harm her?" Rebekah scoffed rolling her eyes. "Don't go back on a promise to him. Especially when everyone of us is getting along."

"If he didn't have feelings for her I'd be a little more tolerant," Klaus mumbled softly though he knew she could hear him. "Hayley likes him too."

"Hayley likes Elijah because he treats her like a person and not an object," Rebekah said placing her hands on her hips. "Maybe, if you hadn't tried to lock her up here, she'd still be here. But no Nik has to be so damn stubborn and try to lock us all up here. Why? Because you're so afraid of being alone. We're here Nikolaus. Elijah and me. We're family. We've been there for you always and forever. Yet you treat us as little puppet's. Trying to control everything. Hayley was right to runaway. This place, these witches using Hayley and your child to get to you. No wonder she got the hell out of here."

Klaus frowned at his sister's words. He agreed with her. The witches had used Hayley and their unborn child to get to him. Hell, he had even been physical with her. Though in his defense she had admitted to wanting to kill their child. It had pissed him off when she told him that. She couldn't take part of him, apart of his family away. Deep down he wanted the child. If Hayley came with the child then he wanted her too. She was something and she had gotten to him. She had even drove Caroline and Camille out of his mind.

He crossed his arms over his chest and Rebekah a deadly glare. "Pack it all and hurry up. If not I will leave with out you."

He stormed out of Hayley's room and blurred down to the front of Compound. He got in the SUV and waited for Marcel and Rebekah to join him so they could head to Beacon Hills. Klaus growled at the thought of Hayley being with someone from her hometown. He wondered exactly what she was up too at the moment.

* * *

 

"Hey kid," Stiles dad greeted her when she walked in the kitchen. "How's the last few days been?"

"Stressful," Stiles admitted grabbing a glass and the bottle of orange juice from the fridge. "Scott said that Deaton is okay. I'm actually going to talk to him this morning. This afternoon after Scott gets out of school, I am going to hang out with him and the pack."

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about," John said and gestured for her to sit down which she did. "Your senior year?"

"What about it?" Stiles asked pouring juice in the glass. "Yeah, it's here. Never thought I'd see it."

"Are you going?" Her dad inquired frowning. "It would be good to see your only child graduate high school."

"You want me to go back?" Stiles questioned furrowing her brows. "How exactly are we going to explain my disappearance? Or the baby bump that I'm currently sporting. Plus, what about me not completing my junior year?"

"I've already discussed that with the principal," John explained. "He said with your grades that you will be okay. It was only a few weeks that you missed. You'll be starting with a tutor. I guessed you wouldn't be comfortable going back to school."

"I figured you'd march me right into the school," Stiles said taking a drink of the juice. "Thanks for not making me go. Who is going to be my tutor?"

"Now, don't get too aggravated," Her dad started. "It's actually Natalie Martin and she has assured me that you'll be fine. You will have to go to school one day a week though. For one class."

Stiles pouted. "Mrs. Martin does not like me. Why one day? For one class?"

"For attendance," John retorted. "Also, it's for Finstock's class. He failed you. That essay you wrote? Yeah, not the subject for his class. He acted like he was traumatized." Her dad snorted. "Cupcake."

"I can't believe that he failed me," Stiles scowled. "I was doing great in his class I had an A."

"What are you complaining about?" Davina asked walking in the kitchen. She was still in her Pajama's and hair up in a messy bun. "Good morning Mr. Stilinski. Hey Stiles."

"Hey," Stiles mumbled putting her hands over her face. "I failed Econ. I have to go back and finish the class. I don't want to."

"Oh, sucks to be you" John snarked walking in the kitchen already dressed for the day. "So, you're going back to high school? Ew."

"I want to see my only child graduate high school," John told Josh and Josh winced. "She's just being dramatic. It's only for one day a week. For one class. The other day's she is going to be home schooled. Finstock wouldn't agree with tutoring."

"Of course he'd wanna ruin my life," Stiles muttered. "One class. Will that's good. Isaac, Scott and everyone will be there."

"Can I go?" Davina asked softly. Stiles quirked an eyebrow at her. "I'd like to go to school. I missed being around everyone when I was cooped up in that attack. We can sign me up as Davina Claire Stilinski. I can be John's niece."

"Davina," John sighed patting the young witch's hand. "You- It's not possible. Honey, you are a runaway. We have nothing of your transcripts. ID, social security number. Nothing."

"Oh," Davina whispered sadly. "That's alright, John."

"I'm sorry," John apologized and Stiles could tell that her dad was upset. "Do you all want some waffles?"

"Yeah," Davina nodded and turned her attention to Stiles a fake smile on her face. "What are we doing this today?"

"I don't know," Stiles answered thinking about Davina's predicament. She was going to help the young brunette out. "This morning I may go to Deaton's." She looked at her dad and saw he was preoccupied with cooking. She lowered her voice. "When my dad goes to work, I am going to Jennifer's. It's good. She'll be at work. I can snoop."

"S'not a good idea," Josh whispered. "What if someone sees you?"

"I have werewolf powers," Stiles said. "I can totally be stealthy now."

"Please tell me this is not a jealously issue," Josh pleaded. "I know you love Derek. You totally talk in your sleep."

"Trust me," Stiles assured him rolling her eyes. "There is something off about this woman. I'm going to find out what it is. This isn't jealously."

"Waffles," John announced sitting a platter filled with breakfast food on the table along with the syrup. He pointed his finger at Stiles. "Don't get into trouble. Don't get the cops called on you. Don't get arrested. Don't speed. Don't cause too much trouble."

"Take all my fun away why don't you," Stiles joked causing her dad to glare and laugh. "Thanks for breakfast. I promise to not do anything too bad. Have fun at work."

" Sure," John stated grabbing his keys and coffee mug. "Remember no trouble. Keep her out of trouble. Goodbye."

"Bye," The three called out to him as he left.

Stiles ate her food in silence until she looked up and over at Josh and saw that he was wincing. "What is wrong with you?"

"This is gross," Josh gagged, sneering at his coffee. "Your dad can cook but he can't fix coffee. I need a Starbucks."

"Good luck finding one," Stiles snorted and she turned to Davina. "I'm sorry about school."

"It's okay," Davina said. "It's not like I expected anything else. I can't go to school. I'm a runaway. I just wanted to be normal for a while. Hang out with friends. Go to football games. High school parties."

"They're not all that great," Stiles muttered thinking of Lydia's birthday where there had been wolfsbane in the punch. That night those hallucination's of her dad were awful. She frowned at the sad expression on Davina's face. "You know I may be able to get you in school here."

"How?" Davina asked giddly then narrowed her eyes. "You better not be making fun of me."

"I'm not," Stiles promised pushing her plate away. "If I can you will be enrolled by tomorrow morning in Beacon Hills High School."

"How exactly?" Josh inquired sceptical.

" Hey, I had a driver's license with that states that I am from Tennessee and my name is Hayley Marshall," Stiles exclaimed. "I can figure this out. What did you say your name was going to be? Davina Claire Stilinski?"

Davina giggled shaking her head. "Yes, I am your cute little cousin from the south. I've come to live with my uncle John because uh-,"

"Your family was murdered by a crazy satantic cult?" Josh suggested and Stiles shook her head. Davina just sighed and rolled her eyes. "Too soon? Yeah. Sorry D. Wait if she's your little cousin. Then who am I going to be?"

"The gay uncle," Stiles chuckled and got up from the table. "I'm going to go snoop around Jennifer's. See if I can find any clues."

"Good luck," Davina told her. "We'll clean up the mess. Can I borrow the phone to text Liam?"

"Yeah," Stiles said handing her the cellphone, "I'll use the old one. Call me if you need anything."

"Are you sure they won't track us down?" John asked furrowing his brows. "Is the spell working?"

"Yes," Davina breathed closing her eyes. "My magic has hidden us." She opened her eyes. "They won't be able to break it and they won't find us. Remember, how powerful I am?"

"Yes," Josh winched touching his temple. "That night wasn't pleasant. While you prowl around Jennifer's house this morning, I am going to the high school to keep an eye on her."

"Good thinking," Stiles nodded and then glanced at her clothes. She was still in her Pajama's which consisted of one of Klaus' old shirts and a pair of sweatpants from her dad. "I should go find some clothes. Wondering around town in my pajama's people will think I am crazy."

"I should do some laundry," Davina mumbled. "I'm starting to run out of clean clothes."

"Me too," Josh frowned at his borrowed Beacon Hills shirt. "We should go do some shopping. You know if we do stay longer."

Stiles nodded in agreement. Most of her clothes that actually fit were still in New Orleans. She went upstairs and to her room going over to the closet and pulling the door open. She stared at her clothes then glanced at her stomach. Her clothes were pretty baggy on her months ago but now with her baby belly all of these old clothes wouldn't fit. She pushed the jeans aside and pulled out a blue flannel shirt. She narrowed her eyes at the shirt and leaned it sniffing it.

A flood of memories rushed back to her. That night in the Sheriff's Department when Matt had taken them hostage, a gun in his hand. Jackson standing in the doorway in his half human half Kanima form. Derek showing up and Jackson paralyzing him. Jackson dragging his claw against her neck, her body going stiff and falling down. She had landed on Derek rather hard. He had groaned and told Scott to get her off of him. Matt taunting them. Derek sticking his claws in his leg while they lay side by side listening to the around of gunshots, roars, and the Kanima screech. She lay there terrified they were gonna die, her dad was gonna die and Melissa. She was so damn happy when Scott had carried her out of the building. She had been so happy to has control of her body again. She had just started running and didn't stop until a car horn blew. She stopped in her tracks and looked back at the vehicle. She breathed a sigh of relief seeing that it was just Derek's Camaro and he was walking toward her slowly.

Stiles held onto tightly to the shirt remembering what had happened next.

_"Stiles," Derek whispered holding his hands up palms toward her. "Hey Stiles. Are you okay?"_

_Stiles shook her head and let out a choked sob. "No, I am not okay, Derek! Matt could'be killed everyone. My dad. Melissa. Scott. You! Me! We were helpless. I don't ever want to feel like that again. Jackson has to be stopped. We have to stop Matt. He needs to die, Derek. He's got to die before we all die. My dad- I can't do this-"_

_"Hey," Derek murmured pulling her into a hug wrapping his arms around her tightly. "You're okay. Everyone is okay. I promise. I am not going to let anyone hurt you again. I won't let anyone hurt you ever."_

_Stiles held onto Derek tighter burying fer face in his chest. He hugged her tighter running his hand up and down her back. She sniffled and leaned her head back to look up at him. He smiled at her and the next thing she knew she was leaning up pressing her lips against his. Derek's body froze against hers and she made to pull away but he finally moved his lips against hers. She felt tingles all over her body. Derek's hands ran down her back and settled on her hips and his thumbs rubbed against her stomach under her shirt._

_She pulled away from him gasping. Derek placed his forehead against hers and smiled. Stiles bit her lip and let out a shaky sigh. "Take me home?"_

_"Yeah," Derek answered and moved away from her only to grab her hand and entwine their fingers together. He led her to the car and opened the passenger door for her. He shut the door behind her band hurried around the car to get in himself._

_"Starting right now, Stiles. I am going to protect you. Me. Not Scott. No one else. You're part of my pack. I'm sorry for going after Lydia."_

_Stiles stayed quiet listening to Derek as he drove down the road. She nodded along with his words then frowned. "I don't want the bite. Ever."_

_"I'm not giving it to you," Derek stated looking over at her. "You're not-. I don't want you to be a werewolf. I don't want anyone to go after you because you're a werewolf. You're gonna be with us. I will protect you. I promise."_

_"Stop the car!" Stiles shouted._

_"What?" Derek inquired looking over at her worriedly. "Stiles, you okay?"_

_"Stop the car," Stiles repeated and Derek did. They were stopped in front of an abandoned building. "I'm fine."_

_"Then what-,"_

_Stiles had crawled over to Derek and cut off whatever he was going to say by pressing her lips against his. Derek reacted feverently slipping in her mouth. Stiles let out a whimper a Derek pulled her into his lap. She could feel the steering wheel dig into her back. She placed her hands on his shoulders running her left hand up Derek's neck. He deepened their kiss when Stiles tugged on his hair._

_Stiles let out another whimper as Derek shifted underneath her. She tore her mouth away from his and pulled her flannel shirt off and tossed it in the backseat._

_Derek's eyes_ widened _briefly and he furrowed his brows. "Are you absolutely sure about this?"_

_"Positive," Stiles whispered cupping Derek's jaw and grinding down him which earned her a low throaty moan for the alpha. "I want to do this. I want to do this with you."_

_"Okay," Derek breathed leaning forward and placing his lips against her cheek._

_He pressed feather light kisses against her jaw and down her neck. Stiles threw her head back and moaned softly as Derek nuzzled, kissed, and licked her neck. His hands tugged at the hem of her green t-shirt and she lifted her arms up. Derek tossed her shirt in the backseat and pulled his shirt off as well._

_He cupped her cheeks again and his eyes flashed red. "Are you one hundred percent sure that this is want you want tonight?"_

_"Yes," Stiles answered and frowned when Derek pulled her out of his lap and placed her back in the passenger seat. She shivered when her bare back hit the cool leather. "What?"_

_Derek winked at her but didn't say anything. He merely got out of the car and walked over to her side and opened the door. He kneeled down, pushed the seat back and turned her body so her legs were hanging out of the door. He pushed them apart and leaned up looking at her._

_He trailed his fingertips down her face. "Are you sure you want your first time like this?"_

_"Yes," Stiles whispered unbuttoning her jean and letting Derek pull them off of her. She reclined back in the seat and Derek hovered over her. She smirked at him and ran a shaky hand down his stomach to the edge of his waist band. "I want this."_

_Derek had quickly peeled her bra and panties away from her body and removed his jeans. He had made sure she was ready bringing her to an orgasam thanks to his talented fingers. When he had slipped inside of her it had twinged but after a few shallow thrusts the pain turned into pleasure._

_She remembered the feel of him inside her, his moans, her moans, and the touch of his hands on her body. It was an amazing night. Derek had taken her home kissed her again and promised to call her. She was gone from Beacon Hills before she even knew if he had called her._

"What are you doing?" A voice asked and Stiles jumped in shock dropping the shirt. "Were you sniffing your shirt?"

Stiles scowled bent down and picked the shirt up tugging it on over Klaus' shirt. It still fit her. "I'm not answering that Davina."

"Oookay," Davina drawled out. "Is it hormones?"

"I'm thinking about Derek," Stiles admitted face flushing. "My first time with him. He was my first."

"Was it amazing?" Davina asked plopping down on the bed and pulling the Grimiore toward her. "Was he good? He looks like he knows what he's doing."

"My night with him was amazing," Stiles confessed tugging the pj bottom's off and a pair of cut off jean shorts. "They still fit? Huh."

"Good," Davina mumbled phone in her hand and book in her lap. "You be careful." She huffed. "I think I may have found a way to stabilize my magic."

"Really?" Stiles asked putting on a pair of her old sneakers. It felt weird to wear something other than boots. "How exactly?"

"I don't have the specifics," Davina sighed running a hand over the book. "Stiles, I don't want to be sacrificed. I don't want to die."

"We'll figure it out," Stiles promised patting her shoulder. She grabbed her keys and 'Hayley's' cellphone. "I'all ask Deaton today. Don't flirt too much with Liam."

"Not possible," Davina chuckled. "Jennifer is dangerous I can sense it. Be careful, Stiles." She wrinkled her nose. "That's not really weird now but can I still call you Hayley?"

"Of course," Stiles assured her. "I'll be careful. I'll take care of the littlest wolf and make sure Josh doesn't watch anything stupid."

"Hey Laguna Beach isn't stupid," Josh argued as he came into the room. "Dishes are done. I'm going to be watching Jennifer too. See you later."

'Well, I know when I am not wanted" Stiles laughed leaving the room. "Bye."

* * *

_'That's why the call me bad company and I can't deny, bad company until the die I day,"_

_S_ tiles sang as she pulled the SUV up in a parking lot of a busy store miles away from Jennifer's house. She got out locked the doors and glanced around the parking lot to make sure no one was around. The coast was clear and she used her supernatural speed to blur away. She was in front of Jennifer's house on 5108 Shore Drive before she knew it.

The place was empty. She tilted her head focusing on listening for any heartbeats. She couldn't hear a heartbeat or breathing. No one was around. Jennifer's red car was gone. Stiles took a deep breath and blurred around to the back of the house. She took a lock picking kit out of her pocket. She could've used her strength to break the lock but she didn't want Jennifer to know someone was checking her out.

After what felt like an eternity the lock finally clicked and Stiles twisted the doorknob. The door opened and she stepped inside easily. The room she entered was the kitchen. It lookeed pristine almost like it was unlived in. She made her way slowly throughout the house but didn't find anything suspicious.

Random bills, books, movies, and clothes. She was busy going through her closet when she heard a noise from downstairs. She stopped and listened closely but didn't hear anything. She spotted a box in the corner of the closet and went to grab it when a door slammed shut in the house loudly. She heard footsteps on the stairs and heard someone breathing. She dashed to the bathroom in a flash and leaped out the window. She landed on her feet, rushed to the woods behind Jennifer's and waited to see who it was that was there. She didn't see anyone so she turned to the right to head back to the house. She screamed when she saw the person standing in front of her a glare on his face.

"You scared the crap outta me," Stiles growled. "What are you doing following me?"

"Curiousty," Peter said shrugging his shoulders. "Why are you snooping around Derek's place?"

"No reason," Stiles responded the narrowed her eyes at him. "Does Derek know what I am up too?"

"No," Peter snorted. "You're not exactly my nephew's first priority right now." He chuckled when she made a face. "I don't tell my nephew everything but I'll tell you. You're wasting your time. I've already looked over her. She's clean. Normal really. I guess that's what my nephew wants. After you and Kate."

"You're a dick," Stiles snapped crossing her arms over her chest. "If she's normal then you're a saint. Back off of me."

"So hormonal," Peter laughed shaking his head. "You're clearly jealous when you have no right to be. She's normal. You're pregnant with another guys baby. Get over my nephew."

"You're an ass," Stiles spat turning away from him. Then she glanced back at him. "When Klaus gets here I'd watch your step with me." Peter's face blanched but he didn't say anything. "When Jennifer gets what she wants. What she's after. I hope that she sends yo back to hell where you belong."

"Good day, Stiles" Stiles heard Peter call out as she walked away.

Stiles blurred back to her vehicle where she stood in silence waiting to calm down. Peter had royally pissed her off. She just knew Jennifer was up too something. She could feel it. She looked at her phone and saw it was already two o'clock. She breathed deeply and exhaled slowly her nerves finally calm. She got in the SUV and drove to Deaton's. She parked and made her way inside stopping in front of the door.

"I'll be out in a minute," Deaton called out from the other room. A few seconds later he was walking in the lobby. The vet stopped in his tracks and grinned. "Ms. Stilinski, Scott told me that you were back. What can I do for you?"

"What do you know about the Harvest?" Stiles questioned stepping forward only to be stopped. Deaton cocked an eyebrow at her. "Scott didn't tell you everything, huh?"

"No," Dragon laughed opening the door. "You're a-,"

"Werewolf," Stiles answered passing through the door easily. "I wasn't bitten. I was born. Not like the Hales. My gene didn't get triggered until I accidently killed someone."

"Okay," Deaton mused. "Like the Lock woods?"

Stiles stopped in her tracks. "How much do you know?"

"I know enough," Deaton said skeptically. "Now, what do you want to talk about? The Harvest Ritual? Are you in trouble with the witches in New Orleans?"

"I was," Stiles admitted truthfully leaning against the wall. "But I got out of that. Now though I sort of rescued one of their witches and everyone is angry. The witch who is here with me, she's part of the Harvest. A harvest girl."

"It wasn't completed?" Deaton asked. "The magic is still within this girl? You do know that for the Harvest to complete this girl will have to be sacrified. There is no other way. She will have to die."

Stiles sighed. She had hoped Dragon would know of another way but it seemed that there wasn't. "Great. I'll have to send a good friend back to New Orleans to die. That's freaking awesome."

"I'm sorry," Deaton apologized and then he glanced down at her stomach. "Scott never really tells me everything does he? I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Thanks," Stiles noted patting her stomach earning a kick from the baby. "I'm happy. Since there isn't a solution to my problem. What do you know about these murders? Scott told me that it's a Darach. Deucalion said it could be one of their old emissaries. Do you remember their names? You were Talia's. You should know them."

"Luke, Brett and Julia" Deaton answered. "They were all murdered though. So, it can't be one of them."

Stiles rolled her eyes. Today had been a complete waste. She hadn't accomplished anything. Deaton hadn't helped. Peter had stopped her investigation of Jennifer's house though she had found a piece of paper with a date on it, it still pissed her off. She wondered if Peter and Jennifer were working together to cause problems. She wouldn't put it past the ex alpha. He was probably trying to steal the alpha power back from Derek. She needed to keep an eye on him too. Another name added to that list. She rolled her eyes again and glanced back up at Deaton who was watching her closely. Somewhat warily.

"Are you afraid of me?" Stiles questioned the older man. He stayed still but his heart skipped a beat. "I'm not going to harm you. For me being so hyperactive I am in complete control of my wolf. I have total control of my shift too. You don't have to worry about me."

"I'm not worried about you," Deaton explained and his heart skipped again. "I'm worried about what you've brought with you. A vampire and an unstable witch."

Stiles gritted her teeth and put her hands on her hips. Scott must've told him about Josh. "Josh has good control. He doesn't drink from humans and he hasn't killed anyone. Unlike Peter. The alpha's. Matt. Jackson. So don't worry about him. Davina is fine. You have absolutely nothing to worry about." Stiles glared at him. "You should worry about Jennifer Blake. I know she's evil but no one is listening to me."

"That tends to happen when you leave and don't try to contact them," Deaton told her calmly. "I'll check things out Stiles. You just take care of your friends." He walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a little black jar. "It's Mistletoe. You'll know when you need to use it. Don't let it out of your sight. It's harmful to humans and werewolves. Be careful with it. I'll look out for anything suspicious. I'll look out for you as well."

"I can take care of myself," Stiles announced picking up the jar of Mistletoe. Don't worry about me. Thanks," Stiles waved at him. "Bye Deaton."

"Bye, Ms. Stilinski," Deaton acknowledged as she exited the room and made her way to the front door and left the animal clinic and the vet behind.

Stiles climbed in the SUV placing the mistletoe in the console, never noticing Peter hid behind a vehicle watching her closely his eyes glowing a bright blue and a calculating expression on his face.

* * *

**I hate this chapter!!**

**Is there anything y'all would like to read? A scene between certain characters? Tell me if you do!**

**Review? Thoughts? Feelings? Should I continue? No flames please**


	6. School Days & Crazy Nights

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I wish I owned Klaus though.**

* * *

**Chapter Six: School Days & Crazy Nights**

"What are you doing here, Stilinski?" Jackson asked as she and Davina walked up to the pack at the high school. "What is Davina doing here?"

"I'm attending high school," Davina answered brightly. Stiles shook her head but didn't say anything. "Hey this is great. I'm attending school for the first time in months. I have already seen Liam twice today."

"Young love," Lydia said with a chuckle. She looked over the two brunettes. "Davina, you look adorable. That dress is cute."

"It was one of Stiles' old dresses," Stiles grumbled leaning against the locker and glaring at another person who stared at her. "I hate this. Everyone is staring at me today. Laughing behind my back. Calloway and Richard's have gave me the evil else and someone gave me an adoption pamphlet. If I knew who I'd punch them in the face."

"Cheer up, Stilinski" Erica said joining the conversation and the group. Boyd was trailing behind her. "Don't listen to what these pathetic idiots say. You are awesome and we love you. Right Boyd?"

"Yeah," Boyd grinned at her. "They're idiots."

"Where are Scott and Isaac?" Stiles asked looking around for the two of them. "They better be in Finstock's class with me. I'm still pissed that he won't let me take his class at home."

"Finstock's missed you," Lydia admitted. "That's the only reason why. There's Scott and Isaac. They've been making out."

"Gross" Jackson gagged closing his eyes.

"Hey bro," Scott announced holding his fist out to bump and Stiles' did. "How's your day?"

"Horrible," Stiles muttered hugging Isaac and letting him nuzzle her neck. The beta had been doing that since she had came back. He patted her belly which earned him a kick. "Hey Isaac. Baby M sure likes you."

"Everyone loves Isaac," Erica cooed pinching Isaac's cheek. "He's like a cuddly puppy. I miss those cute little curls." She turned to Scott a devilish grin on her face. "Scott, what do you hold onto when he blows you?"

Stiles laughed at Scott's face turning bright red face and his choked gasps, Isaac's face was bright red too. Jackson had a disgusted look on his face. Boyd was simply shaking his head at Erica. Lydia looked curiously from Scott to Isaac. Davina's face was bright red and she excused herself to go to her next class which was English with Jennifer.

" Can we change the subject?" Jackson inquired and then grinned widely. "Hey Danny. Ethan."

Stiles turned in the direction Jackson was looking, she spotted the alpha twin and Danny who stared at her in shock. He hadn't seen her up close since she'd been back but she thought someone would've already told him about her situation.

"Hey Danny."

"Hey Stiles," Danny greeted with a wave. "I guess I didn't need to answer that question?"

Stiles chuckled shaking her head. She still couldn't believe that she asked him if she was attracted to gay guys. "He's very much straight. Only he is into blondes. Sucks to be me."

"Derek likes brunettes," Isaac mumbled though every wolf heard it.

"Right,' Danny said uncomfortably then squeezed Ethan's hand. That hand had been wrapped around her arm tightly. "This is Ethan, my boyfriend. Have you met him?"

"Vaguely," Stiles remarked sarcastically.

Ethan gave her a little smirk but remained quiet. The bell rang signaling the end to their conversation and the beginning of Coach's Econ class. Stiles followed the pack in and slunk to a seat in the back. Erica sat down in front of her and Scott sat to the right of her close to the window. Isaac sat down in front of him while Boyd took the seat to the left of her. Jackson sat down in front of him and Lydia in front of Jackson. Besides, Danny and Ethan, Calloway and Richards was in the class. Along with Greenberg, Allison and the alpha twin, Maiden, Caitlin, and some other people who Stiles knew by face but not their names.

She groaned wishing that she was anywhere but in a high school classroom. She had finally convinced her dad to let someone make a fake background for Davina. She didn't know who the guy was only that he got everything done and he didn't charge a lot. She had used the same guy when she needed to become Hayley Marshall.

She hadn't figured anything else out about Jennifer which had come to a stop when she spotted Peter following her around town. She didn't know what his problem with her was and wondered if he and Jennifer were working together. Another thing to add to the list that was getting longer and longer. Davina hadn't had anymore fainting spells and her magic had still been strong around them. The alpha pack hadn't done anything else to them and Derek had finally decided to wait for a little to retaliate. Aiden and Ethan were ignoring everyone now at school and she guessed Deucalion had told them to cease their taunts.

Stiles mind had been mainly focused on Jennifer that she had let the alpha's slip her mind. She hadn't found anything on the names yet that Deaton had given her except that the three were dead. Deaton had been a complete asshole and she wondered if maybe just maybe that he could be the one behind this all.

Stiles jumped when Finstock slammed a book down on the table as he walked into the room. "Good afternoon all you losers. Welcome to Senior Econ. It's great to have some of you all back with me. Some of you I'd rather not see ever again. That goes for you Greenberg. Now, listen up I am sure you idiots couldn't make it out there in the real world for even a day. So, I have put this assignment together." He held up a huge stack of papers. "Your assignment is simple. I gave you fake careers, marriages, and children. You have to make a budget. Argent, pass these out. They have everyone's names on the cover. This is your final project due at the end of the semester. Now, we're going to discuss today's topics."

Stiles took the paper from Allison avoiding looking at the hunter. She didn't have anything to say to her until she apologized. She rolled her eyes at her new occupation. Cop? "Seriously coach?"

"Thought that it was appropriate," Coach commented shrugging his shoulders. "You could've been a mortician. Stemmed right for Greenberg. Don't any of you complain. I'll take twenty points off the final grade. Now, let's get this class started."

Stiles sat staring at Finstock who rambled on and on about his ex wife and why should he have to pay alimony when she made more money. Her mind kept flashing back to the piece of paper she had found in Jennifer's closet. It had one word written on it but it had to be important, it was something. She had researched it but nothing had came up, it was frustrating, it was like the answer was right in front of her face but she couldn't place it. She let out a relieved sigh as soon as the bell rang signaling the end of the class and the end of the day meaning she could go home. She and the rest of the class got to their feet and grabbed the rest of their belongings but before they could leave Finstock slammed the classroom door shut.

"Wednesday night other is a memorial concert for the victims," Coach announced solemnly. "The band is playing. You all need to come and show your support. No complaining. Be there seven o' clock sharp. Dress nicely. Now, you bunch of pathetic losers get out of my face."

"He's so pleasant," Stiles said to Scott as they left the classroom, "Have you heard anything else? No murders or anything for the last couple of days?"

"Yeah," Scott mumbled holding Isaac's hand. "It's weird. It's like everything has just stopped. No murders or anything from the alpha's. Maybe it is all over."

"Or they are just waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike?" Lydia suggested rubbing her head. "I have this weird feeling that it's going to get worse. Crap, I need to go talk to Mr. Westover about my history paper. Come on Jackson."

"See you all later," Jackson called out as Lydia dragged him down the hall.

"Did you tell Stiles that Derek wants us all to come over for a pack meeting?" Erica asked squeezing her way through the two best friends "He wants to discuss strategies about the alpha's and he says that he has an idea on who is behind the murder's. He hasn't told us the theories he has yet."

Stiles snorted at Erica's words. Derek did know a whole lot about the supernatural but she was surprised that the alpha was sharing information with them. Guess, he wasn't going to push them away. Great. She wondered who he had decided was the Darach because she knew that it wasn't Jennifer's name that Derek spat out. She narrowed her eyes spotting the brunette down the hall. Derek's girlfriend was standing in front of her classroom door watching her closely, a hint of malice in her eyes. Stiles growled lowly and the teacher smirked at her eyes flashing that whitesh blue color. Jennifer cocked an eyebrow at her and went back in her classroom shutting the door behind her.

"Are you still jealous?" Erica scoffed causing Stiles to stop in her tracks. "Stiles come on. We've discussed this. Jennifer and Derek are good together."

"Erica," Boyd whispered as the blonde's eyes flashed yellow. "Back off. We are at school."

"Boyd she is questioning our alphas potential mate," Erica spat. "She's the outsider not Jennifer."

"I'm your friend," Stiles replied shooting Erica a glare. "I'm not an outsider. I've been nothing but good to yo Erica."

"Guys," Isaac mumbled from Scott's side. "Come on. Let's not fight. Not here."

"Yeah," Scott nodded in agreement, "Erica calm down."

Stiles shot Erica another glare and saw the blonde's eyes flash a brighter yellow. Her claws started to appear and Stiles squared her shoulders ready to kick Erica's ass if need be. "Back off, Erica. Yes, l left. Stop throwing that in my face. When everyone finds out that I'm right don't even bother coming to me to asks for help."

"We don't need your help," Erica growled stepping toward her only to drop to her needs holding onto her head tightly. "Ow."

"Erica!" Boyd gasped bending down to the blonde as she whimpered in pain. "Erica!"

"What's going on?" Isaac gasped as people stopped to stare at them. "Back off!"

"Stiles?!" Scott asked lowering his voice. "Are you doing this?"

"No," Stiles retorted knowing exactly who was behind this. But she couldn't find her in the crowd of people. "Everyone back the hell off and get the fuck out of here."

Everyone scattered out of the hallway after Stiles yelled at them and Erica finally stopped whimpering. She lay there frowning up at Stiles who shook her head as Davina came into view. "I had it under control. I can take care of myself. That was not necessary."

"This was your fault?" Erica snarled rising to her feet and pushing Boyd away from her. "What the hell, bitch? Why would you do that? You're supposed to be a friend."

"Wow," Davina scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "Me a friend to you? Aren't I an outsider? Like your so called friend Stiles who you were going for her throat. Yeah, some friend Erica. You all may consider Stiles an outsider, Josh and I are outsiders too. We're all your friends and allies. When it comes down to it, you should trust her. She's still the same person as she was and whether you want to admit it or not she is absolutey right. Jennifer is up too no good. I'm a very powerful witch and I can feel the magic radiate off of her. Take with what that will you." Davina stepped closer to Erica who took a step back. "If you mess with the three of us it will be the last thing that you do. I promise."

"Davina," Stiles whispered staring at the hardness in the brunette's eyes.

Erica glared at Stiles and took off down the hall. Boyd mumbled an apology before he took off after her. Stiles turned to Scott who was shaking his head at her and Isaac was staring down at the floor. "Scott, Isaac. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to anger Erica. She's-,"

"It's fine," Isaac told her interrupting her as they walked out off the school. "I don't know why she's acting that way. Yeah, you left but you came back. I don't agree with her, Stiles. But you shouldn't question Derek's choice about Jennifer's. She's not bad. She's-"

"Weird," Scott responded and Stiles shot him a questioning look. "Isaac you have to admit it. Derek is the one of us who has lost the most and he falls for a newcomer. Proceeds to tell her about us and welcome her into a pack. Why would he do that? Especially, when he jumped down our throats saying that we should always keep it a secret. To never tell anyone."

Isaac turned to her. "I believe you but it will take all of us to convince Derek. We have to find some more information. Jackson and Lydia will help. Boyd will take some time to convince. He doesn't argue with Erica. Peter?"

"He's already warned me away," Stiles admitted truthfully. Davina eyed her curiously. "It was the other morning when I went to Deaton's." Stiles told him leaving out her investigation of Jennifer's house. "Don't worry I can handle Peter."

"So can I," Davina commented as they walked out of the school. "Liam said you all had lacrosse practice."

"It's just for the juniors," Scott answered then his cellphone chirped and quickly checked it. "Derek wants us all there around six. He wants you three there too. You should come up with a plan to discuss all of this with Derek. He's going to be angry."

"Well yeah," Stiles said. "I'm going to accuse his girlfriend of being the Darach. Wouldn't you be angry?"

Scott shrugged his shoulders and grabbed Isaac's hands. "My mom is at work. We're going to spend some time alone together. See you at Derek's. I'll support you."

"Thanks bro," Stiles thanked him and watched as Scott dragged Isaac away from them. She turned her attention to Davina who was giggling. "They are cute. Huh?"

"Yeah," Davina responded and her body shook a bit before it calmed down. "I'm fine. Promise. Just overdid it with Erica. My magic is vibrating though. Jennifer is getting more and more powerful. I can feel it. We can't let her murder anymore people."

Stiles nodded in agreement and winced when the baby kicked her hard. She stopped leaning against the Jeep as another kick landed near her ribs. "Ow, kid. Calm down in there."

"Hayley?" Davina questioned rubbing her back, "Are yo alright? Is the baby alright?"

Stiles sucked in a deep breath as the baby kicked even harder and she dug her fingernails into the hood of the Jeep denting it. "Davina, you gotta call my dad!"

"Okay," Davina said frantically. "What's going on?"

"I think the baby-," Stiles trailed off into a blood curdling shriek as her eyes rolled back in her head and she crumpled to the black top in front of her jeep.

* * *

"Stiles?!" Stiles heard her dad's voice from somewhere near her. "Hey kid. Kiddo, hey come on. Wake up."

"Uh," Stiles moaned blinking her eyes open the shutting them as a bright light hit her vision. "It's too bright."

"Stiles?" Stiles heard a soft feminine voice say next to her. "Stiles, it's Melissa. Honey, come on. You gotta wake up. You and the baby are okay. Just wake up. Everyone is here to see you. Come on."

"Um," Stiles murmured and opened her eyes this time keeping them open. She blinked and saw her dad to the right of her with Josh and Davina behind him. Melissa was stood on her left with Scott and Isaac behind her. "What happened?"

"You passed out," Her dad explained helping her sit up. "Davna said you were complaining that the baby was kicking really hard. Then you let out a blood curdling shriek and you dropped to the ground. She called 911. Scott and Isaac who heard you came back. They got there and waited with you for the ambulance. They said that you started convulsing and spitting up purple sludge. It was wolfsbane."

"I was poisoned?" Stiles asked gasping. Her hand flew to her stomach and she breathed a sigh of relief when she felt her baby kick. "Who would give me wolfsbane?"

"That's what we're trying to figure out," Derek said walking in the room. He avoided looking at her though. "Who have you been around today?"

"My dad, Josh Davina, the pack" Stiles muttered taking a drink of the water that Josh handed to her. "Principal Turner, Coach Finstock. All the people in our Econ class which includes Allison, Aiden, and Ethan. How did I ingest the wolfsbane without knowing it."

"Your coca cola," Melissa explained holding up a plastic bag with a half full bottle inside. "You only took a small sip so it wasn't harmful. If you had drank the whole bottle you and the baby would've died."

Stiles shook her head and exhaled shakily. "Who is trying to kill me?"

"We think it was the guidance counselor," Derek remarked and Stiles scoffed in disbelief. "You did see her today. Right? Jennifer said she saw you waking out of her office."

" I did go see Ms. Morrell," Stiles acknowledged but shook her head. "My belongings stayed in my bag and I never left them alone. What do you think she's the Darach?"

"Yes, I do" Derek stated staring straight at her with his red alpha eyes. "She has been working with the alpha's. I followed her last night. She went to the alpha's. They were at the old Beacon Hills First National Bank. It's been abandoned due to being robbed. You wouldn't know you weren't here."

Stiles ignored that little jab and growled at Derek. He growled back and she laughed darkily. "Ms. Morrell is not the Darach. She is not Derek. You are being lied too. My belongings where right with me the whole time I was at school. The only time they were out of my sight was when I ran back in her office to ask a question."

"So it could be anyone," Scott piped up. "There is no scent on the bottle. It's hidden."

Stiles stared at Derek then took a deep breath knowing she was getting ready to piss him off. "It's Jennifer."

"What?" Derek snapped harshly. "You think that my girlfriend, my normal sane girlfriend is the one going around and killing people? Jennifer is not the Darach. You're just jealous that I'm happy and that you want to ruin it."

"I'm not jealous," Stiles yelled raising up in the bed and threw her legs off to the side. Derek jumped back and she got to her feet. "I am not trying to ruin anything. There is something wrong, Derek. You haven't noticed it because you're-,"

"What?" Derek asked roughly. "I'm what, Stiles? In love? Cause yes I am. I am n love with Jennifer and you are trying to ruin it. Just back off and if you say anymore bad things about my girlfriend, then this friendship is going to be over."

"I guess it is over then," Stiles said holding onto Josh as she wobbled on her feet. "Your girlfriend is not normal! If you can't see it then I am sorry. Watch your pack, Derek."

Derek just glared at her and flashed his red alpha eyes at her. He stomped out of the room telling Isaac and Scott to meet him at the loft in a couple of hours. Stiles sat back down on the bed and bent down grabbing her boots. Her dad didn't say anything just leaned back n the chair he had been sitting in.

"I'm going to get my Jeep and go home," Stiles told them pulling her boots on. "I'm going to find something to prove that I'm right. Scott? Isaac? You can decide who to believe. I am not going to force you to do anything."

"Let me at least tell the doctor you want to leave," Melissa said and Stiles nodded. "She'll be in here to discuss things with you. Your treatment of the poison."

"Tell her to hurry up," Stiles grumbled pulling her flannel shirt on and Melissa left the room. "Davina, I didn't scare you too bad. Did I?"

"Just a little bit," Davina confessed. "I thought that you were going to die. I was terrified. Your eyes rolled in the back of your head and your body started shaking really bad. Purplish black sludge was coming out of your mouth. Then you stopped moving. Stopped breathing. I was so scared but Scott and Isaac helped. They let me ride in the ambulance with you. I'm strengthing my protection spell on us. I've been reading about them the last few days and I think I've got them down. I am going to place them on all of us and even Derek too. The whole pack."

"Thanks," Isaac whispered and then stood up straight. "The doctor is here. Do you want Scott and I to wait outside?"

"Nah," Stiles said as the door opened and a tall red haired woman walked in the room with Melissa behind her. "Hey doc. Can I go?"

"You can," The doctor nodded. "Ms. Stilinski, your baby is okay. You should come in for a check up next week. To see if everything is still alright. We've got the aconite out of your system. Though most of it was already disappearing. You're really lucky if the dose had been higher you would've lost your baby. Your family would've lost you too. Now, you take it easy for the rest of the night. Make sure you watch you consome." She handed a few papers to Stiles. "Just sign these and you are goof to go. Melissa will get you checked out."

"Thanks," Stiles thanked her getting to her feet and grabbing her bag. She followed Scott, Isaac, Josh, her dad, Davina and Melissa out of the hospital room. "Dad, are you going back to work?"

"Yes," John answered hugging Stiles tightly. "I'll be home later tonight. You let Davina and Josh take care of you."

"I will," Stiles promised pulling away from him. "I'm going to get my Jeep and then I'll go straight home. Okay?"

"Straight home," The sherriff said and he left the hospital.

"Who is going to give me a ride to the school?" Stiles questioned her friends.

"I will," Josh offered. "I've got the SUV."

"Let's get out of here then," Stiles urged pulling Josh and Davina out of the building. "Scott, you and Isaac coming with us?"

"We should go see how angry Derek is," Scott responded as they walked into the parking lot. "You were out for a few hours. Are you sure you're okay?"

"I am," Stiles retorted opening the passenger side door of the SUV. "Just don't piss Derek off too bad taking up for me. I'll be by later maybe even though that will piss him off."

"You're more welcome than Jennifer," Isaac admitted eyes glowing yellow. "Come on, Scott. Bye."

"Bye everyone," Scott hollered as they rushed to Scott's bike.

Stiles got in the SUV as Scott and Isaac sped away. She leaned back in her seat as Josh drove them back to the high school. She tuned the two of them out as she tried to remember exactly who she had been in contact with. Her dad, Josh, Davina, the principal, Ms. Morrell, anyone who had passed by belongings and when she left them in the hall. The twins could've done it or hell even Allison. The brunette hunter had been giving her the evil eye and she still didn't trust her. She didn't know if she would ever trust the Argents. She sighed and shook her head. She just knew that Jennifer was somehow behind it somehow and that slip of paper with the word, _Baccari_ written on it had something to do with it. She would have to ask Jordan for help.

"We're here," Josh announced pulling up in front of the school where her Jeep was. "We'll wait until you get out and in your Jeep. You can drive, right?"

"Yes," Stiles remarked rolling her eyes hand on the door handle. "I am perfect." She opened the door and her eyes widened as did Josh's. "You smell that?"

"Yeah," Josh gasped eyes bleeding red and veins popping up underneath his eyes. "It's blood."

 **"** Someone's hurt?" Davina inquired from the backseat. "Where?"

"Come on," Stiles urged and the three brunette's got out of the SUV looking around the empty school parking lot.

Stiles went toward the front of the school and spotted a dark circle of what she knew was blood in front of the school sing. She gasped seeing the lifeless body of her father's deputy Tara laying there with blood dripping down over the bricks. Stiles looked to the left hearing a creaking noise and saw a shadowy black figure disappear in a wisp of black smoke.

* * *

**I have my endgame pairing and how I want this story to end... what about you?**

**Review?**

**PREVIEW of CH 7:**

**"Klaus?" Stiles whispered staring up at the blue eyed blonde original hybrid standing on her doorstep.**


	7. Alpha Fights & Hello Klaus

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I wish I owned Klaus though.**

 

* * *

**  
Chapter Seven: Confronting the Alphas & Hello Klaus**

"I'm sorry about Tara," Stiles apologized to her dad after he had gotten in from work and they got back from the police station. "I wish that I could've saved her."

"I know kid," John nodded taking a drink of coca cola. "Tara always kept an eye out for you. Your mother really liked her."

"Yeah," Stiles murmured staring down at the table top. "She did help me and Scott with our math homework. I always annoyed her when she was working. I am sorry."

The sheriff wiped his eyes and finished his drink. He stood up from the table and stretched his arms out in front of him. Davina and Josh were in the front room talking quietly. "I'm going to sleep. My shifts starts in the morning. Make sure that I am awake."

"Okay," Stiles nodded and hugged her dad tightly. She pulled away and let him go upstairs. "This place."

"I know," Davina said walking into the room. "Tara was so nice to us. She told me about you being little and staying at the office after your mom passed on."

"Yeah," Stiles whispered drying her eyes. She looked at the clock seeing it was eight at night. "I'm going to Derek's. Maybe, he will talk to me. You two are going to tay here. Watch over my dad."

"We can go with you," Davina offered. "Help out. Make a plan."

"No," Stiles told her shaking her head. "You two stay here and watch my dad. Everything is alright. Scott and Derek wanted to talk about what they are planing to do. Derek may not want me there but i am going to be there."

"Take care of you and baby Mikaelson," Davina pleaded. "It's not just you that you have to worry about."

"I know," Stiles assured her grabbing her keys. "Me and the baby boo will be fine."

"Don't do anything stupid," Josh ordered, "We'll take care of your dad."

"Thanks," Stiles replied and left the house.

She shut the back door and went to her Jeep getting in. She backed out of the driveway and stopped rolling her window down. "Did you get it done?"

"The circle is complete," The short haired brunette told her and got in the Jeep. "Why did you decide to ask me for help?"

"Figured that you owed me," Stiles replied shrugging her shoulders. "Besides, you're the only human that would do this, Allison. You were my last resort."

"Right," Allison sighed. "You're right though. I just don't understand why you did that."

"Protecting my dad, Davina and Josh" Stiles answered honestly. "I don't want them in any danger. Did you know that your grandfather was going to take me? Or did you find out after I was taken?"

"After," Allison remarked. "I know that you won't believe me but it's the truth. I was just after Erica and Boyd. I wanted to get at Derek, take his betas. Gerard really got in my head. I was grief stricken over my mother and went overboard. I am sorry, Stiles."

"Apology noted," Stiles stated seeing Allison frown. "I'm not going to forgive you in a spilt second, I know you were hurting from your mother's death but you shouldn't have took it that far. You also had no right to call me a murderer." Allison opened her mouth but Stiles held her hand up. "Don't apologize again. I don't want to hear it. Just thanks for tonight."

"Okay," Allison said. "Deucalion is insane. Right? Jackson and Lydia were talking about him. My dad mentioned him too."

"He's something," Stiles mumbled driving down the road. "Derek called him a fanatic. Peter said at one time he wanted everyone to get along. The hunters and the wolves. Then Gerard blinded him. Your grandfather is a sadistic bastard."

"He is," Allison agreed with her. "Scott and I went to see him in a home a couple weeks ago. He told Scott everything he knew about Decaulion. This, tonight is not going to go well. Someone is going to get hurt."

"Probably," Stiles grumbled pulling into a parking spot. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and sent a quick text to Scott saying they were there. "Are you up for this? You know since you've been dating Aiden."

"It was one date," Allison gripped throwing her hands up in the air. "I'm not dating or sleeping with the enemy. Look at you. You're pregnant with a-,"

"Murdering hybrid's baby?" Stiles asked thinking of Klaus. She knew he was on his way. "He's a jerk. His brother is nice though. Really sweet. Pretty eyes."

"You're having a baby with one brother but in like with the other?" Allison questioned cocking an eyebrow at her. "You've come along way from being into comic books, video games, and L.A.R. "

"Haha," Stiles snarked sarcastically. "I still do everything you listed though now magical creatures are real. I am one, I'm not in like with Elijah. He's nice to me."

"Alright," Allison laughed and glanced at her watch. "We better go on up. Figure everything out."

"Yeah," Stiles said and they got out of the Jeep. She placed a hand on her stomach. "I'm gonna take care of you kid. I promise. First though I am going to kick bad guy ass."

"Nice speech," Allison commented as she situated her bows and arrows. "You do know Scott's not going to let you go?"

"Watch me go," Stiles told her. "He is not going to stop me. I do what I want. Besides, I need to be here." She frowned. "Allison, when you and your dad stumbled on the Darach? Did you see who it was?"

"No," Allison answered. "It was just a body dressed in black. A pale bald head. Three jagged marks covered it's face spilting it's lips apart. The eyes were a whiteish-,"

"Blue," Stiles finished and her heart sunk. She knew it was Jennifer and she was right when she accused her this evening. She had seen the teachers eyes flash that color. "I think I know who it is. I even told Derek but he didn't believe me."

"I can help," Allison volunteered as the elevator doors opened. "First, we need to focus on the Alpha pack."

"Yeah," Stiles mumbled. She couldn't wait to show Derek that she was right.

The two brunette's walked in the loft. Stiles saw Isaac, Scott, Derek and Jackson pacing around the room. Lydia, Erica and Boyd were nowhere to be seen. "Hey."

"Dude, what are you doing here?" Scott questioned noticing Stiles. "You really shouldn't be here. Peter's gone. The alpha's took Erica, Boyd, and Lydia."

"Erica? Boyd?" Stiles gasped as Allison whisperd . "Lydia?"

"Yeah," Jackson whispered claws appearing and eyes flashing blue. "We know where they are. We're just waiting."

"For what?" Stiles asked, "We should be out there right now. It's Erica, Boyd and Lydia."

"We know that," Derek snapped growling at her. Clearly, he was still angry about this afternoon. "Who do you think has been watching out for them since you've been gone?"

"Don't start with that," Stiles spat. "I was gone, yeah but I am back now. I'm here to help."

"Help?" Isaac scoffed. "You're pregnant. You are staying here."

"No, I am not" Stiles protested. "I am going. It's Lyds, Erica, and Boyd. They are my friends too. I am going and you're not going to stop me."

"Now, that we've got that all decided," Chris Argent said walking in Derek's loft. "Let's go."

Stiles walked to the door and Derek stopped her by grabbing her arm. She scowled at him. "What, Hale?"

"Watch your back," Derek warned voice soft. "Just because Deucalion declared you off limits doesn't mean the other alpha's won't try anything. Be careful."

Stiles jerked her arm out of his grasp. He looked hurt then it changed tons scowl. "I can take care of myself. I've been doing that for the last six months."

"Let's go," Jackson urged walking to the door. "Time's wasting."

Stiles raced after the werewolves as they made their way downtown to the bank the alpha's were squatting in. Chris and Allison got there minutes after them. Stiles listened to Chris and Derek prattle off instructions about how this was going to go down. Scott, Isaac, and Jackson were going in from the top. Chris and Allison sneaking in through the back doors. She and Derek were going to walk right through the front doors.

Stiles walked a little behind Derek who cautiously opened the door. He looked around and then gestured for her to enter. She wondered in looking inside the bank for any signs of red eyes or noises from her taken friends. She didn't see or hear anything. They got to the lobby of the bank and she saw where half of the floor was missing. Down below she could see an escalator and bits of the building laying there on the floor.

A tap tap noise caused her to jump and she whirled around spotting Deucalion. He smirked at the two of them. "Nice of you two to join us. Mr. Hale. Ms. Stilinski, didn't know that you'd be here."

"Where is our friends?" Stiles questioned hearing loud roars in the distance. "Erica, Lydia, and Boyd! Where are they?!"

"Lydia is fine," Deucalion said quietly. "Now, Derek have you decided to join us? This could all go easier. Your blonde haired beta Jackson has already been knocked out by Kali. The twins have subdued Scott and Isaac. Cute couple." He chuckled tilting his head to the side. "There goes the hunter and his daughter."

As Deucalion spoke, Stiles watched as her friends were carried into the room all of them unconscious. Kali, Ennis, and the twins circled around her and Derek. Her eyes widened when she saw the twins morph into one huge creature and charge at Derek.

"Holy shit!" Stiles yelled.

"That would indeed be the correct term," Deucalion chuckled as Derek went flying through the air.

Stiles saw Isaac, Scott, and Jacksonwake back up and run over to Derek before taking on the huge mega alpha. Derek was busy with Kali and Ennis. Stiles sqaured her shoulders glanced down at her stomach and then joined the fight. She kicked Kali in the side and the alpha roared at her. She landed another kick as Kali turned. She blurred away from the woman as she tried to kick her.

Kali growled at her eyes flashing red and claws popping out. "Come on, little wolf. Come out and protect Derek. He'll be the only one that you can protect. The little blonde put up a better fight than you have. I broke her neck for her efforts. What am I going to do with you?"

"Nothing," Stiles shouted hoping that Kali was lying about Erica. "You're not going to do anything to me."

"We'll see," Kali stated running toward her.

Stiles backed away from the charging alpha using her supernatural abilities. She slammed her fist in Kali's face sending her staggering to the ground. Before she could blink Kali was in front of her hand wrapping around her throat. She choked trying to get her breath as the alpha squeezed her throat, lifting her up in the air. Stiles pulled at her hands, then grabbed at Kali's arms and sunk her claws into them. She dragged them down the alpha's arms. Blood dripped out of the wounds as Kali let out a loud roar and dropped her to the ground. Stiles landed on her feet and kicked Kali in the stomach forcing her back. She glanced around in time to see Ennis and Derek topple over the hole in the floor.

"Derek!" Stiles screamed running toward the edge of the floor and looking down. Derek had landed flat on his back on the escalator. A gaping wound across his stomach. Ennis was on his side next to Derek. Neither of them moving. "Derek!"

"Look at your alpha," Kali snarled stepping up to her. "I don't think he made it. He'll be able to join Erica and Boyd now. Lydia's okay."

"Go to hell," Stiles spat looking at the alpha who smirked at her. She glanced back down and saw Derek haad disappeared. "Where'd he go?"

"Don't sorry about him, Ms. Stilinski" Deucalion said in a chipper tone. "He's off taking care of his wounds. You and your friends need to deal with Erica and Boyd's bodies. Ms. Martin is fine. Ethan, Aiden, get Ennis and let's go."

Stiles watched as they left the bank. The twins carrying Ennis' body. She saw Jackson running up the stairs with Isaac right behind him. Scott was sniffing the air eye glowing yellow. Stiles blood turned to ice when she heard Issac let out a low mourning howl. "No!"

"Isaac," Scott mumbled racing in the direction of his boyfriend,

"I can't be here," Stiles muttered looking at Chris Argent. He had a frown on his face. "Tell them I'm going back to my dad's. I can't stay."

"I will," Chris assured her. "You and the baby?"

"She's fine," Stiles whispered feeling her move around. "I'm sorry. I gotta go."

Stiles blurred out of the building and back to her Jeep. Tears were running down her cheeks as she got in the Jeep and started it. She shifted gears and backed out of the parking lot. She sped down the highway not paying attention to the road. Her mind on Boyd and Erica being murdered by the alpha's. Erica who yes they had a fight today but she still cared about her. She was the Catwoman to her Batman. Boyd, strong, tall, silent Boyd shot took up for her even though she annoyed the hell out of him. Her phone was beeping liked crazy, the one her dad gave her. She just knew that she had missed calls, texts, and voice mails from Davina and Josh. She knew that they were angry at her. Her dad was going to read her the riot act. She shook her head and looked down at the phone and then back up to the road.

"Holy shit!" She yelled slamming on the brakes.

The jeep went skidding around in the road and came to a stop. She jumped out, hands shaking as she saw the person standing there. He glanced up at her eyes flashing from their alpha red to their normal hazel. She walked over to him and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"Derek?"

"Stiles?" Derek whispered holding onto his side. "I got to get out of here."

"Let me take you to Deaton's," Stiles said throwing his arm around her neck and wrapping an arm around his back. "He'll get you stitched up. Cause you really look gross right now. I think I can see your insides." She gagged holding back the urge to vomit. "I uh oh gosh please don't let me throw up right now."

"Stiles?" Derek gasped as she helped him to the passenger seat. "Shut up. I am not going to Deaton's. Take me to your house."

"Alright," Stiles grimaced and ran to the driver's side getting in. "My house it is."

Derek shifted in and out of consciousness as she sped down the highway. She kept her hands on the wheel and heaved a sigh of relief as her house came into view. Her dad's car was gone and knew that he must've got called in. The mountain ash circle was broken when she pulled into the driveway easily. She ran to the front door and jerked it open startling Davina and Josh who were sitting on the couch.

"Help!"

"What's wrong, Hayley?" Davina inquired rushing over to her. "You're covered in blood. Are you hurt?"

"It's not mine," Stiles murmured shaking her head. Josh's eyes were turning red. "No! It's Derek. The alpha's they attacked us again. It's bad. We need to get him in here."

"He should go to the hospital," Josh piped up following her outside. "He looks bad."

"No hospitals," Derek mumbled leaning on Josh. "Just get me inside."

"So gross," Josh gagged helping Stiles get Derek in the house. "Where too?"

"My room," Stiles retorted. They got Derek up to her room and laid him down in her bed. "Davina, go get some towels, wet wash clothes, um peroxide, and bandages. They should all be under the sink in the bathroom. Josh go get some bottles of water."

"Alright," Josh and Davina replied leaving the room.

Stiles sat down next to Derek and helped him to a sitting position. She pulled the ripped shirt lover his head and he winced in pain. His wounds weren't healing like they normally did. "I think I'm doing a little better with this than I did when you were shot."

Derek chuckled eyes half closed. "You told me that I stunk."

"You did," Stiles snickered. "Why are you healing so slowly?"

"It's because it's from an alpha," Derek explained as Davina walked back into the room. "You don't have to do that."

"It's fine," Stiles assured him and cleaned his wounds. "I'm better at this blood thing now. You'd be surprised at how many times I've been attacked or saw someone attacked."

Derek winced as she cleaned the blood away. "I missed you. I thought you had been killed when they found the hunter's bodies. Gerard taunted me about you. I thought you left because I had taken advantage of you."

"Hey now," Stiles said cupping his cheek forcing him to look up at her. This afternoon at the hospital was going through her mind but he was in pain. "You did not take advantage of me at all. Don't think that. I wanted to have sex with you. You didn't force me. I was seventeen I knew what I was doing."

Derek nodded and Stiles removed her hands from his face. "Did you think about me?"

"Everyday," Stiles mumbled. "I missed everyone. I made a friend, Tyler then followed him home. Met all of his friends. Accidentlym screwed over his friends and caused a boy to get killed. I ran into the arms of someone who I thought could protect me. Slept with him and made a baby. Went to New Orleans were some bad shit happened. Now, I am here."

"Back with me," Derek breathed cupping her cheek. He rubbed his thumb over bottom lip. "Don't leave me again."

When he leaned over she pulled back causing him to scowl. She didn't want him to kiss her like this. Not with what occurred at the hospital and not while he was with someone else. "Jennifer."

"Right," Derek furrowed his brows. "Jennifer." He cleared his throat. "Erica? Boyd?"

"Dead," Stiles said softly and Derek growled. "I am so sorry, Derek."

Derek didn't say anything just pulled her body closer to him and buried his face in her neck. She sat there letting him hold onto her until he fell asleep. Davina was asleep in her computer chair and Josh was crashed out on the floor. She pulled away from Derek and placed the bandages on his side. She pulled the blankets over him and wandered downstairs.

It was midnight when she looked at the clock on the wall. She finally got around to washing the dried blood from her hands. She sent a quick text to Scott telling him that Derek was okay and not to worry.

A knock on the door caused her to jump. Of course the beta's wanted to be with their alpha. She jogged over to the door and opened it. "Scott, I told you that Derek was okay."

"Not Scott, little wolf" A voice drawled and she gasped. "Not who you were expecting? Huh, Hayley? Or should I say, Stiles?"

"Klaus?" Stiles whispered staring at the blue eyed blonde haired Original hybrid standing on her doorstep.

* * *

**Review?**

**CH 8 Preview:**

**"Good," Stiles exhaled and turned to go up the stairs. She stopped in her tracks when Klaus pulled her hand back and twirled her around to face him. She looked up at him and he licked his lips. "What now?"**


	8. Little Wolf Let Me In

**I don't own Teen Wolf or The Originals. I wish I owned Klaus though.**

* * *

 

**Chapter Eight: Little Wolf Let Me In**

A million things crossed through Stiles mind but the nagging one was _'Is he going to kill me?'_ She stepped back and grabbed the door slamming it shut. A knock on the door sounded again and then the house shook.

"You're going to want to let me in," Klaus yelled hitting the door again. "Hayley, do you really want me to go see if your father would like to meet the father of your child? You've already lost your mum would you want me to take care of your father?"

Stiles grimaced and opened the front door back up to stare at Klaus who had a smirk on his face, his hands behind his back. "You are not going to hurt my dad or anyone in this town."

"Watch your tone," Klaus warned placing his hands on the door facing. "Now, go get the little witch and young Joshua. It's time for us to go back home."

"I am not going anywhere with you," Stiles snapped and she heard him growl. "I'm not going to be locked up for my own good. So, no I am not going back with you."

Klaus rolled his eyes and tightened his grip on the door. "Do I have to remind you that I have enemies everywhere? You are in danger. Now like I said go get your things and let's go. I am not going to argue with you."

"No," Stiles replied crossing her arms over her chest. "I am not going back with you, Klaus. I am staying here with my dad."

"No, we are going home," Klaus said angrily eyes glowing to their hybrid nature. "I want my child to be born in New Orleans. To grow in my family home. Not here. Not here in this town where residents are dropping like flies. Elijah will be glad to see you."

"Is he not here?" Stiles asked thinking of the older man. He had been incredibly nice to her and she missed him. "Who is here with you?"

"Marcellus and Rebekah," Klaus answered. "Elijah is home watching over things. Maybe, if I sent him you would want to come home. I know how much you like my brother."

Stiles snorted and rolled her eyes at the hybrid's jealousy of her and his brother. "Elijah is nice to me. Of course I like him. Now, just go back home and when I am about to go into labor I will call you."

"Once again I am not arguing with you about this," Klaus stated impatiently. "Marcel is here to take Davina home. The witches say that the harvest ritual needs to be completed or Davina will die. Has she already shown symptoms of her magic straining her body? It will get worse the longer she stays."

"Wait. What?" Stiles asked thinking of Davina's shaking body and her fainting spells. "She's dying?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded solemnly. "She's been having symptoms already?"

"Yeah," Stiles whispered. "She's shaky and she's fainted a few times. She's asleep when she gets up we will discuss it further. If she wants to go back she can. I don't want her to die. We may have to force her to return. She'll hate every single one of us."

"She'll be alive," Klaus murmured. "Now, little wolf. Invite me in."

"You've gotta promise to not kill anyone," Stiles told him pointing a finger at him.

"I can't make any promises," Klaus said tightly then sighed. "I'm going to convince you to come home. Am I?"

"No, you're not" Stiles responded in a determined tone. "I'm staying here. My friends and family are here. They need my help. We just lost two of my friends tonight. Erica and Boyd. They were murdered by an alpha pack."

"There are werewolves here?" Klaus inquired curiously. "You were part of a pack?"

"I was," Stiles confirmed wondering what he was getting at. Knowing him it wasn't any good. "Me, Scott, and his ex girlfriend. When I left he joined the Hale pack. The alpha pack who murdered my friends is ran by a blind alpha named Deucalion. Plus, there is something called a Darach going around sacrificing people. My childhood best friends and favorite deputy were murdered."

"Hayley," Klaus sighed reaching out to touch her face. He dropped his hand when it hit the magical barrier. "I am sorry about your friends but that is the perfect reason to return to New Orleans with me. It's not safe to you here."

"It's not safe for me there," Stiles snapped. "Those crazy witches tried to kill me and you, you decided that I am just an incubator. You treat me as if I am a possession."

"You are my possession," Klaus declared in a boastful tone. "You, the baby, belong to me. Stop being so stubborn about this. I am not going to let you stay in this town to get killed."

"No one is letting me do anything," Stiles scoffed. "I know we're not going to get anywhere with this so. Klaus, you are invited in."

Klaus grinned and stepped inside the house. Stiles grabbed his arm and he stopped in his tracks staring down at her. "What, Sweetheart?"

"You've got to promise me that you won't hurt anyone," Stiles said staring into his normal blue eyes. "Klaus, please don't hurt any of my friends and my dad."

"Fine," Klaus replied grinning. "I will not harm any of your little friends or your father."

"Good," She breathed a sigh of relief.

Stiles turned to go back up the stairs but stopped in her tracks when he pulled her back. His hand grapsed hers and he twirled her around to face him. She looked up at him and he licked his lips. "What now?"

"I made you a promise now you have to make me one," Klaus whispered his nose touching hers. His hands were gripping her hips tightly. "When I help you take care of this problem you have going on here and be sure that I will. You are going to go home with me. No objections, Hayley."

"Stiles," Stiles muttered her lips inches from his. Her hands gripped his shirt her nails digging into his sides. "My name is Stiles and the answer is no."

"No?" Klaus questioned tone amused and deadly. His hands held her waist tighter but not enough to hurt. "Well, Stiles. It seems that we have come to an impasse. Who should I start with first? Davina? Josh? He frowned and then smirked deviously. "Scott? Lydia? Jackson? Maybe, Isaac? Or the lovely Melissa McCall?"

"How do you know their names?" Stiles questioned staring up at him in horror. "You don't touch them."

"I can do whatever I want," Klaus retorted. "As for knowing your friends names I had a little time to check Beacon Hills out on the plane ride here. Ouiet an interesting town. Unsolved murders, house fires, mysterious disappearances, strange animal attacks and animal sightings. It sure gives Mystic Falls a run for it's money."

"It does," Stiles responded moving her hands down to grip his hips. She was in a very intimate position with him. It was weird. "It's better than New Orleans though. At least witches aren't trying to use me to get to you here."

"True," Klaus commented and tilted his head up. "Ah, we have company. I believe that your father has arrived." He stepped back letting his hands fall from her hips causing hers to fall to her side. "Please introduce me to baby Mikaelson's grandfather."

"Don't touch him," Stiles snarled listening to her dad cut the engine off, open the door and then slam it shut. His footsteps dragged as he walked up to the house and opened the front door. "Klaus."

"Stiles?" Her dad asked staring at them as he stood in the doorway in his uniform. He eyed Klaus his hand flying to his holstered gun. "No, dad. It's okay. He's okay."

"I'd believe that if your shirt wasn't covered in blood," Her dad anmounced walking toward her. "Who the hell is this? Why the hell are you covered in blood? Is the blood yours?"

"Derek's," Stiles remarked seeing Klaus furrow his brows at her. "I went to go help him and the pack with the Alpha's. They had took Erica, Lydia, and Boyd. We wanted to get them back. Derek found out they were at an old bank. We went there and Derek got hurt. Kali and I got into a fight-,"

"Are you okay?" Klaus asked blurring in front of her and putting his hands on her shoulders. He moved his hand to her stomach. "Did this alpha hurt you? Is the baby okay? Hayley?!"

"She's fine," Stiles assured him laying her hand over his. She avoided the mention of her poisoning. "She's been kicking up a storm. Feel?"

"Mmmmhmmm," Klaus murmured rubbing her stomach absentmindedly. "Who exactly are all the members of the alpha pack?"

"Before you explain all of this," John said causing Stiles to flinch and move away from Klaus. "Can you tell me who this is?"

"You haven't figured it out yet mate?" Klaus inquired in a moking tone. "I'm Klaus Mikaelson." He pointed to Stiles' stomach. "That's my baby."

"You're the evil hybrid?" Her dad asked.

"You've heard of me?" Klaus boasted. "Great. It's good to know you've heard of me. That way you won't try anything stupid."

John scoffed and shook his head walking over to the couch and sitting down. "You really know how to pick them, kid."

"I clearly have a type," Stiles explained shrugging her shoulders. "It's asshole. I have no excuses."

The sheriff rolled his eyes and glanced at Klaus. "Are you going to stay here too? We've only got the two rooms. You're not sleeping in Stiles' room-,"

"Like that is going to change anything," Stiles snickered earning a glare from her dad. She held her hands up. "Sheesh, I was just joking."

"If you stay here you can sleep on the couch," John offered and then pointed at Klaus. "I've heard about you. Listen here you are not going to do anything to my daughter, Davina or Josh. I don't care how bad you are supposed to be. I'm worse. I'm the father of the girl yo pregnant."

Stiles sucked in a breath watching Klaus eye her father. The hyrbid's expression gave away nothing. She braced herself to get ready for his attack when a genuine smile broke out on his face.

"I like you, sir" Klaus retorted and held out his hand which her dad took. Klaus did nothing terrible just shook her father's hand. "Don't worry. I won't kill the little witch or Joshua. I'm just here to send them back home. Marcel and my sister Rebekah are waiting to take them back."

"They are so not going to be happy about that," Stiles said and cocked her head to the side when she heard someone moving upstairs. "Our guests are awake. I need to go check on them. Wait here."

Stiles rushed up the stairs to her room seeing Josh was awake with a horrified expression on his face. Davina was still asleep and Derek was standing by the window. "I'm guessing that you heard our new guest?"

"Klaus is going to kill me," Josh whispered. "I took the witch and his well you. I am going to die."

"Calm down," Stiles snapped her eyes locked on Derek. He frowned at her. "Klaus is here."

"I heard you," Derek scowled face shutting down of all emotions. "Listen, Stiles thank you for everything but I need to go. Go check on Isaac and everyone. Especially, with what happened to Erica and Boyd."

"Okay," Stiles nodded. "You have to wait so that I can give you a ride home.

"I'll be downstairs," Derek said leaving the room.

"The old boyfriend meeting the new flame?" Josh inquired putting clothes in his duffel bag. He nudged Davina until her eyes blinked open. "Klaus is here."

"What?" Davina gasped flying up in the bed. "But my spell. It's still on us. We're still hidden. How did he find us?"

"I haven't had time to ask him," Stiles explained as Josh continued to shove their belongings in bags. "But he called me Stiles and not Hayley when he greeted me. So, I am assuming that he knows I'm not really Hayley Marshall."

"Is Marcel here?" Davina inquired. "Or just Klaus?"

"Klaus is here at the house," Stiles retorted grabbing her car keys and cell. "But he said that Marcel and Rebekah are here as well."

"Okay," Davina answered. "Marcel is going to try to make me go back home. Hayley, I don't want to go back home. There is not anything there for me. I started school here. Liam is here. My dad left years ago and my mother is dead. Marcel lied to me. I am not going back. I am staying here with you and John. Josh isn't going anywhere either."

"We'll discuss it more when I get back," Stiles told her walking out of her room. Davina and Josh hot on her heels. "I have to take Derek home. Davina, there are some things that we have to discuss. I'm well we we'll discuss it when I get back."

"I am not going back," Davina stated. "I'm not."

"Ah," Klaus said clapping his hands together as they entered the front room. "There is the little witch. Marcellus has been worried about. Hayley, you didn't tell me that an alpha werewolf was staying here."

Derek was sitting on the couch next to her dad who was still watching Klaus closely. Derek was staring down at the floor but he glanced in her direction when she had walked in the room. "You ready to go?

"Yeah," Derek nodded and got up from the couch. "Sheriff, I'll be by later to being your clothes back. I'll have to figure out what I'm going to say to Erica and Boyd's families."

"Okay," John responded. "I'll be there too. Explain everything to their parents."

"Yeah," Derek muttered. "Ready?"

"Sure," Stiles replied turning to Klaus who was staring at Klaus. "Listen I am going to take Derek home. I'll be right back."

"No," Klaus declared and she crossed her arms over her chest. "No. I am going with you. I just got you back in my sight. I am not letting you out of it."

"Fine," Stiles grunted. "Davina? Josh? I will be back I promise. No one can get in the house until Dad or me invites them in."

"Good," Davina replied frostily. "I'm angry at Marcel for lying to me."

"You'll have to discuss that with him," Klaus said. "Now, Stiles let's get your little boyfriend home."

"You're an ass," Stiles grumbled following Derek out of the house to the SUV. She got in the driver's side and Derek took the passenger side. Klaus drowned but climbed in the back. "Derek this is Klaus Mikaelson. Klaus, this is Derek Hale."

"Hale?" Klaus mused a hint of a grin on his face. "Your mother was Talia?"

"You knew my family?" Derek asked gruffly.

"I make it my business to know about every supernatural happening in the world," Klaus exclaimed. "Your mother was a good kind alpha though her younger brother was a terrible menace." He lowered his voice. "I do have to say that I am terribly sorry about your family, Derek. I assume whomever murdered your family are dead. If not I can help."

"Kate's dead," Stiles stated eyes on the road. "Peter ripped her throat out and then we took Peter down."

"Poor Peter," Klaus murmured. "Always thought he was crazy. Well, he must've been an alpha and you took the power. Right Derek?"

"How do you know that?" Derek snapped shifting around in the seat to look at Klaus. "What? Have you been watching Beacon Hills?"

"No," Klaus remarked rolling his eyes. "I hear things. Our world stays close. People talk. If I knew Stiles was from here I would've made the trip sooner."

"Why didn't you come here when you had the means to make hybrids?" Stiles questioned, she knew all about his search for wolves to create hybrids when Elena was still a human doppelganger. "Instead of searching down in Tennessee."

"These type of werewolves would not work," Klaus replied. "Besides, I wasn't about to let Mikael find out about them. Don't you remember hearing about him?"

Stiles nodded. She did remember hearing about Klaus' father, the man who raised him and treated him horribly. "I remember. He's dead now. So-,"

"I haven't the means to make hybrids anymore," Klaus said. "Or do you not recall Elena being a vampire? Besides, I have the vampires in the quarter to rule over. Elijah is their right now watching over things. Do you know Elijah, Derek?"

"I haven't heard of him," Derek replied and Stiles groaned. "Should I know him?"

"He's my older brother," Klaus replied and Stiles was happy he hadn't mentioned her. "Plus, Stiles here has feelings for him. He's very taken with her. My brother kind of weird when you think about it. The mother of my child and Elijah thinks himself in love with her. Well, it's not like we haven't cared for the same girl before."

Stiles grip tightened on the steering wheel. Klaus irritated the hell out of her. She was not in love with Elijah. He was nice to her and her revelations about Derek has overridden everything about Elijah.

"Can you just shut up? I am not in love with your brother. He is nice to me. Something that you haven't been. Yeah, I'm going to like Elijah. You're an ass."

After her outburst Klaus leaned back in the seat and stayed quiet. She was slightly worried about how he was going to react after they dropped Derek off. Derek stayed silent to staring out the window. She finally pulled up in front of Derek's building and stopped the car. She grabbed Derek's arm before he could exit the vehicle. He stared down at her hand then glanced back up at her meeting her eyes.

"I'm sorry about Erica and Boyd. If you need me call. Okay?"

"I will," Derek promised smiling at her and squeezing her hand. "Thank you for everything, Stiles. I'll see ya. Bye."

"Bye," Stiles waved as he got out of the SUV and made his way into the building.

Klaus had moved to the passenger seat and Stiles restarted the SUV pulling away. "So, you're not in love with my brother."

"No," Stiles told him."Like I told you. I'm not in love with your brother."

"That's right," Klaus mumbled then laughed. "You're not in love with my brother. You're in love with that werewolf, Derek."

Stiles choked on air and started sputtering. "I am I am not in love with Derek. Shut up!"

"Oh, little wolf" Klau laughed. "You have it bad. Was he the guy you were pining for when we had our one night stand?"

"Are you still pining for Caroline?" Stiles snapped defensively. "Or have you move on to Camille? She likes Marcel, ya know?"

"Oh, I have missed you" Klaus laughed. "Stiles? What the hell is that?"

"A nickname," Stiles acknowledged driving back to her house. "Couldn't pronounce my first name when I was little. Stiles was easier."

"Who exactly are you?" Klaus asked curiously. "I know that you are not Hayley Marshall. She doesn't exist. You're Stiles Stilinski, daughter of John Stilinksi. Beacon Hills Sheriff. You've been missing for six months. How old are you?"

"Eighteen," Stiles responded. "I don't understand why you are here. Shouldn't you be back in New Orleans restoring your rightful place as King?"

"I should be," Klaus noted. "But since you're here this is where I have to be."

"Not necessarily," Stiles shot back. "You don't have to be anywhere I am. I can take care of myself. I have been looking after myself and my dad for years. I don't need you."

"I have to disagree with you," Klaus said and Stiles glanced over at hm, seeing a smirk on his face. "This place like I said is crazier than Mystic Falls. Is it witchcraft?"

"What?"

"The murders of course," Klaus exclaimed. "Is it witches?"

"It is something called a Darach," Stiles murmured turning down the road heading to her house. "We think the murders are sacrifices to gain more power. Seems like you and whomever is doing this would get along great."

"It's quite possible that we would get along. Why is this Darach doing this?"

"According to Deucalion. It's all about revenge. He thinks it has something to do with them. When they created their alpha pack they killed their beta's and emissaries."

"Deucalion?" Klaus inquired. "I have heard of him. Fanatic. I think I need to meet with him. Seems like your alpha can't get him to leave then maybe I can."

"Why would you do that? That would be something nice."

"I can be nice," Klaus boasted smugly. "I was very nice to you in Mystic Falls."

Stiles scoffed ignoring his comment. "If you do make Deucalion leave. Are you going to try to make me leave with you?"

"No," Klaus admitted truthfully and Stils whipped her head around shocked. "Don't look so surprised, little wolf. This place seems awful but I think you'all be alright. Especially, with the a Hale alpha with a huge pack. I'll stay until the darach is taken care of and Deucalion is no longer a problem. I will want to see the child."

"Okay and thank you," Stiles thanked him seeing her house come into view. She saw a car sitting in front that she didn't know. "Whose car is that?"

"My rental," Klaus informed her as she pulled his SUV into her driveway. "You stole this SUV and drove up here. I'll be needing this back."

"You can have it," Stiles told him killing the engine. "I have my Jeep."

"Right," Klaus retorted as Stiles pointed it out to him. "You really have no intentions of returning to New Orleans?"

"Nope," Stiles assured him. "My dad, Scott, Melissa and everyone I know and love are here."

"Derek too," Klaus added. "He likes you little wolf."

"He has a girlfriend," Stiles confessed frowning. "Her name is Jennifer. She's a high school english teacher. She's really pretty. I think she's up too no good."

"You're jealous," Klaus stated with a chuckle. "I'll have to meet this woman who you say is prettier than you. Stiles, you are beautiful."

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you being nice to me?"

"I have no ulterior motives," Klaus sighed. "I am just being nice to you. I have a feeling your father would try to shoot me if I treat you horribly."

"He said he would," Stiles told him leaning back against the seat. "It wouldn't hurt you."

"He'd be protecting you," Klaus commented. "Are there hunters here?"

"Ever heard of the Argents?" Stiles questioned and he nodded. "Chris and Allison are still left. Victoria and Kate are dead. Gerard is suffering from wolfsbane poisoning."

"Good," Klaus replied darkly. "He was always pushing the boundaries. Him, his daughter are the reason wolves couldn't live in peace. Do you get along with them?"

Stiles snorted. "No, not really. I mean they kidnapped me. Gerard beat me up. So no."

"When was this?" Klaus asked his voice eerily calm. "Stiles, have the Argents hurt you since you've been here?"

"No," Stiles answered. "This all happened last spring. It's not important now."

"When you get hurt it's important to me," Klaus and Stiles eyes widened. "Don't look at me like that. I am not completely heartless. I will watch out for you. I want to meet your friends too."

"Give em a couple days," Stiles said soflty."With what happened tonight just give them time to mourn."

"Of course, little wolf" Klaus promised then grimaced. "My sister and Marcel are both annoying. Rebekah wants to see you. She's been worried about you. Marcel wants to see Davina."

"Let's get this over with," Stiles groaned getting out of the vehicle and was instantly squeezed tightly by a mop of blonde hair. "Hey Rebekah."

"Don't ever leave without telling me again," Rebekah growled hugging her. "I've been so bloody worried about you. I've brought your stuff."

"My stuff?" Stiles questioned pulling away from Rebekah. She saw Marcel standing by the SUV arms crossed over his chest an angry expression on his face. "What are you talking about?"

"All of your belongings," Rebekah stated in a duh tone. "I figured that you wouldn't be returning with us. You're going to stay with your father. Right?"

"I am," Stiles declared and saw Klaus nodding. "Your brother is going to stay with me. Should be a grand old time."

"You're leaving your new empire in Elijah's hands?" Marcel inquired smirk on his face. "You're not afraid he'll just hand it over to me?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at Marcel and Stiles placed her hand on his chest. He cocked an eyebrow at her and removed her hand from his chest holding on to it. "Marcellus, let's not worry about that right now. We need to focus on getting the little witch to talk to you. She's quiet angry with you."

"Plus, she's started school here and she is talking to a guy named Liam" Stiles told Marcel. "I don't think she's going to go home anytime soon."

"She has too," Marcel stated. "The ritual has too be completed."

"You're taking her back to die?" Stiles scoffed hand still in Klaus' grasp. "No, you can not do that."

"If we don't get her magic under control she's going to explode," Marcel explained. "Sophie said it will be catastrophic. Supernatural creatures are all that will be left standing."

"You can't kill her," Stiles yelled and then gasped when the three of them standing in front of her flew through the air. "What? Davina?"

"Are you okay?" Davina asked running toward her. Josh and her dad behind her. "Hayley?!"

"I am alright," Stiles assured her. "What are you doing?"

"I am not going back with them," Davina snapped as the three New Orleanians begin to rouse. "I am staying here, Stiles. This place, these last few days is the first time I have felt like I have belonged in years."

"D, you have to come back" Marcel urged rising to his feet. "The witches are saying if we don't bring you back they are going to kill everyone. Your body can not hold all of that magic. It's going to be bad."

"You just want me to go back to New Orleans so you can use me to rule over everyone and I am not going," Davina shouted running back inside the house then sticking her head out the door. "Hayley, you better not invite Marcel in this house."

With that she slammed the door shut leaving the six people standing there stunned. Stiles turned to Klaus who was brushing dirt and grass away from his jeans. "Guess, that means we are all staying. At least until Davina decides to go home."

Rebekah looked around the placed and Stiles waited for the blondes snarky response. "Well, this place seems to be better than Mystic Falls. No bloody doppelgangers. I do not miss that bloody cow."

"Okay," Stiles chuckled. "We don't have dopplegangers but we do have a darach."

"What the hell is a darach?" Rebekah asked sneering. "Can I kill it?"

"We're gonna try," Stiles responded walking to her front door. "This day/night has not gone like I thought it would."

"Of course not," Klaus piped up behind her. "It's gone better because I am here now."

"I don't then that's a good thing," John said gruffly narrowing his eyes at Klaus. "How do you plan to take care of my daughter and granddaughter?"

Stiles laughed at the stunned expression on Klaus' face. She had never seen him look like that before. This was going to be fun seeing him squirm.

* * *

**Preview of Ch. 9:**

**"Don't kiss me again," Stiles told him pushing his hands away. "Don't touch me either."**

**"Admit it, you liked it" Klaus chuckled.**

* * *

**Don't forget to drop a review/comment!!**


	9. They're Alive! & Klaus Meets The Pack

**Note: Title changed from Hope Lies In The Smoldering Rubble of Empires to You Haunt Me Most When It's Light! Sorry for the confusion!**

* * *

 

**Chapter Nine: They're Alive & Klaus Meets the Pack**

"Are you going to tell him about the incident?" Davina whispered as Stiles sat at the kitchen table the next evening. "He needs to know about it."

"He'll murder everyone," Stiles stated staring at the blonde hybrid in her front room. He was sitting on the couch next to her dad. Both of them looked uncomfortable. "We have to go see the pack. Make sure that everyone is okay. No he has called me. Do you think Derek is angry I accused his so called normal girlfriend of being a murderer?"

"Wouldn't you be angry?" Davina asked as Stiles phone rang. "Who?"

"Hello," Stiles answered it without looking at the caller. "Hey."

"Stiles," Scott's voice yelled. "Dude, you have to get over here like right now. Erica and Boyd are not dead. They just woke up a few hours ago. It was- we don't know what's going on. They're freaking out. Derek is freaking out. I'm freaking out. You need to get over here. Bring Davina and Josh. Wait, is this some kind of spell from Davina? Peter said Ennis is dead. The alpha's are going to be livid. Poor Tara, bro. I heard."

"Calm down Scott," Stiles told him. Had he even taken a breath. "We'll talk more when I get there. I'll bring Josh and Davina."

"Good," Scott said and let out a loud sigh. "I gotta go. Just get over here. Bring snacks. Bye."

Stiles snorted shaking her head at Scott's words. She glanced over at Davina who was frowning at something behind her back. Stiles glanced behind her and gasped when she saw Klaus was standing right behind her. "Holy crap. Don't do that."

"Sorry, Sweetheart" Klaus chuckled leaning down to stare into her eyes. She shivered as their eyes met. "Are you going to see your boyfriend?"

Stiles scowled at him. "I'm going to see my friends. The pack. Erica and Boyd, are alive. We thought the alpha pack killed them. Kali told me that she killed them. We all thought they were dead. They're not though. One of the alpha's is dead. Ennis. Kali will be coming for us."

"Let her," Klaus growled staring at her. "I'll be there to protect you. No one is going to hurt you or the baby. Not while I am here."

"I am liking you more and more," John said walking into the room. "Stiles, what is going on?"

"Erica and Boyd are alive," Stiles answered pushing Klaus back and rising to her feet. "It was Davina's spell that saved them."

"That is great," John grinned widely. "Really great. I'm going to the station. Talk to Parrish."

"Speaking of spells," Klaus piped up. "Little witch, I think that you have something that belongs to me. Hand over the Grimoire."

Davina narrowed her eyes at him and Stiles held her breath but the brunette simply handed the book over to him. He took it from her and grinned tapping it with his fingers. "Thank you, little witch. Now, Hayley I can't let you out of my sight. So, I guess I get to meet your friends? What have you told them about me?"

"Pretty much everything," Stiles responded shuffling around the kitchen loading up a couple of bags with snacks. "Everyone was incredibly nosy. Couldn't believe that I was pregnant. I was a little dorky here."

"Really?" Klaus asked smirking. "You were always a little cold with me. Brash. Dorky, really? But weren't you on your high school lacrosse team? I know I am old but aren't althlete's supposed to rule the school."

"Good athlete's," Stiles said placing another bag of chips in one of the bags. "I was always riding the bench. That made me a loser. Though the championship game managed to score the winning goal. I could've been cool but I disappeared that night. Showed back up months later pregnant. I'm an outcast now. Calloway and Richards have been pestering me. I broke Calloway's nose."

"What did they do?" Klaus asked a hint of anger is his voice. "Hayley?"

"Just harassed me," Stiles replied avoiding his gaze noticing Davina had left the room. "I took care of it. You don't have to be my knight in shining at armour. Go be that for Caroline or Camille,"

"Don't act like that," Klaus stated grabbing her hand. "You know that I like you too, Hayley. Don't be jealous of Camille and Caroline. I am not worried about them. Shouldn't I be worried about you and Derek? He was in your bed last night. Tell me. Are you in love with Derek Hale?"

"That is none of your business," Stiles spat back jerking her hand out of his grasp. "We're not friends. We don't discuss these things. Davina. Josh. Get ready to go!"

"This conversation is not over," Klaus said but she ignored him picking up the bags of food. "Hayley?"

"Ready?" Davina inquired walking in the room eyes glued to the phone in her hand. "Oooh, Liam wants to take me to a movie tonight."

"That's cute," Stiles noted seeing Josh in the corner of the room edging around Klaus slowly. "You really like Liam, huh?"

"I do," Davina giggled texting him back. She groaned when Marcel and Rebekah came into the house. "What are they doing here?"

"We're here to help of course," Rebekah remarked hands on her hips. "My brother and Hayley can not stay out of trouble. Marcel, here doesn't want to let you out of his sight."

"D," Marcel greeted the teen witch and it earned him a glower. "So, where are we all going?"

"Pack meeting," Stiles informed grabbing her keys. "The Hale pack. Are you going to be comfortable in a room full of werewolves?"

"I'll be fine," Marcel sneered. "Your kind don't scare me. Can't they control themselves?"

"I haven't ripped your throat out yet," Stiles gritted her teeth opening the back door. "Though there is still time."

"Oh," Rebekah laughed delighted. "Hayley, I have missed you."

"As have I," Klaus murmured eyes sparkling with mirth. "Young Joshua, take the bags from Hayley. Hayley, keys I'll drive."

"I am driving my Jeep," Strikes acknowledged slamming the back door shut after Josh took the grocery bags. "Not my boss."

"I know that," Klaus grunted. "But I am not letting you out of my sight until the alpha pack and that Darach is dealt with."

"Fine," Stiles relented heading to her Jeep. "I am going to drive though."

"Not going to argue with you," Klaus retorted. "I'm kind of fascinated to meet your friends. I honestly didn't expect you to have any. You know with your sunny disposition."

Stiles narrowed her eyes at him as Davina and Josh got in the backseat while Marcel and Rebekah climbed into the SUV. "I could say the same thing about you. Everyone is afraid of you. They fear you. They don't respect you. They don't even like you."

"Caroline does," Klaus smirked and Stiles scofffed. "Come on now, love. Let's go meet your pack. See the guy who has you head over heels."

"Ugh," Stiles groaned but got in the driver's side same time as him. She glared at him for slamming the door hard. "Don't slam Roscoe's door."

Klaus let out a frustrated huff. "What is so special about this old bloody hunk of junk?"

Stiles scowled and turned the ignition on. She ignored him until she was halfway to Derek's. "For your information this Jeep used to be my mother's. So to me it's not just a bloody hunk of junk. It's a connection to my mother. She died when I was nine. Last night we found her good friend Tara murdered. It's not been a good last twenty four hours for me, my dad, anf and my friends."

"I'm sorry," Klaus apologized causing Davina and Josh to gasp. "I'm sorry about everything. Tell me all about your friends. Who are they?"

"There is my best friend, Scott McCall," Stiles told him. "He's been my best friend since elementary school. I knocked his sandcastle over and he pulled my hair. It was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Scott is dating our other friend, Isaac Lahey. He accepted the bite because of his dad."

"Why?" Klaus asked curiously. "Was he not a good man?"

"He wasn't," Stiles grimaced. "Mr. Lahey beat the hell out of him."

"Oh," Klaus whispered. "Where is Mr. Lahey now?"

"Dead," Stiles replied. "He was killed last year by the Kanima. Next there is Lydia Martin. I seriously had the biggest crush on her." Stiles laughed ad Klaus cocked his eyebrow at her. "Yep. Well, then there is her boyfriend, Jackson Whittemore. When Derek bit him he turned into the Kanima then was controlled by a crazy stalker to kill people. Gerard Argent drowned Matt then took over as the Kanima's master. Somehow, the pack managed t save him and he transformed into a werewolf. Then there is Vernon Boyd. We call him Boyd. He's quiet. A really good guy. You already met Derek. There's Peter but he is not important."

"Don't forget Erica," Davina piped up leaning between the seats. "Or are you still angry at her?"

"I didn't forget her," Stiles muttered pushing Davina back. "Erica Reyes. She chose the bite because of her seizures. She changed a whole lot. More confident. Knocked me out with a piece of my Jeep and then threw me in a trash can. I was unconscious."

"Don't think I am going to like her very much," Klaus admitted. "Why would the little witch ask if you're still angry at her?"

"We got into an argument yesterday," Stiles explained staring straight at the road. "I accused Derek's girlfriend of being the one going around murdering people. She got very defensive about it. Davina stopped her but I was fully prepared to take care of myself."

Klaus didn't say anything just turned around to look in the back. Stiles looked in the mirror seeing Josh's scared expression and Davina's determined. "Thank you for protecting Hayley and the littlest wolf."

"You're welcome," Davina said crossing her arms over her chest. "I would protect Hayley over anything. She's family."

"Right," Klaus responded turning back around. "What do we all know about this girlfriend of Derek's? How did you come to suspect her?"

"I could feel something off about her," Davina answered. "My magic was giving off a warning."

"I saw her disappear in black wispy smoke," Stiles explained. "I followed her to an old empty building and she just vanished. Plus, I've seen her eyes turn a blueish white color."

"Strange," Klaus murmured. "What else? Have you done a background check on her?"

"Yes," Stiles replied fidgeting. "I snooped through her house one day this week. I didn't find anything incriminating. Peter Hale warned me off about snooping around her home. I did find a piece of paper with the word _Baccari_ scribbled on it. Haven't figured out what it means. I stopped my investigating when I noticed Peter following me around at night."

"We'll just have to put a stop to him doing that," Klaus said angrily. "I need to check this Jennifer out. See if I can get a read on her. Do you think she'll be at Derek's?"

Stiles frowned. "I don't think so. At least I hope not. That will be totally awkward if she is. Scott didn't mention her when he called. Oh, god do you think she'll be here? What am I going to do if she's there? What if they call me out? What if they kick me out?"

"Calm down, Hayley" Klaus sighed grabbing her leg as she started to gasp. "Hayley, pull over. What's going on?"

"She's having a panic attack," Davina replied. Stiles could hear her voice as she pulled the Jeep to the side. "Try to get her to calm down."

"How?" Klaus asked gruffly. "I don't know. Oh, hell."

Stiles gasped louder and louder feeling like her lungs were going to explode. She felt herself being pulled into his grasp. He cupped her cheeks and pressed his like against hers. She widened her eyes in surprise but started to move her lips against his. Her breathing returned to normal and he pulled away from her keeping his hands on her face. His thumb rubbing her lip softly.

"What the hell was that for?"

"You were having a panic attack," Klaus said smirk on his face. ."I decided that a kiss was better than a slap across the face."

"Don't kiss me again," Stiles snapped shoving his hands away from her face. "Don't ever touch me again."

"Admit it you liked it," Klaus chuckled and Stiles ignored him pulling back onto the road. "Davina was the one who-,"

"Nuh uh," Davina protested. "I just told you to try to calm her down."

"Fine," Klaus retorted smiling. "But you can not deny little wolf that you didn't enjoy."

Stiles scowled at him rolling her eyes. She didn't say anything to him because it would be a lie when she denied that she hadn't liked the kiss. That kiss brought back images and flashes of that wonderful breathtaking night with Klaus. Her night with Derek had been nice and sweet but her night with Klaus had been amazing and magical. Klaus definitely knew what he was doing. She couldn't believe someone knew how to make her moan, sigh and beg all at the same time. It probably had something to do with him being thousands of years old. She didn't know. Maybe, they could test that theory out again.

The pregnancy hormones were driving her crazy and maybe, just maybe Klaus would be willing to help her out. She shook her head clearing inappropriate thoughts out of her head when she noticed she had pulled up at Derek's building. She spotted Derek's Camaro, Jackson's Porsche, Scott's dirt bike, Erica's silver car and Peter's blue BMW. She pulled into an empty spot with Rebekah parking next to her.

Stiles hopped out of the car stumbling a bit. Davina grabbed her before she could face plant. "Thanks. What Rebekah?"

"What was all that back there? What happened? Did you try to kill my brother?"

"We actually made out," Klaus announced walking toward them with a bag of food in his hand. "It was really sweet."

"You're so full of yourself," Stiles growled pushing him out of her way. "I was having a panic attack. Davina told him to calm down and he thought that kissing me was a good idea."

"It's not like you haven't kissed before," Rebekah chuckled from behind her as the group walked into the building. "You do have a bun in your oven. Don't complain."

"I can not stand you all," Stiles grumbled as the elevator doors opened. She stopped and turned to Klaus pointing her finger at him. "You don't cause trouble. Please try to get along with everyone and don't kill anyone."

"Of course, Sweetheart" Klaus remarked as the loft doors opened and Derek stood there scowling. "Hello, Derek. It's nice to see you."

"Come in," Derek said stepping back and ignoring Klaus' greeting. "Erica and Boyd are on the couch. What the hell?"

"I cast a protection spell over them," Davina confessed as she hugged the revived werewolves. "I am so happy that you are okay."

"Us too," Erica mumbled and Boyd nodded in agreement. Stiles' saw Erica eye Klaus curiously. "Who are thee guests?"

"Food!" Scott yelled rushing down the stairs with Isaac trailing behind him.

Isaac stopped in his tracks staring at the newcomers warily. "Um?"

"Ah," Peter mumbled from his seat in the corner. He fidgeted and closed the book he was reading. "I see."

Jackson and Lydia were sitting on the couch staring quizzically at the guests. Lydia still looked a little shaken. Jackson had an arm around her shoulders. "Hey Stiles."

"Hey," Stiles waved at them placing one of the bags on the table. Derek handed her a fifty dollar bill. She sighed and placed it in her pocket. "So, introductions. Guys, this is Marcel Gerard, Rebekah Mikaelson and Klaus Mikaelson." She looked at the New Orleanians. "These are my friends, Scott McCall, Isaac Lahey, Derek Hale, his uncle Peter." She pointed each pack member out. "Erica Reyes, Vernon Boyd, Lydia Martin and Jackson Whittemore."

"Nice to meet you," Scott greeted shaking each of their hands.

"Likewise," Klaus grinned returning the handshake. "You're Hayley's best friend?"

"Yep," Scott responded grabbing food for himself and Isaac. "You're Stiles baby daddy?"

"Scott?!" Stiles yelled eyes wide. Rebekah and Marcel were snickering behind her as Klaus tilted his head to the staring at Scott with narrowed eyes. Scott gulped. "Shut up, Scott!"

"Please don't kill me," Scott pleaded.

Klaus chuckled turning his attention to Stiles. "You have been talking about me. Was the discussion a good one? Or did you tell everyone that I am crazy and that I tried to kill you."

"Just told them your name," Stiles remarked. "Might've mentioned that sex with you was mind blowing."

"Well," Klaus grinned then winked at her. "You weren't so bad yourself."

"Enough sex talk," Derek growled eyes flashing red. "How are we going to get the alpha's to leave? They are going to be worse now that one of there is dead."

"We need to attack," Peter declared eyeing Klaus suspiciously. "It is the only way that they will stop."

"I vote no," Isaac muttered. "We know attacking them is not going to work. We're not match against them. They are too powerful."

"You have a witch, a vampire and a whole pack of werewolves," Rebekah scoffed crossing her arms over her chest. "How can they be more powerful than you?"

"I didn't let Davina and Josh know what was going on," Stiles confessed quietly. "I didn't want them to be anymore involved than they already were."

"That wasn't your decision to make," Davina said. "You don't get to decide that for us."

"Alright," Stiles sighed, "I will not do that again."

"Now that that is settled. Let's discuss the alpha's," Derek ordered glaring at Klaus who Stiles noticed never left her side.

Stiles reluctantly sat beside Klaus who added in helpful and snide comments when Derek was talking. He watched Isaac who shied away from him. Stiles knew it was because of how Isaac's dad had treated him. He glared at Peter who stayed away from him. Lydia and Erica whispered among each other giggling when they looked at Klaus. Jackson sneered at Lydia and avoided Klaus' gaze. Boyd sat quietly staring out the window. Scott was busy going through the many snacks she had brought and sharing them with Josh. Who was still avoiding Klaus. Marcel and Rebekah were talking quietly while Davina was texting Liam.

Stiles felt a hand on her knee and cocked her eyebrow at Klaus' hand on her leg. She didn't do anything other than roll her eyes. "Stop."

"Nope," Klaus denied squeezing her leg lightly. "I don't think so."

"Forget this," Stiles huffed knocking his hands away and standing up. She stomped to the door and walked out on the balcony. She heard footsteps behind her and she whipped around seeing who it was. "Oh, hey."

"Hey," Lydia grinned coming to stand next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Hiding," Stiles admitted as Erica stood next to her on her other side. "What are you two doing here?"

"Getting the dirty deets," Erica demanded looping her arm through Stiles arm which she shrugged off. "So, that is Klaus Mikaelson?"

"He is so not what I expected," Lydia commented. "I thought that he would be a little more buffer."

"He's just Klaus," Stiles muttered annoyed. "Do we have to talk about this? Erica, you were going to attack me yesterday and now you're acting like we're best friends? What gives?"

"You accused my alpha's girlfriend of being the Darach," Erica said calmly. "How was I suppose to react?"

"Not like that," Stiles told her stepping away from them. "I am not trying to cause problems."

"Then don't say anything at all," Erica spat eyes flashing yellow. "Just leave then if you want to stand against us. We were fine before you came back and we are fine now. Just leave it's what you're good at."

"Erica," Lydia hissed pushing the blonde away from Stiles. "You don't have to act like this."

"Until she stops accusing a member of this pack then I will."

"Then we can't do this anymore," Stiles remarked stepping toward the doors. "When you and everyone else find out that I am right it's going to be too late."

"Whatever," Erica grumbled and shoved her backwards hard.

Stiles stumbled back and was heading toward the ground when she was caught by someone. She held onto her saviours arm and knew automatically who it was when the arms tightened their hold on here body and pushed her behind him.

"No! Don't!"

"Don't you ever touch her," Klaus growled and Derek stepped up to face him. "What, Hale?"

"Stop," Stiles pleaded holding onto the back of his shirt and trying to tug him away from Derek who was flashing red eyes. Anger prominent on his face. "Klaus, stop. I'm fine. I promise. I didn't fall. We're both okay."

"She still shoved you," Klaus exclaimed in a calm tone and Stiles knew that wasn't any good at all. Klaus being calm boasted no good for anyone. "No one gets to shove the mother of my child."

"Except you," Stiles said and yanked on his shirt again. "Stop! We're not doing this here. All of you know my feelings about Jennifer. If we can't get along then we just can't. This arguement needs to be over. We don't need to fight each other. We need to fight the alpha's. We won't stand as one if we can't stand together."

"You need to leave," Derek told her eyes their normal green. "Stiles, I am not going to tell you again. Do not accuse Jennifer of something she is not. She is normal. She is not the one going around murdering people. If anything you are the murderer."

Stiles gasped feeling like she had been slapped at Derek's words. She tightened her hold on Klaus' shirt and took a deep breath peeking over his shoulder. "Go to hell, Derek!"

Stiles refused to cry as Klaus led her out of the loft and the building and to her Jeep. He ordered Davina and Josh to ride home with Marcel and Rebekah. Rebekah patted her shoulder in comfort and walked away. Stiles let Klaus put her in the passenger seat of the Jeep and buckle her seat belt. He blurred to the driver's side and got in. He stayed quiet as he drove down the road toward her house.

Stiles couldn't believe that Derek had called her a murderer. That was going too far. She cleared her throat and glanced out the window at her surroundings. "Where are we going?"

"We're going back to your father's," Klaus remarked softly. "You are going your house to stay with my sister and the other's. I am going to kill Deucalion and Jennifer. Then we are packing up and going back to New Orleans where I can keep an eye on you. Clearly, you are not welcome here."

Stiles wanted to disagree with him. She wanted to tell him that Scott, Lydia, Isaac, Jackson and Boyd wanted her here but she didn't know for sure. Plus, she was still upset Derek had called her a murderer. Her voice came out soft and broken when she answered him. He nodded and they drove back to her house. He didn't say anything as she sniffled quietly only held her hand squeezing it every few seconds.

Stiles looked down at her stomach feeling more alone in the moment than she had in the last few months. She patted her stomach promising to herself that she would protect her and her baby no matter what. If it was friend or foe she would rip them apart when it came to her child.

* * *

**CH 10 Preview:**

**"I was wanting to talk with Stiles," Derek replied gruffly. "Is she here?"**

**"She's asleep," Klaus admitted smugly placing his hands behind his back. "We had a good morning if you know what I mean. Little wolf is quiet amazing. Isn't she?**

* * *

**Review? They make me update faster!**


	10. Growing Belly's & Klaus Meets the Alpha's

**Thank thank you for the reviews! Don't own TW or TO!**

**This chapter does contain M rated content. Hopefully it doesn't suck!**

* * *

  **Chapter Ten: Growing Belly's & Klaus Meets the Alpha's**

"Does my belly look bigger?" Stiles asked her dad as he walked in her room early Monday morning. "I look bigger. Have I gotten fatter?"

"Um uh," The sheriff stammered eyes widening. "Well, uh, Stiles. Klaus?!"

"What?" The hybrid asked walking in the room looking panicked. "Is Stiles okay?"

"Why don't you ask Klaus?" Her dad questioned grabbing the slip of paper off of the table and exiting the room.

"Stiles?" Klaus inquired looking over her carefully. "Are you okay? Is the baby alright?"

"She's fine," Stiles told him patting her stomach.

It was weird for him to call her Stiles but over the last couple of days they had made a truce. They were now allies. Marcel was watching over Davina while she attended school and Josh was busy following Jennifer around while avoiding Klaus. Rebekah was wondering around town looking for something to keep her occupied for the day.

Stiles laughed. "She's kicking up a storm right now. I actually asked my dad if my belly looked bigger. Does it? Look bigger? I feel bigger. Am I?"

Klaus narrowed his eyes at her staring at her rounder stomach. She waited quietly wondering what he was going to say to her. She wanted to hear his response. "Your stomach is indeed bigger but you're growing our child. Our child is growing more and more everyday inside you. It's amazing. You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you," Stiles beamed turning away from the mirror and to her computer. "Have you decided on joining for tomorrow night's memorial?"

"I am," Klaus remarked sitting down on her bed and grabbing her Econ binder. He flipped through it with a scowl on his face. "I can't believe that you're going back to school. You know a high school is not that important in our world."

"It might not be important to you but is important to my dad," Stiles told him moving away from her computer. "I'm his only kid. He wants to see me graduate."

"I see," Klaus nodded tossing the binder notebook on the bed. "How are you feeling since your friends have all but called you a liar?"

"Not good," Stiles admitted truthfully plopping down on the bed next to him. "Do you think Erica hates me? No one else has acted like that. Derek acts like he hates me one moment then he acts like he likes me. I am so confused."

"You really do care for Hale?" Klaus asked wrinkling his nose. "I can't say for sure but it does sound to me like he and Erica are being bewitched."

"They're being controlled by magic?" Stiles questioned furrowing her brows. "Is that why they are acting like that?"

"Yes, Sweetheart" Klaus responded. "It's probably this Jennifer you are accusing of being the Darach. Turn the pack against you and no one will believe anything that you say."

"But why Derek and Erica?" Stiles muttered staring at him. "I was more close to Scott and in love with Lydia. Why not start with them? Or even Jackson. He already hated me to begin with. That would seem simpler."

"Maybe, the Darach is not powerful enough" Klaus suggested. "Also, Erica and Derek maybe the only two who geniuely like her. Magic responds better when the person is more compliant."

"Do you think everyone will turn against me?" Stiles asked him. "In the end do you think they'll all hate me. You know when they find out that I was right about the Darach?"

"I don't think they'll hate you," Klaus exclaimed patting her leg. "They're going to begging your forgiveness. You shouldn't grant it to them even if you love Derek. He's not right for you."

"Then who is right for me," Stiles scoffed watching him grin. "You? Ha. We hate each. Just used each other to replace the people who don't want us. We wouldn't be good together."

"You don't know that," Klaus argued shaking his head. "We could try. Especially, for the baby."

"We wouldn't be good," Stiles argued. "No, we wouldn't be. Admit it."

"You could be the queen to my king," Klaus beamed. "We could rule over the quarter. No one would ever cross us out."

"I am so the not right fit for a queen," Stiles retorted. "You could find someone else. I just want to survive this crap, give birth to our daughter and graduate high school. Maybe go to prom."

"I'll take you to prom," Klaus offered. "I won't treat you like my possession anymore. You, I, and the baby can be a family."

"One messed up dysfunctional family," Stiles scoffed earning a scowl from the hybrid. "Don't look at me like that. It's true. Your family is crazy."

"I'll give you that one," Klaus chuckled darkly. "Your family is not much better. A werewolf best friend, a Kanima turned werewolf, a crazy red head who always finds dead bodies and a psychotic ex alpha who is as of right now standing in the woods near your house. Should I kill him?"

"Not yet," Stiles replied then shook her head. "Peter is so not my family. The others yes but not Peter. He's a douche. More so than normal. He told me to back off Jennifer. That she and Derek are perfect together. Perfect for each other. Do you think he's being controlled by magic too?"

"It is possible," Klaus sighed. "But what if this Jennifer promised him something to help her out. What is the one thing he wants?"

"To be an alpha, " Stiles answered. "But who would they want to kill. One of the alpha's? Peter has had the perfect opportunity to become an alpha again. There's a whole pack of them."

"But only one Hale Alpha," Klaus noted and she shook her head mouthing no. "Yes. Peter would want to keep the power to his family. Derek maybe in more danger here than anyone. You'll have to save your boyfriends life."

"One more thing to add to my list," Stiles huffed plopping back on her bed. To her surprise he laid back next to her. "What are you doing?"

"Spending time with you," Klaus answered amusement in his tone. "You're carrying my heir. Plus, I'm going to win your over. This is me trying to do that."

"By laying here next to me?" Stiles inquired cocking her eyebrow at him. "What's that gonna do?"

"Prove that I can stand your presence longer than you think," Klaus admitted shifting his arm and leaning his head on his hand. She mirrored him and lay a hand on her stomach. "Is she still kicking?"

"Yes," Stiles replied feeling the baby's movement. "I love that feeling."

"Really?" He asked moving his left arm toward her. He held it a loft and waited until she nodded. "Oh."

Stiles was watched as his eyes lit up as he felt their baby kick. She didn't know if it was hormones or what but she thought he looked so handsome laying there a huge smile on his face. His hand was running circles on her stomach and she was feeling incredibly happy. She eyed him carefully then turned her face closer at her.

"Little wolf," Klaus inquired eyeing her curiously. "What are you up too?"

"Either something really good or something really bad," Stiles whispered shifting closer to him. "You won't kill me?"

"No," Klaus breathed a ghost of a laugh. "Go on then."

"Mmmmhmm," Stiles hummed and pressed her lips against his.

Stiles melted into the kiss opening her mouth when his tongue licked at her lips. Their tongues tangled together and she moaned loudly when he moved his hand down the side of her face caressing slowly. He pulled away from her and she saw that his eyes were a golden yellow. Veins were running down under his eyes. She traced the lines with her fingertips. He exhaled shakily and in a blur she was sitting on top of him. She leaned down and shifted her body against his. She groaned loudly as their clothed bodies met.

Klaus leaned up wrapping his hands in her hair lips still connected and rolled them over until he was hovering over her. His eyes were still changed and his fangs were starting to distend. "Sweetheart, are you sure about this? You do hate me."

"Not really," Stiles told him pulling at the hem of his shirt. He lifted his arms and pulled it over his chest tossing it in the floor. She gazed at his toned chest lust building up inside of her. "Wow!"

Klaus just smirked and leaned back over her pressing his lips to her neck. She shivered as his fangs gently scraped the base of her neck then he was ripping her shirt in two and she was yanking it off. More clothes were shed and tossed in the floor until they were both naked. He pushed her legs apart and she signed as she felt him run his hands up her legs. He used his supernatural abilities and yanked her up to him pressing his lips against hers for a brutal passionate kiss. She whimpered feeling his fangs as she pushed her tongue into his mouth. His hands moved down her back and stopped at her ass.

Stiles groaned as he massaged it roughly and pulled her body into his lap. She could feel herself getting wetter at his touch. She moved closer to him, her bare breasts pressed up on his chest. His naked flesh felt incredible next to hers. She felt like her whole body was on fire. She jerked away from the breathtaking kiss and threw her head back when he touched his lips to her jawline. He moved his lips swifty down the column of her neck and lingered at the base of her neck sucking hard. She knew that it wouldn't leave a mark but it felt amazing.

Stiles felt his fangs rake over her neck and she whimpered. "No."

"No biting love?" Klaus asked his voice muffled. His breath causing goosebumps to pop up over her heated flesh. "What do you want then?"

"Touch me," Stiles pleaded softly biting her lip. "Klaus, please!"

"Where, little wolf?" He smirked, slowly moving his hands up her back. He moved his hand around and placed it on her stomach. "Here?"

"No," Stiles shook her head. She grabbed his hand and moved it down to the apex of her thighs. "I want you to touch me here."

"You want me to touch you here?" Klaus whispered cupping her slick sex palm pushed up against hers but not moving.

Stiles tried to push down on his hand but he held her in place shaking his head. He rubbed his hand teasingly earning a whine. "Please?"

"Is that what you want? You want me to touch you, little wolf? You want me to make you come?"

"Yes, please" She urged and growled when he finally slipped a finger inside of her.

Stiles ground down on his hand as he moved it inside of her. She felt his thumb graze her clit and her eyes rolled in the back of her head. Her hands gripped his back, she dragged her nails down it roughly causing him to release a low moan. He quickened his pace an she let out a loud moan as she came.

The next Stiles knew she was laying on her right side and he was behind her, his front pressed to her back. She could feel his cock nestled up against her backside and he lifted her leg sliding one of his between hers. He slipped inside of her and ground back against him. He ran his hand over her stomach, up over her breasts and cupped her neck as he thrusted up into her. He dragged his teeth against her shoulder and she mewled at the sensation.

"Do it," Stiles breathed tossing her head back on his shoulder and throwing her arm behind his back pulling him closer. "Bite me. Do it."

"Yes," Klaus moaned and she felt his fangs pierce her skin, a sucking motion and knew that he was drinking her blood. "So sweet. You taste so sweet. You feel so good. So tight wrapped around me. Stiles!"

"Hmmmm," Stiles murmured reaching back and placing his hand back to her center.

He acknowledged her silent request and rubbed her little bundle of nerves with his finger using his vampire speed. She could feel her body tighten up and knew she was about to come. She bit her lip to resist from screaming out. He tugged her lip out of her mouth and increased the speed of his thrusts.

A few seconds later her body tightened around his cock and she was coming with his name spilling out of her mouth. "Klaus, Klaus, Klaus!"

It was amazing and incredible. That feeling her body got from his was amazing. He continued to thrust up inside of her as she rode out her orgasm. His body stilled as he came moments later mumbling her name.

Stiles whimpered as he slipped out of her. She laid there as he rolled to lay on his back pulling her against his body. She snuggled up next to him not caring for the moment what was going to happen after this. Just sated from a very intense fuck. She moved away from him for a moment and he scowled. She smirked and picked up his shirt from the edge of the bed. She slipped it on and giggled when he yanked her back into his arms. She cuddled up next to him pulling the blanket up and around her falling asleep to him running his fingers over her clothed stomach.

Klaus glanced down at the sleeping brunette curled up next to him. She had slipped his shirt on and settled down next to him under the blankets after their little romp. He couldn't believe that the little wolf had wanted to be with him again. He was amazed at how she had responded to his touch. Their first tim together was frantic, rough, and more about each other's pleasure. Forgetting Caroline and Derek, he shook his head and carefully moved out of the bed to not disturb her. He got another shirt out of the bag he packed and pulled it over his head. He looked at the clock seeing that it was only noon. He could go have a chat with Deucalion and be back before the little wolf woke up from her nap.

Klaus blurred out of her room and down to the front room opening the front door. He cocked his head to the side seeing the alpha werewolf standing there with a murderous expression on his face. Klaus simply smiled and shut the front door behind him. Derek Hale's eyes widened as he inhaled deeply. They flashed red and he took a step back.

"How can I help you, Derek?"

"I was wanting to talk with Stiles," Derek answered gruffly. "Is she here?"

"She's asleep," Klaus admitted placing his hands behind her back. "We had a good morning if you know what I mean. Little wolf is outstanding, isn't she?"

"You and Stiles?" Derek scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "She slept with you?"

"We did more than sleeping," Klaus responded smugly noticing Derek cringe. "You do know that she and I are expecting a child together. Why wouldn't we sleep together?"

"She hates you," Derek said glowering. "She told me that you were crazy."

"I am," Klaus replied darkly. "It's what makes the sex better. Have you ever slept with a werewolf? They are wild and rough. Bitey even. Stiles is the exact same way. We're good together and we are going to be together for a long time. Considering she is going to have my child."

"Just because she is pregnant with your child doesn't mean she is going to be with you," Derek growled eyes flashing red.

"True," Klaus answered then narrowed his eyes pushing Derek back with his hands. He could compel him but didn't want to anger Stiles. "Hale, I would suggest that you go back to your loft. Deal with your blonde haired beta and your girlfriend. Stay out of my and Stiles' business. Whether she picks you or I, she'll always be in my life. As I will be in hers."

"We'll just see who she decides to choose," Derek stated knocking Klaus' hand off of his chest. "At least I have never hurt her psychically."

"She wanted to kill my child," Klaus snapped. "So, yes, I made a mistake. Let me ask you something Derek. Be truthful with me. I'll know if you don't. If she hadn't left Beacon Hills would you have been with her? Or would you have pushed her away? Ignored her?"

Derek's smile fell from his face and he turned his head avoided Klaus' quizzical gaze. "I would've pushed her away. She's too young."

"See Hale," Klaus stated hearing no skip in Derek's heartbeat. The alpha was not lying. "That is were you and I differ. I intend to keep Stiles in my life as long as she wants. I want her and my child together. Always and forever."

Derek didn't say anything. Just snorted at his declaration and went to his Camaro getting in. He fired it up and squealed the tires as he took off. Klaus shook his head at the alpha's antics and forgoed the SUV to walk to the alpha's hideout. He blurred to the abandoned bank and focused his hearing on the movement in the building. There were four heartbeats indicating four alpha's. The fifth Stiles had told him had been killed in the fight with the Hale pack. He blurred inside and to the room the alpha's were squatting in. He spotted Deucalion and Kali sitting at a table talking amongst themselves.

The twins were sitting in the corner watching the older alpha's warily. Klaus cleared his throat announcing his arrival. He chucked when he saw the alpha's whip their heads around and look at him. Kali's eyes were wide.

"Kali, who is our guest?" Deucalion asked a hint of wonder in his tone. "Kali?"

"I uh I-," Kali stammered.

"Don't worry I'll introduce myself," Klaus drawled. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson." Deucalion's smile slipped from his face. "Ah, you've heard of me. Wonderful."

"What can I do for you, Klaus?" Deucalion questioned voice trembling.

"You attacked the mother of my child and her friends," Klaus replied and Deucalion gasped. "Yes, Stiles' baby is mine. Magic has quite the sense of humor. Back to my point. Kali you choked Stiles. Attacked her."

"She attacked me first," Kali snarled. "So, yeah I did attack her. I would do it again."

"Really?" Klaus asked maliciously. "You would dare attack an Original's significant other? A pregnant werewolf? Deucalion who do have in your pack?"

"Kali," Deucalion growled slamming his fist against the wall. "Klaus, she is just angry. Of course she is not going to harm an orignal's intended. Especially, a pregnant were. I am incredibly sorry."

"I don't believe you," Klaus said and quickly knocked the mega twin alpha into the wall as it lunged for him. "Call off your lap dogs if you don't want me to rip their hearts out of their chests."

"Ethan. Aiden!" Deucalion roared. "Do not try to attack them again. I did not tell you to attack them."

"Good," Klaus noted. "Now, Deucalion you are going to cease your attacks on the Hale pack and focus your attention on figuring out who the Darach is."

"And if we don't?" Kali scowled eyes flashing red. "What is going to happen?"

"You won't like what will happen, alpha" Klaus said blurring over to the female alpha. He wrapped his hand around her throat and lifted her up from the ground. "Is this what you did to Stiles? Choke her until she couldn't breathe?"

"I did," Kali grunted swinging her legs trying to kick him. "Deucalion told me that I couldn't harm her but all I wanted to do was rip her throat out with my teeth. Watch her body bleed out slowly."

"Is that right?" Klaus questioned voice eerily calm. He tightened his grip on the alpha's throat. Blood was dripping down his hand from her neck wounds. "If I let you go you'll harm the mother of my child. Try to kill her?"

"Yes," Kali answered honestly. "I will."

Klaus nodded and relaxed the hand from her throat. He jammed his left hand through her chest, shattering her ribcage. His hand grasped her heart and her eyes widened. "I am terribly sorry, Deucalion but you're going to lose one more alpha."

"No!" The twins bellowed.

Klaus pulled his hand out of her chest. Kali's still beating heart in his hand. He let the now still heart fall out of his hand and lay next to Kali'd body. He smiled deviously at the twins and the blind alpha before him.

"That was an incredibly good chat," Klaus announced clapping his bloody hands together. He cocked an eyebrow at Deucalion. "I'd say you'll want to clean that mess up. Remember, do not bother the Hale pack or Stiles. We won't have anymore problems. You three have a nice day."

Klaus walked out of the building with a huge smirk on his face. He blurred back to the house and listened closely. He heard two heartbeats inside knowing it was only Stiles and the baby. He went in the house and quickly washed his hands. He nodded to himself pleased with his day.

The front door opened and he determined that it was only the sheriff. Stiles dad walked in the room unholstering his gun and placing it on top of the fridge. Klaus watched the man open the cabinet and pull out a bottle of whiskey. He grabbed two glasses and sat down at the table.

"Sit down, son. We need to have a talk."

"Of course," Klaus remarked taking a seat across from the sheriff and picking up the glass of whiskey. "This is about Stiles, sir?"

"Yes," Mr. Stilinski nodded and sighed. "Stiles is important to me. My granddaughter is important to me as well. I want to know that you're going to take care of the both of them. Not hurt them."

"I don't plan to," Klaus retorted honestly. "You know, sir. I never thought it was possible to become a father considering I have been dead for centuries. I have issues I am not going to lie. My father, the man who raised me, hated me because I was a product of my mother's tryst." He cleared his throat. "After getting my younger brother killed accidentally by wolves, my father slaughtered the packs and then forced my mother whom was a witch to protect us. She turned us into vampires. My werewolf curse was triggered when I made my first kill. My father's hatred of me grew even more. He forced my mother to place a spell on me to weaken my werewolf side. I finally got the curse broken and I killed my father. It was the greatest and happiest day of my life. I murdered my mother too back when she first turned us."

"Whoa," The sheriff gulped down his whiskey then poured another glass. "Whoa."

"Are you going to want me to stay away from Stiles and the baby?"

"Are you planning on hurting her and the baby?" The sheriff asked. "Hmm?"

"No," Klaus denied shaking his head. "Like I said I have no plans to hurt either of them. This town seems to though. How many people have been murdered so far?"

"Twelve," The sheriff answered draining his glass. "This all this, werewolves, Kanima's, vampires, witches, darachs, and hybrids. I never thought this would be my life. I wanted to be just a normal county sheriff. I guess normal went out of the equation when my pregnant daughter showed up in the middle of the night on my doorstep with a witch and vampire."

"You have a strange way of looking at things," Klaus chuckled. "I quite like you, Sheriff Stilinski."

"Call me John," John grinned and laughed as a loud bang sounded through the house. Klaus frowned starting to rise from the chair. "Don't. It's not bad. That is Stiles getting up. She's kind of a klutz, I guess the baby id making her tired. She normally runs around like a chicken with her head cut off."

"Right," Klaus said thinking to himself on why Stiles was tired. Hr zeroed in his hearing and heard her walking down the stairs. She walked into the kitchen dressed in his shirt and a pair of blue jeans. A pair of white sneakers on her feet. She looked beautiful. "Hello, little wolf."

"Ugh," Stiles grumbled sitting down next to her dad. "Naps are evil. All I want is a bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles, tomatoes, chilli cheese fries and a choco-vanilla milkshake."

"I can go get," Klaus offered. "I am sure I can find a local diner around here."

"Can we go out?" Stiles asked yawning. "I have been cooped up here since Saturday."

"Of course," Klaus assured her. "John, would you like to join us?"

"Yeah," John chuckled patted Stiles shoulder. "I'm going to order a cheeseburger."

"So am I," Stiles retorted. "Extra bacon for me."

"Alright," John said. "Let me go change into some different clothes. Then we can go."

Klaus watched as the sheriff walked up the stairs. He turned to Stiles when her father haad disappeared out of sight. "Did you have a nice rest?"

"Yes," Stiles yawned. "I'm still tired though."

"Well, Sweetheart, you did have quite the workout" Klaus teased smugly.

"Ha-ha," Stiles laughed sarcastically. "But if you really want to know this morning was fantastic."

"Thank you," Klaus thanked her smirking. "Before your father returns I need to tell you something."

"What?" Stiles asked eyeing him warily. "What did you do?"

"Nothing bad," Klaus promised. "I went and had a riveting chat with Deucalion."

"Oh."

"Yes."

"Well," Stiles stressed. "What did you say? What did he say?"

"I told him to leave the Hale pack alone and I told Kali that she was to never touch you again."

"Oh, you took up for me and the pack?"

"They are your friends and you are carrying my heir. Why wouldn't I take up for you?"

"Well, thank you then" Stiles said appreciatively. "They will still try to attack us probably."

"No, they won't" Klaus declared confidently. "I made absolute sure of that."

"What did you do?" Stiles questioned narrowing her eyes at him.

"I ripped Kali's heart out of her chest," Klaus boasted. "Told Deucalion to watch out for the Darach."

"Kali is dead?"

"Is that bad?" Klaus questioned confused. He thought that she would be happy though Camille hadn't been when Elijah had killed the witch who hexed her twin. "Stiles?"

"It's good," Stiles breathed blurring over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and sat down on his lap. "Oh, thank you. She was crazy. She broke Erica and Boyd's necks. She attacked Derek, stabbed him with a pole. It was gruesome. She attacked me, choked me. I know that she wanted to kill me."

"You won't have to worry about her anymore," Klaus admitted returning the hug awkwardly. "No one hurts you, Stiles. Not even me. No more. I promise."

"Thank you," Stiles whispered sniffling. She pressed her lips to his jaw. "Thank you."

"You're very welcome," Klaus murmured patting her stomach. "How's our girl?"

"Kicking," Stiles answered laying her hand on top of his. "You know I still dislike you."

"Even after our morning spent together?" Klaus inquired frowning. He thought he had won her over.

"You treated me horribly," Stiles mumbled. "I don't trust this. Or you."

"Just trust me with you now," Klaus breathe. "I aim to protect you and our daughter from every terrible thing this quaint little town decides to throw at us. John too of course."

"I can protect myself, our child, and my dad" Stiles informed getting to her feet. "But thank you for not being an ass."

Klaus nodded and John walked back down the stairs now in his everyday clothes. "Ready John? Stiles?"

"Yes," John said giddily. "Bacon. Stiles is letting me have bacon. Her food cravings are great. Real bacon."

Klaus watched as Stiles watched her dad fondly walking out the back door. He stopped when she looked at him and grinned. "What?"

"I hope my dad realizes he's going to be ordering a veggie burger," Stiles stated locking the door.

"You're going to be a great parent," Klaus commented following her to the car.

"Yep," Stiles nodded in agreement. "You though you're going to be a complete pushover. Especially, when you glance in her eyes."

"If they are as pretty as yours, I will" Klaus said lifting his hand to push a strand of her hair behind her ear. "They really are beautiful."

Stiles blushed and then snorted shaking her head. "Ha, you really are a charmer."

Klaus glared as she got into the SUV not taking his flirting seriously. His plan had changed. Yes, little wolf was in love with Derek Hale but he was determined to show her that he could be good. That he could treat her and the baby well. So, that they could get back to New Orleans where he could rule over the city.

Him the king of the vampires with his queen and princess at his side. So lost in his plans of future power he didn't notice the lone figure glaring at them with glowing eyes. Watching. Waiting for the perfect opportunity to kill them all.

* * *

**Preview Chapter 11:**

**"What are you doing?"**

**Stiles heard Lydia whimper and her eyes flashed open. She looked around and saw that she was in an empty classroom. She was tied up in a chair her wrists bound on the arm with rope. She pulled trying to break free. She winced as her skin sizzled like it was on fire. "Wolfsbane?"**

* * *

**Review? They'll make me update faster!!**

 


	11. Normal Girl Talk & The Scream Of A Banshee

**Thank you for the reviews! I love feedback!**

**Yes, I changed the title and then I have changed it back. Just don't get too aggravated, trust me! I have a plan.**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Normal Girl Talk & The Scream Of A Banshee**

"So, you decided to sleep with my brother?" Rebekah asked strolling into the room sitting down on the bed. "Werewolves can't be compelled so what was your excuse."

"Hormones," Stiles replied pushing a box of her belongings in her closet. "I was horny he was here."

"I did not hear that," The sheriff grumbled as he walked past the room. "I'll see you after my shift tonight, Stiles. Rebekah, keep her and Davin out of trouble."

"Will do, sir" Rebekah called out. "I like your father. He is a really nice guy."

"He's a great guy," Davina said walking into the room sitting next to Rebekah. "What are we discussing?"

"My brother and Hayley," Rebekah exclaimed shaking her head. Stiles turned away from their judgemental stares. "They slept together. Well, again just yesterday."

"We," Davina sneered wrinkling her nose. "Why would you do that?"

"Pregnancy hormones," Stiles retorted rolling her eyes at the witch and the Original. "You know we did the horrible dirty deed right there in that very bed."

"Oh eww," Rebekah scowled jumping up from the bed. "That is just bloody gross."

"Terribly gross," Davina murmured sitting down in the computer chair. "What are you doing with those?"

"Putting my 'Hayley' belongings in my closet," Stiles muttered pushing another box in the closet. "My clothes don't fit and I can't wear them. So, they're going up. I need something for tonight."

"What is tonight?" Rebekah inquired going through a dresser drawer. "You really like comic books. Don't you? There is another Captain America shirt."

"Yes, I like comic books," Stiles admitted honestly. "I also enjoy video games, Stars Wars, and researching information until I know absolutely everything about a subject. Also, I like twizzlers, mountain dew and Reese peanut butter cups."

"Who are you really?" Rebekah mused looking around the room. "Are you more 'Stiles' or 'Hayley'? Do you like being Stiles? Or being Hayley. You were fairly bitchy in New Orleans."

"I'm just myself," Stiles frowned watching the blonde. Rebekah and Elijah were the two who were the nicest to her. She liked them both. "I adapted to my surroundings. I came back home and I was Stiles again but at the same time I'm not. The gene activating did something to me. Killing someone it did something to me. I am not the same dorky girl that I was. There's a wall around me. I love it here being with my dad, but I-,"

"You don't fit in here anymore," Rebekah finished and Stiles nodded. "With the way that Derek and Erica treated you no wonder. I should'be killed them yesterday. Don't look at me like that I wouldn't hurt them much. So, you came home only to realize that you were already home."

"I came home for my dad, Scott and Melissa," Stiles confessed noticing that Davina was scowling. "I wanted to be far away from your brother, the witches and the vampires. I wanted to be free to go where I pleased. I was used to doing what I wanted. Being told what to do was not going to work for me."

"You're going to give my brother so much grief in the years to come," Rebekah cheered hands on her hips. "Oh, I can not wait to see this."

"I like Derek," Davina piped up. "Well, when he is not being a gigantic asshole. He's better than Klaus."

"From what I have seen he is a bigger asshole than my brother," Rebekah commented. "He treated you horribly at the pack meeting. So did that girl, Erica. Want me to get rid of her?"

"No," Stiles answered laughing at Rebekah's seriousness. "Erica and Derek, well I honestly think that they are being controlled by magic. Yeah, Derek dislikes me but not that much. When he is away from the pack and his girlfriend, he is different. Sweet even. He treats me better. He told me that he missed me when he found out that I had left."

"Good," Davina grinned. "That's good."

"But," Rebekah stressed. "There is a but. What is it?"

Stiles puffed her cheeks up with air and then exhaled slowly. "I might maybe sorta kinda have a little feelings for Klaus too."

"What made you realize that?" Rebekah scowled. "You complained about my brother non stop in New Orleans. Now, you get here and get free from him and you fall for him."

"He has been nicer to me," Stiles informed the two. "He didn't treat me this way in New Orleans."

"It's all just an act," Davina grumbled. "To get you to go back with him. He wants you there with him and he's being nice. Just to get you back there."

"That does sound like my brother," Rebekah acknowledged. "He's very manipulative."

"That is possible," Stiles agreed with them. "I am not going to forget everything that has happened between him and me. I am not stupid."

"You do stupid things," Josh pointed out as he walked in. "Did you really sleep with Klaus?"

"Did you?" Lydia asked waltzing into the roon with Scott, Isaac, and Jackson. "Hey."

"Love your shirt," Rebekah told the strawberry blonde. "Hello, Scott. Isaac."

"Rebekah," Scott greeted her cheerfully and with a wave. "Dude, what did you do to Derek? He's been pouting."

"He's been giving Peter murderous looks," Isaac added.

"Plus, he has been yelling at Erica every chance he gets," Jackson said eyeing Rebekah warily.

"She has been angrier than normal," Lydia stated. "We all know that he came to talk to you the other day. He was pissed when he came back for a pack meeting. Even made Jennifer leave. She was livid."

"What did you do to Derek?" Scott asked.

"I haven't seen Derek since Sunday," Stiles tols him getting pissed. "I didn't even know he came by. I've been spending time with Klaus."

"Naked time with Klaus," Josh said and Stiles glared at him. "What? It's true."

"You been sleeping with Klaus?" Lydia questioned tapping her finger against her chin. "When did this happen?"

"Why does it matter?" Stiles muttered avoiding their eyes. "I did sleep with him. It was Monday morning and it really isn't any of your business. Don't question my hormones."

"Ewww," Scott, Isaac, and Jackson grimaced.

"That would be what is wrong with Derek," Lydia commented. "He somehow found out about it and now he is jealous."

"Niklaus," Rebekah yelled and the hybrid and Marcel appeared in the doorway. "Did Derek Hale stop by the other day?"

Stiles watched the hybrid closely noticing that he was giving his sister a deadly sinister look and knew that he had talked to Derek. She wondered what he said to the alpha and if he implied about their sex life. Which he didn't have the right to do. She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes glowed yellow as her anger rose.

"Everyone out!"

"What?" Scott gasped. "Come on, dude. This is getting interesting."

"Yeah," Lydia nodded. "We all want to know what happened."

"I'd like that too," Rebekah admitted.

"I could honestly care less," Jackson retorted stepping away from Klaus. "Really."

"Everyone out now," Klaus ordered and the room fled with Josh leading the group. "Little wolf, what had gotten you so upset?"

"Did Derek stop by?" Stiles asked placing her hands on her hips. "Huh?"

"He did," Klaus nodded putting his hands behind his back. "He wanted to chat with you. I told him that you were taking a nap."

"After you told him that we had sex," Stiles remarked cocking her eyebrow at him. "Klaus?"

"I did not tell the young alpha wolf that we slept together," Klaus responded and Stiles heard no tic in his heartbeat. "I may have implied it though."

"Why?" Stiles growled advancing toward him. "That wasn't your story to tell. No one needed to know about that."

"I told you that I am going to win you over," Klaus said shrugging his shoulders as she got closer to him. "I intend to do just that. I also plan to knock my competition out of the running." He cupped her face and she growled at him. "Little wolf, trust me I know exactly what I am doing. Derek will be yours before you know it and all you will want will be me."

Stiles leaned her cheek into his hand staring into his eyes. She smirked at him as his face moved closer to hers. She licked her lips watching his eyes and she opened her mouth. "If I want Derek I will get him. I don't need your help with that. Don't tell anyone else that I slept with you again."

"Why not?" Klaus questioned jaw clenched. "What will you do?"

"I'll disappear quicker than you can move," Stiles whispered and Klaus' hand shot out to grip her neck. He didn't choke her but he squeezed her neck. "You won't ever see the baby and me again."

"Sweetheart, I searched for Katerina for years" Klaus breathed tightening his grip but not enough to harm her. "You'd have my child, I'd search longer. I wouldn't try to run if I were you. You would not want me after me. I slaughtered Katerina's entire family. What would I do to yours?"

"Try it," Stiles dared him breaking out of his hold. "Like I said I'd be gone before you'd even know it. I hid from my friends and family for months. I convinced everyone to believe that I was Hayley Marshall. Your whole family was convinced. I can disappear again. No one would find me. Not even you."

Stiles watched his face for signs of an attack but he simply smiled then chuckled darkly. "I'll play nice for now but if you threaten me again. I will take you back to New Orleans. Lock you up in the Compound and rip your heart out of your chest with your father and Derek watching."

Stiles didn't back down or show any fear but she knew that he would do just that. He would kill her and everyone she ever loved and met. She squared her shoulders and swallowed back an idiotic retort that she wanted to make. "Don't talk about my sex life ever again."

"I'll try not too," Klaus responded and blurred to stand in front of her. "But why wouldn't I discuss our sex life. Little wolf, you are very very good at it. I got to say that us, together, is incredible. You make such little noises when I touch you in certain spots." He trailed a finger down the side of her neck and she moaned. "See, Sweetheart. You love me touching you. Fucking you."

"Mmmmmm," Stiles moaned again and leaned closer to his body.

"Don't want to hear Stiles' moans," Stiles eyes blinked open as she heard Scott yell in disgust. "That is gross. Stiles is my bro."

"Does he not realize that you are a woman?" Klaus asked frowning. "Hmm?"

"Scott is my bro," Stiles giggled at the hyrbid's annoyed expression. "We're siblings. Scott doesn't see me as a girl. He just sees me as Stiles."

"He's weird," Klaus noted, laughing when Jackson agreed with him. "Now, that our discussion is over you should be getting ready for this school thing."

"You're going?" Stiles questioned as Rebekah, Lydia, Davina, and Isaac walked back in the room. "What?"

"Get out Nik!" Rebekah ordered pushing him out of the bedroom. "We need to get you ready."

"Why does Isaac get to stay?" Klaus grumbled standing in the hallway.

"It's because I like Isaac," Rebekah quipped shutting the door in his face. She turned to Stiles with a determined expression on her face. Stiles was a little scared. "Time to get ready."

"I am not wearing a dress," Stile groaned as Davina pushed her to sit down in the computer chair and Lydia pulled clothes out of the closet. "Or pink. I don't want anything too girly."

"Maybe, you should just go naked," Isaac suggested chuckling.

"Nik wouldn't object to seeing all that again," Rebekah snickered hearing said brother agree with her.

"Neither would Derek," Davina piped up earning growls that she could not hear.

"Clothes?" Stiles pleaded trying to avoid any arguments. "Remember no dresses or pink. Get to choosing."

* * *

Stiles had shrugged the girls suggestions off and settled for a cream colored flowy top that reached her mid-thigh, black tights and her leather jacket. On her feet were a pair of knee high boots just in case she needed to kick someone ass if she needed too.

It would make her feel better. She had gotten the jar of mistletoe out of the SUV and it was tucked in her jacket pocket hid from everyone. She was currently standing next to Klaus who was glancing around the room. The pack except for Erica and Boyd were in the crowd of people along with Marcel, Davina, Josh and Rebekah.

"Bilinski?!" Stiles heard Coach Finstock bellow and she groaned. "Hey Bilinski!"

"Who is this Bilinski?" Klaus asked scowling as Coach came into view. "Who is that?"

"My Econ teacher and the lacrosse coach," Stiles explained. "Hey Coach. What can I do for you?"

"Who is this?" Coach inquired rudely pointing at Klaus who sneered at him. "No weird outsiders on school property."

"It's a public school and a public event, Coach" Stiles pointed out holding onto Klaus' arm. "This is Klaus Mikaelson."

"How old are you?" Coach asked frowning. "Bilinski, is this the father of your child?"

"It is," Klaus confirmed laughter in his tone. "You are the lacrosse coach. It's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," Coach nodded then signed when he caught sight of something behind Klaus. "Greenberg, you idiot I told you to dress nice. A tuxedo shirt is not nice. It's lame like you. Go home and don't come back. Bilinski, take your that and go sit down."

"He is quite the character," Klaus chuckled shaking his head. "I think I like him." He grasped her elbow and led her to a seat. "Here, Sweetheart."

"I will be right back," Stiles said and he made to follow her. She held up a hand stopping him. "No, I am just going to the bathroom. I'll be alright. I promise."

"Alright love," Klaus nodded pressing a kiss against her cheek. "Come back."

"Will do," Stiles assured him and slipped out of the gym doors as the music started up.

Stiles quickly made her way to the bathroom and was busy washing her hands when she heard heels clicking on the linoleum. She waited a few seconds but didn't hear anything else. She shook her head and was on her way back to the gym when she heard a whimper in the direction of the missing teacher's room. She saw Lydia standing there. She went to ask what she was doing when dark music started playing and Lydia's whole body shook.

Stiles eyes widened when she saw Jennifer appear from out of the shadows. She had a sinister look in her dead eyes. "No."

"You recognize it, don't you?" The English teacher inquired and when Lydia turrned around the brunette hit her with something knocking her to the floor. "Hello, Stiles. Why don't you join me?"

"Jennifer," Stiles growled walking into the room claws popping out. Jennifer held her hand up and she collapsed to her knees holding her head in her hands. Everything went black after that.

"What are you doing?"

Stiles heard Lydia whimper and her eyes flashed open. She looked around and saw that she was in an empty classroom. She was tied up in a chair her wrists bound against the arm with rope. She pulled trying to break free. She winced as her skin sizzled like it was on fire. "Wolfsbane?"

"That is right," Jennifer replied crouched in front on Lydia tying a black cord around a long black garrote. "I'm doing what is necessary. I'm still surprised that none of you seem to get that. You call them sacrifices but you're not understanding the word. It's derived from the Latin sacrificium, an offering to a deity, a sacred rite. A necessary evil."

"You're crazy," Stiles shouted as Lydia pleaded for her to stop. "Lydia!"

"Oh, I wish that could," Jennifer chuckled ignoring Stiles cries. "But you don't know the Alpha's like I do."

"You're insane," Stiles spat moving her arms around whimpering at the pain from the wolfsbane.

"Please stop," Lydia pleaded sniffling.

Jennifer rose to her feet and circled around the strawberry blonde. "But you Lydia-,"

"Leave her alone!" Stiles yelled but Jennifer continued to ignore her moving to stand behind her friend. "Don't you touch her."

"Shut up!" Jennifer snapped holding her hand up behind Lydia's head. "You're not a sacrifice. You're just a girl who knows too much." Jennifer laughed a smile appearing on her face. "Actually a girl who knew too much."

"Lydia!" Stiles cried as Jennifer brought the string over Lydia's head and put it around her neck. Lydia grabbed it with her left hand before Jennifer could choke her. "Lyds."

"Lydia," Jennifer snarled eyes flashing blueish white. "Don't."

Stiles watched as Lydia struggled then opened her mouth and screamed. It was a high piercing noise that made her whole body flinch. The shrieking noise got louder and louder. Jennifer stood behind her face amazed at her captured victim.

Stiles wanted to cover her ears at the noise but couldn't. She felt a wet sensation around her ears and knew the shriek had busted her eardrums. The screaming ceased and Lydia's hand dropped to her side. Her entire body slumping backwards. The Darach still stop behind her looking shocked.

Jennifer finally unfroze and moved around to stand in front of Lydia. "Unbelievable. You have no idea what you are, do you? The wailing woman. A banshee right before my very eyes. You're just like me, Lydia. Look like the innocent flower but be the serpent under it. It's too bad, though. And too late."

Jennifer moved back to Lydia's side and duct tapped her arms to the chair. "No please," Lydia sobbed trying to get away from the brunette just shoved her back into the chair and pulled the cord around her neck squeezing.

"Jennifer, stop" Stiles pleaded as Lydia gagged trying to break away from the hold that was over her. "Jennifer, please."

"One last philosopher," Jennifer murmured eyes shut, a knife clutched in her right hand.

Stiles observed as she kept the knife at Lydia's throat but didn't move. Her eyes stayed shut and Stiles tried with all her might to move but couldn't. She opened her mouth to beg for Lydia's life when another voice shouted through the quiet room.

"Drop it!"

"Daddy!" Stiles screamed staring at her dad in his police uniform gun in his hand pointed straight at Jennifer. "Daddy! No!"

"Stiles," Her dad breathed eyes never straying from Jennifer. "Be quiet."

"No!" Stiles cried as Jennifer flung the knife through the air and it landed in her dad's chest. "No! Dad?!"

Her dad fell to his knees dropping his gun into the process. A loud roar echoed in the room and she turned her head to see Scott in his beta shift eyes blazing yellow. She watched as Scott fought Jennifer his every move missing the teacher.

Jennifer pushed her hand against his chest flinging him through the air. Scott landed in the desks in the corner of the room. He coughed up blood and lay flat on the floor.

Stiles heard someone in the hallway seeing Isaac standing there in front of the door. Jennifer pushed a desk across the floor blocking the doorway. Isaac tried to get in the room banging his fists on the door.

"Scott!"

Jennifer advanced toward her a sinister smile on her face. She stopped focusing her attention on her dad when he got to his knees pointing his gun at her. "What?"

"There was a girl, years ago, we found her in the woods, her face and body slashed apart. That was you, wasn't it?"

"Maybe, I should've started with philosophers, with knowledge and strategy." Jennifer commented moving closer to her and her dad shot her in the leg.

Stiles eyes widened and she gasped when the wound instantly healed. "Whoa."

Jennifer smirked. "Healers, warriors, virgins and," She grinned at Stiles. "Guardians"

A flash of black shadowy smoke rose from the floor engulfing her and Jennifer. Stiles heard her dad and Lydia shouting her name as darkness washed around her and her eyes fluttered shut.

* * *

**Chapter 12 Preview :**

**"I'm very much alive," They growled claws appearing and he took a step towards her. Dried blood covered his still healing neck. "You are going to be the one who is dead. The sacrifice still needs to be completed."**

**"No," Stiles yelled as he lunged toward her.**

* * *

**Reviews are greatly appreciated!**


	12. The Darach Revealed & An Unexpected Enemy

**Thanks for the reviews! Don't own TW or TO!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: The Darach Revealed & An Unexpected Enemy**

"Where is she?" Klaus roared blurring down the hall and away from the commotion going in inside the gym. He had been distracted by the dark eery music he hadn't noticed that Stiles hadn't came back. He was determined to find. "Stiles?!"

"Niklaus," Rebekah pleaded grabbing his arm. "Calm down, brother. We'll find her. Follow me. The sheriff is hurt."

"Where?" Klaus asked quietly.

A silent fury building slowly inside of him. He was going to tear this town apart until he found Stiles. "Rebekah."

"Come on," Rebeka urged pulling him down the hall. "Isaac and Scott are there."

The metallic rusty scent of blood hit his nose as he came upon a classroom. The door was open and people were trying to get through the crowd of officers. Klaus pushed past the crowd and tried to make his way toward the sheriff who was being looked over by a paramedic.

"John?"

"Hold on," A tall blonde haired cop told him. "Who are you?"

"He's alright, Parrish" The sheriff announced. "Let him in."

"Go on," The cop Parrish told him moving over so Klaus could pass by him.

"John," Klaus responded crouching down in front of Stilees father. He turned to the paramedic looking straight into his eyes. "He is fine. Go check on someone else."

"He was checking him out," Scott said kneeling next to the Sheriff. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to heal him," Klaus explained to Scott as he bit into his wrist. He held it out to John. "Go on then. It's fine. My blood will heal you."

"He's right, Mr. Stilinski," Isaac mumbleepd avoiding Klaus' eyes. "His blood will heal you instantly. What? Josh told me."

"I won't turn into a vampire?" John asked. "I really don't want to be a part of the undead."

"If you don't die today," Klaus retorted pushing his wrist toward the man. "Go on then. So, we can go get our girl."

The sheriff wrinkled his nose but Klaus' felt his mouth at his wrist. He gulped down a mouthful of blood and pulled away. Klaus wiped the blood off of his arm and his self inflicted wound healed. The sheriff wiped the blood from his mouth and looked down at his chest. It was healed. "Thank you, son."

"Got to take care of my future father in law," Klaus responded and now noticed Lydia being held by Jackson as she sobbed. "What exactly occurred here?"

"Lydia was looking around here and she was attacked by-,"

"Jennifer," Isaac breathed and Jackson snarled. "We all heard her screaming. It was horrible. I think she may have shattered our ear drums."

"I heard her," Klaus acknowledged looking around the room. "The piano player's throat was slashed while she was performing. It was eery. That music."

"It was when Jennifer was attacking me," Lydia cried. "I thought that she was going to kill me but she was stopped by Mr. Stilinski. Stiles she tried to save me but Jennifer attacked her with wolfsbane. She tied us both up. She took her. We've got to get her back."

"Julia," John corrected. "Her name is Julia Baccari. She was attacked years ago. She was slashed up bad, her face and body. When I shot her in the leg she instantly healed. All the sacrifices, she mentioned warriors, healers, virgins and guardians. I don't understand why she would take Stiles. My daughter isn't any of those things."

"Not necessarily, sir" Rebekah argued walking around the room searching for clues. "She took Davina in and has been watching out for her. She could be considered a guardian. Not to mention that she's guardian of that little girl in her tum."

"My daughter is going to be sacrificed?" John yelled jumping to his feet. "Come on, we have got to go find her. Now!"

"We need Davina," Klaus announced. "Rebekah go get the little witch. She can do a locater spell. We need to find Stiles."

"That is not possible," Allison Argent said coming into the room with on older man who Klaus assumed was her father. "When the teacher died, Davina passed out. Nothing is waking her up. Josh and that other vampire said that they were taking her back to New Orleans. It was bad. She was shaking all over and she couldn't breathe."

"The magic," Klaus muttered not caring of Marcellus' return just focused on finding Stiles. "That magic is killing Davina. Damn it, how are we going to find Stiles now?"

"Derek," Scott piped up causing every one to glance at him. "Jennifer will go to him. She'll want him to believe her about everything. She'll want him to trust her. She has a hold over him and Erica. It's not all magic though."

"You go to Derek's," Rebekah insisted grabbing his arms. "You will stay calm, Niklaus. You can not kill her until we know where Stiles is at. If she dies we may never see them again. Stay calm and after we get Stiles' back you can kill her. Brother?!"

"Stay calm," Klaus repeated glowering. "Come on, Scott. Let's go."

"Isaac come on,"Scott ordered turning to his boyfriend. "Allison, you and your dad stay here with Jackson and Lydia. We don't want many people around, in case Jennifer decides to use her power to attack everyone. I don't even know if Derek will believe us."

"I'll make him believe," Klaus stated noticing Scott's eyes flashing between red and yellow. "If not I will kill him."

"Alright," Stiles nodded pulling Isaac out of the classroom. "Come on."

"Bring them back, Klaus" John said. "Bring our girls back."

"I will, sir" Klaus promised and followed the teen wolves out of the classroom.

"Scott!" A tall bald headed dark skinned man rushed up to Scott. "Wait!"

"What is it Deaton?" Scott asked and Klaus paused in his tracks. "We've got to find Stiles. Jennifer took her."

"I figured," The man named Deaton remarked. "Here." He thrust a clear jar full of some type of powder in Scott's hand. "Take this. It's mistletoe, it will help you out. Go find Ms. Stilinski. She's in danger."

"Thanks for that helpful hint, mate" Klaus growled sarcastically. "We already knew that."

"Watch out for the alpha's," Deaton warned them. "Marin said that Deucalion and the twins are out searching for Jennifer. They may harm Stiles as well."

"No, they won't" Klaus told him. "Deucalion knows not to cross me. Now Deaton please move so I can go find my little wolf. Scott? Isaac? We haven't the time for this."

"Alright," Scott assured pocketing the jar. "Let's go. We'll run."

Klaus blurred through the school and into the dark night. He heard Scott and Isaac running behind him and he sped up wanting to get to Derek's. He came to a stop outside the loft doors and let Scott open them when he got there.

"Derek!" Scott shouted rushing into the loft. "Derek, get out here now!"

"What, Scott?" Derek inquired walking down the stairs. "What's going on?"

"Who is here?" Scott asked moving his head side to side. "Where are Erica and Boyd?"

"Out looking for Marin Morrell," Derek explained. "She's been helping Deucalion. She's the Darach."

"Oh, you are delusional" Klaus spat blurring over to Derek and getting in his face. "Your girlfriend, Jennifer is the Darach. Lydia, John, Scott, and Isaac all saw her. She attacked Lydia, was going to kill her. She took Stiles. She plans to sacrifice her and my child. Don't you understand?"

"Jennifer is not the Darach!" Derek growled at him eyes flashing their alpha red. "Scott, do you honestly believe this? You like Jen. You think she is nice. Why are you listening to this abomination?"

"I don't have to listen to Klaus," Scott growled. "I saw it with my own two eyes. So did Isaac. Jennifer is the Darach."

"The sheriff shot her and she healed," Isaac commented. "Derek, she and Stiles disappeared in black smoke. She took her. She is going to kill her. Listen to our heartbeats. Know that we aren't lying."

Klaus watched Derek cock his head to the side and listened as Scott repeated his words. The alpha wolf's eyes shut and he let out a shaky breath.

"So, are you convinced now, Hale? Are you going to listen to your beta? He is not lying. Your so called normal girlfriend is the crazy person who has been killing people and now she has taken Stiles. She plans to kill her and use her as one of her sacrifices. What are you going to do about that?"

"We're going to stop her," Derek announced gruffly eyes flashing red. "Scott, I'm sorry. I don't know why I acted like that toward Stiles."

"Magic," Klaus explained and Derek frowned. "Your girlfriend has been using her magic to turn you against Stiles. Explains why you hate her one moment and treat her nicely the next. How do you feel about my little wolf right now?"

"That is none of your business," Derek scowled crossing his arms over his chest. "We need to focus on finding Stiles and Jennifer. My feelings for Stiles are not important right now. Getting her back is what is important."

"That's right," Isaac agreed and tilted his head to the side. "I hear someone coming."

"It's Jennifer," Klaus confessed grabbing Scott and Isaac's arms. "Don't question her. Let her talk first. We're going to hide. You better make sure you don't cause any problems. Half, if you do. I'll kill you myself. Got it?"

"Got it," Derek noted turning his back toward the door and away from the three. "Go on. I have this."

Klaus grimaced and blurred over to the hole in Derek's wall. He stood right next to it with Isaac and Scott behind him. He listened as Jennifer's heels click clacked against the floor outside of Derek's loft. He heard her take a couple of deep breaths.

She was trying to calm her beating heart down. He had to give it to her she was a skilled liar. If she hadn't taken Stiles he probably would've gotten her to help him out with everything in New Orleans. She was ruthless and he liked that it in a person. If he didn't plan on killing her he would ask her if she knew anything about creating more hybrids. He shook his head clear of the thoughts when the loft doors opened. Scott and Isaac twitched going to make a step and he grabbed their hands shaking his head. He mouthed 'no' and saw Scott's claws popping out his eyes flashing red. Klaus frowned looking again but they were yellow as were Isaac's.

He heard more clicking on the floor and knew it was Jennifer entering inside Derek's loft. He heard her heart beating slowly and wondered if her magic was controlling it. Then she started yelling for the alpha wolf. He tensed waiting for the perfect opportunity to strike.

"Derek?!"

Klaus stayed hidden with Scott and Isaac who still had their shifts under control. "Derek, where are you?"

"Right here," Derek replied.

"Oh, thank god" Jennifer sighed and Klaus heard her running across the floor.

"Something happened at the recital. At the school. Okay, I need to tell you before you hear any of it from them."

"From who?" Derek asked voice calm. Steady.

Klaus had to give it to him props of remaining calm. He wanted to rip Jennifer's head from her body.

"Scott," Jennifer replied. "Isaac. Lydia. They're going to tell you things. Things you can't believe you have to trust me, okay? You trust me."

"What is it?"

"Promise you'll listen to me," Jennifer insisted.

"I promise."

Klaus didn't hear a response from the woman only raised heartbeats and smacking of lips. He saw Scott and Isaac wrinkle their noses in disgust. He shook his head at the two of them. Children. He was paired up with children.

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer asked.

Klaus, Scott and Isaac made their way around the corner to the loft living room. Klaus stopped in front of the brunette resistng the urge to attack her. Isaac and Scott stood next to him.

Jennifer grinned at the three of them. "So, they told you it was me? That I'm the one taking people?"

"We told him you are the one killing people," Scott snapped.

"Oh, that's right" Jennifer scoffed. "Committing human sacrifices? What, cutting their throats? Yeah, I probably do it on my lunch hour. That way, I can get back to teaching high school English the rest of the day. That makes perfect sense."

"Where's Stiles?" Klaus questioned. "Where is my little wolf?"

"How should I know?" Jennifer gasped looking at Derek. "Derek, tell me that you don't believe this."

Klaus spotted the young alpha looking at him and he nodded. Derek glanced back at Jennifer and he cleared his throat. "Do you know what happened to Stiles?"

"No," Jennifer denied shaking her head.

"Ask her why she almost killed Lydia," Scott demanded.

"Lydia Martin?" Jennifer gasped in disbelief. Oh, she was quite the actress. "I don't know anything about that."

"What do you know?" Derek snapped.

"I know that these boys and whomever this is for whatever misguided reason are filling your head with an absurd story." She turns to Klaus grinning. "And one they can not prove, by the way."

"That is were you are wrong," Klaus said and Scott held up the jar. "What if we can?"

Klaus smirkd glad to see fear in the woman's eyes as she eyed the jar. "What is that?"

"Just wait," Scott commented unscrewing the jar lid. "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, which means you can use it and it can be used against you."

"Mistletoe?" Jennifer spat.

Scott tossed it at the woman and she held her hands up in front of her gasping. Her body shifted in the mistletoe shower and flashed between her normal looks and the Darach. Jagged scars ran along it's face then Jennifer gasped returning to her unblemished face. She exchanged a fearful look with Derek and tried to run but Klaus stopped her by wrapping his hand around her throat.

"Wait," Jennifer please as he lifted her off of the ground and squeezed her throat. "Please wait. You need me."

"No," Klaus growled eyes glowing their hybrid color. "I don't. I do want you to tell me where the mother of my unborn child is."

"You kill me," Jennifer whispered. "And you'all never find the baby or her."

"Let her go," Peter growled walking into the room. "Now Klaus."

"Why should I listen to you?" Klaus asked glaring at Peter Hale. "What can you do to me?"

"This," Peter retorted and ran over to him shoving a wooden stake in his stomach.

Klaus dropped Jennifer yelling loudly. "How?! I have the last one."

"I'm the Darach," Jennifer boasted. "Anything is possible. Especially with a Mikaelson wit-,"

"Stop," Peter ordered and Jennifer shut her mouth. "Now, nephew if you don't let us leave, I will kill Stiles."

"Peter," Derek said. "Why?"

"The alpha power belongs to me," Peter stated simply helping Jennifer to her feet

"That's what all of this is about?" Derek asked snarling. "You want to steal the alpha power back? You wanna be an alpha again."

"Again?!" Peter roared. "Again?" His eyes bled their beta blue. "I am the Alpha! I've always been the Alpha!"

Klaus lifted his head in time for them to disappear from the room in a blur of smoke. He looked at Derek who looked extremely angry, betrayed and confused. "You really should've listened to the little wolf. She was right about everything."

"I know," Derek whispered dropping his head. "Scott, Isaac, I am so sorry. When we get Stiles back I need to explain to her that it was the magic. It made me act that way."

"Not all of it was magic," Scott said and Klaus glanced at him while Derek growled. "You were seeing Jennifer before the murders started. Derek, I remember everything that you said about Stiles last spring. I overheard you telling Erica everything. Is that why she's angry with you too? You seduced her to become a werewolf and you sleep with Stiles. I should'be told her what happened but she was so happy. Tell me who means more Stiles or Erica?"

"You know about that?" Derek asked softly. "You know about Erica and I?"

Klaus managed to pull the manipulated wooden stake out of his stomach. He tossed it to the floor. "You are an asshole Hale."

"I do," Scott responded. "You sleep with all your pack members? Or just the females? Stiles wasn't special. She was just someone to share a bed with one night."

"It wasn't a bed," Derek laughed cruelly. Klaus could see some of the effects of the magic still simmering within Derek. His eyes were red and blueish white. "It was the Camaro. She was never important to me. She was just there and honestly I hoped it would get you to join my pack. It all worked out in the end, didn't it?"

"You're a dick," Isaac scoffed. "You used her."

"And yet you told me that you never hurt her," Klaus chuckled. "You're pathetic. Stay away from Stiles. If you come near her I will kill you."

With those words Klaus blurred out of the loft determined to find his girls.

* * *

Way down deep in the woods, a creaking noise brought Stiles back from the darkness she was trapped in. She couldn't remember anything except a low mournful tune had surrounded her. She blinked her eyes opened and mumbled a name. She winced at the pain in her head and saw that she was in some cellar. She was tied up against a post her arms bound together with wolfsbane due to the sizzling feeling on her skin. She looked around and spotted Jennifer with her back turned talking to Peter.

The older brunette was shaking her head and Peter was growling. A movement caught her eye and when she glanced to the left her heart jumped into her throat. Melissa was tied up to a post her head slumped to the side, a trickle of blood running down her forehead. She growled causing Jennifer and Peter to turn to her.

Jennifer grinned and stalked over to her. "Well, look who decided to join the land of the living. Soon you will be dead so enjoy your time."

"Why is Melissa here?" Stiles asked keeping a close eye on Jennifer as she moved next to the ex alpha. "She doesn't have anything to do with this. Let her go."

"You and her are the next sacrifices," Jennifer admitted bringing a knife from behind her back. "Guardians, Stiles. Parents. It's so great. I finally get to get rid of you. Nosy, annoying and slutty little Stiles. Always trying to find out my secrets. Following me around at night. Having that weird vampire trailing me. You all were not very stealthy. All because you love Derek. What did you expect? For Derek to fall into your arms as son as you got back." Jennifer scoffed. "How incredibly pathetic. He does not love you."

"He doesn't love you either," Stiles snapped and Peter laughed. "What? She has been using magic on him. That's why he's so crazy about her."

"The only time I ever used magic on Derek was when the alpha's attacked him last summer," Jennifer confessed smugly. "I slept with him and his wounds healed. That's it. He has not been influenced by magic at all. He just doesn't like you. Too bad so sad."

"You think I'm broken up about that?" Stiles scowled causing Jennifer to look at her questioningly. "I'm in love with someone who doesn't feel the same way. I'm used to it. Lydia. Scott. Hell, the father of my child is in love with an annoying blonde vampire and a blonde bartender. Guess what? I'm falling for him. Don't word about me I am used to disappointment."

"You won't be disappointed tonight," Jennifer jeered and she lowered her voice bending closer to her ear. "Watch this."

Stiles watched as Jennifer walked toward Peter and slammed her hand on his chest, like she had done Scott. The ex alpha fell onto his knees howling in pain and spitting up blood.

"Jennifer," Peter muttered coughing up more blood. "What are you doing?"

"Getting rid of you," Jennifer sneered and Stiles saw the garrote in her left hand. She stood behind him and pulled the cord down over his neck. "Don't worry, Peter. It will all be over in a second."

"I helped you," Peter gagged pushing against an invisible barrier. "Why are you doing this to me?"

"Sacrifices, Peter" Jennifer exclaimed cheerfully. "You're the first guardian. Shame you will never know the truth. You have a child. He's a mess without you. He won't miss. Jackson Hale sounds better than Jackson Whittemore."

"What?" Peter mumbled then choked as Jennifer twisted the cord around his neck.

Stiles' eyes stayed glued to Peter as he tried to struggle against the Darach but couldn't. His eyes flashed electric blue and dimmed slowly as Jennifer slid the knife across his neck. His body fell down to the dirt floor and he gurgled blood before taking one last deep breath dying in front of her.

"Glad that he's gone," Jennifer announced getting to her feet. She tossed the knife and garrote to the floor. "You sit comfortably. I have a date with Deucalion and the twins. Oh, I need to thank Klaus for killing Kali. I'd let you do that but you'll never see the hybrid again."

"He'll kill you," Stiles spat anger rising. She wanted to sink her teeth in the bitches throat and rip it out. "He'll make you wish the alpha's killed you all those years ago. He'll come for me and you."

"Oh, he'all find me" Jennifer sighed opening the door that was on the ceiling. She walked up a step and stopped. "He'll kill me and you never be saved. You'll die within the hour. Wolfsbane makes werewolves sick, right?"

"You bitch!" Stiles yelled at the brunette's retreating back. "When I get out of here, I'll kill you. I will. I promise you. Whatever Klaus thinks of doing to you, I'll be right beside him causing you more pain."

Stiles heard Jennifer's laughter as she walked away. She didn't feel any pain except for wrists. She really hoped the brunette was lying about poisoning her with wolfsbane. She didn't want to die and she didn't want her baby to die.

The Mikaelson's family hope. She wanted to save her baby girl. She had to save her.

"Stiles?" Melissa called out finally awake. "What's going on?"

"Oh, nothing really" Stiles chuckled darkly moving her arms around to loosen the ropes around her wrists. She hissed as the wolfsbane burned her skin. "We're just tied up at the moment. Waiting for the Darach to sacrifice us. Same old same old."

"Okay, you are in shock" Melissa acknowledged moving around. She let out a frustrated groan. "Come on. I haven't got the time for this. We need to get out of here."

"I am trying," Stiles snapped ignoring the pain in her body. "You know when I come back I wanted to have a quiet little life. Give birth to my daughter, hang out with my friends, graduate high school, take care of my dad. You know go to college and possibly have a good life. I did not want to be kidnapped by Derek's crazy girlfriend and be sacrificed." She growled and jerked her arms up breaking through the ropes. "Oh, thank gosh. I am going to kill that murderous bitch."

"Stiles?" Melissa yelled and Stiles glanced at her. "Can you untie me so I can get out of here too? Make sure the baby is alright."

"Yeah," Stiles replied rushing over to the nurse and untying her. She helped Melissa to her feet and let her check her vitals. "See, I'm fine. The baby is kicking up a storm. She's alright." She grabbed Melissa's hand. "Now, let's get out of here. I have someone to kill."

"I am strangely okay with that plan," Melissa whispered clutching her hand as they walked up the steps. "Please make sure that my son is okay. Take care of yourself."

"You're going too," Stiles promised wrapping an arm around her waist. "Hold on."

"What?" Melissa gasped and let out a loud yelp as Stiles whooshed them away from the wooded area.

Stiles was busy running with Melissa in her arms when something collided into them hard. She lost her footing and Melissa fell to the side. Stiles went to her knees as something hit her back. She whipped her head to the side and gasped. "You were dead!"

"I'm very much alive," They growled claws appearing and he took a step towards her. Dried blood covered his still healing neck. "You are going to be the one who is dead. The sacrifice still needs to be completed."

"No," Stiles yelled as he lunged toward her. Stiles jumped back from Peter and moved to run when he grabbed her arm digging his claws into her skin. "Why?"

"You don't get to be happy," Peter declared twisting her arm causing her to yell out in pain. "Why should you get to know your child? When I didn't get to know mine. He's been right under my nose for years and I didn't even know it. Derek convinced me to kill him. I wanted to kill him." Peter laughed. "Shame you'll never get to know your child. Or be with Derek. Jennifer was lying, that boy is absolutely crazy about you. He'd take you and the baby in but we all know who you will choose. One of them is going to be heartbroken. Do you think Klaus will burn this town down when I kill his baby?"

"He'll kill Jackson," Stiles whimpered as blood trickled down her arm. "He'll kill him and Derek. That is the type of person he is. He'll kill all of the Hales that are left which is not many."

"Ah, still the little sarcastic shit," Peter responded and raised his hand up in the air claws shining in the moonlight. "Say goodbye to your child, Stiles."

"No!" Stiles screamed and jerked her arm out of Peter's hold as he brought his arm down. "Ahhhh!" She cried out as his claws slashed across her stomach. "No!"

"Yes!" Peter roared advancing toward her. "Time to finish this."

"No!" Stiles shouted holding her arm over her stomach as blood ran down her body. She squared her shoulders and jammed her left hand in his chest when he staggered over to her. "Bye Peter."

"No!" Peter snarled as Stiles held his beating heart in her hand. "No!"

Stiles didn't say anything just jerked her hand out of his chest, his heart in her hand. Peter's body dropped to the ground and she tilted her hand letting his heart tumble out of it.

"Oww!" Stiles sobbed hands flying to her stomach as a sharp pain ran through her body. Her hands felt wet and she knew they were covered in blood. "No! No!"

"Stiles!" Melissa's voice came from in front of her. "Come on. Can you do that werewolf run really fast thing?"

"I can't," Stiles breathed through the pain. "I can't. She's there's something wrong. Melissa, I can't feel my stomach. What's going on?"

"Stiles, you have a huge slash mark across your abdomen" Melissa whispered a horrified look on her face. "I can see the baby. She's moving around. She's in distress."

"Get her out of me," Stiles pleaded dropping to her knees. "Melissa, please. Do something."

"Alright," Melissa replied shakily as she knelt down next to her. "Okay. Okay, I am going to help you and her."

"Save her," Stiles begged eyes rolling in the back of her head at the pain. "Melissa, please."

Stiles didn't hear her response because she was in and out of consciousness. She did feel her skin ripping apart and Melissa's hand on her stomach. A tugging sensation broke Stiles out of her foggy state. She opened her eyes and saw Melissa holding something. "What?"

"She's okay," Melissa told her as Stiles heard soft whimpers and cries. "She's alive. Look. Here."

Melissa held the baby next to her face and she kissed the top of her head. "She's so small and so beautiful."

"Yeah, she's beautiful," Melissa assured her. "She's alright. We need to get her to the hospital."

"Okay," Stiles breathed eyes fluttering shut. "Okay. Just let me get up."

"Stiles?!"

She heard Melissa calling out her name as she fell back into the darkness. The slow mournful melody swallowing her whole.

* * *

**Preview Chapter Thirteen:**

**"My baby's blood cured me," Stiles growled claws popping out. "She cured me but I couldn't save her. You killed her. You killed me. I'm dead, Jennifer and now I am going to kill you!"**

* * *

**Reviews are love! Please leave me some loooove!**


	13. A Fight To The Death

**Thanks for the reviews! Still don't own!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: A Fight To The Death**

"Klaus?"

Klaus heard Deucalion's voice as he waltzed around town searching for Stiles. He glanced in the direction the voice came from and saw the alpha standing there with the twins.

"Deucalion, what do you want?" Klaus asked eyeing the alpha. "I haven't the time for a chat. I need to find Stiles. That bloody Jennifer has her."

"Jennifer took your mate?" Deucalion sighed tapping his cane against the asphalt. "That is not good. She took the beta's mother as well. What was his name Ethan?"

"Scott McCall," Ethan replied. "Aiden and I were at the hospital checking things out and we watched as the nurse was taken from the room. We couldn't get to her, the door was unbreakable. Her magic stopped us."

"My mom is missing?!" Scott gaped joining them with Isaac trailing behind him. "Jennifer took her too."

"That is correct," Deucalion admitted. "You see, Scott. You can not trust her. She has been committing these murders the past few months. Now, she has your mother and best friend. Guardians, the last sacrifices. She intends to sacrifice them to gain more power to take me on. I'm positive with Stiles and the baby's magic, she will gain even more power."

"Stiles' baby has magic?" Isaac whispered awestruck. "Whoa!"

"My mother was a witch," Klaus told the younger wolf who shied away from him. "The baby is a hybrid witch vampire. She is also a werewolf. That is if she ever activates the gene."

"That's why Jennifer will want to sacrifice them," Decaulion explained. "I am sorry for my part in all of this. If I had never convinced Ennis and Kali to kill their beta's emarassies. We wouldn't be in this situation. I am going to help you but you have to let me do one thing."

"What may that be?" Klaus inquired tired of this conversation. "Tick tock, Deucalion. Do go on. We haven't all the time."

"I want to kill Jennifer," Deucalion announced harshly. "I need to finish this."

"We have got to find Stiles and my mom first," Scott shouted before Klaus could reply. "Come on, Klaus. You can't let him do this."

"Deucalion, you go and find Jennifer," Klaus growled grabbing ahold of the blind alpha. He stared at him wanting to get his point across. "You will not touch her. You will not try to kill her. That is for me to do. She has a very important person to me somewhere trapped in this forsaken place. I am going to get Stiles, our baby, and Mrs. McCall back. When I do the only person to go after Jennifer is going to be me. Anyone in this town tries to stop me and it will be the last thing that they do. Do you understand?"

"Yes, I understand" Deucalion retorted backing away from Klaus slowly. "Come along, Ethan. Aiden. We'll go search for Jennifer."

"Scott, Klaus announced grabbing Scott's arm. "Listen, go with them. Make sure that Deucalion doesn't harm Jennifer. We need her alive. Isaac, you gotta go too."

"Of course," Isaac nodded and grabbed Scott's hand. "Come on, Scott. Klaus will find Stiles and Melissa."

Klaus watched until they were out of view and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He quickly dialed his sister's phone and waited until she answered. "Sister, have you heard anything about Stiles?"

"No," Rebekah replied in a rush. "We do have another problem over here at the school."

"What?" Klaus questioned wondering what else this town could possibly throw at them. "Sister, what is?"

"We're all trapped," Rebekah admitted angrily. "Jackson, Lydia, myself, Erica and Boyd are all trapped. It's mountain ash circled around the building. No one can break it. We have all tried. Even that weird vet Deaton and his sister. I believe that little Darach bitch used her magic to amplify it. Oh, when I get out of here I am going show her that you don't mess with the Original's. The time I tortured Damon is going to look tame in comparison to what I have planned for this Jennifer girl. These teenager's are bloody annoying by the way."

"You'll have to get in line for the torture plans," Klaus told her and spotted Derek walking out of his loft. "Look, I have got to go. Try not to kill anyone that you are trapped with. I'm going to go. I have to find my little wolf. Bye Sister."

"Bye, brother."

"Derek," Klaus acknowledged the younger wolf. "What are you doing?"

"Erica and Boyd called," Derek muttered. "Said that they were all trapped in the school. I need to go to the school. Try to help them escape."

"No," Klaus declared angrily causing Derek's eyes to flash red. "You're not. We are going after your crazy girlfriend."

'Ex," Derek corrected gruffly. "What do you mean? I can't go check on beta's?"

"Your beta's are safe," Klaus assured him. "My sister is there. She'll not let anything happen to them. Now your crazy ex took Stiles and Melissa, that is two guardians right there. Deucalion, those twins, Scott and Isaac are searching for her. You and I are going to join in this search, if you don't I will kill you."

"Stiles will be angry at you," Derek smirked crossing his arms over his chest. "She's in love with me, remember?"

"Yet, she slept with me a few days ago," Klaus responded earning a scowl from Derek. "Exactly. Now, Hale listen to me. Let's go find Stiles and kill your ex. It will be a nice bonding experience."

"Fine," Derek grunted shaking his head. "I didn't sleep with Erica, last spring. I was teaching them about attacks. She jumped me and we kissed. I did kiss her back but then I threw her off of me. This happened before I slept with Stiles. Yeah, she annoyed me, got me arrested but I respected her. My first girlfriend died and after that I got with a hunter who burned my home down with my family inside. I really don't make the best decisions. But I think I got with Jennifer because I was hurt that Stiles was gone. She's different. I believe that I have genuine feelings for her."

"She's in love with you," Klaus muttered frowning. "I hate that. You know you and I are alike in ways. The first woman that I truly loved, loved my brother. The second was a little crazy and she still holds a piece of my heart though I will never ever be with her again. The last one hates me because well lets just say that I was an ass. Seems, that we are unlucky in love."

"No wonder you're so messed up," Derek laughed. "How does that make you feel knowing that Stiles is in love with me?"

"Murderous," Klaus replied honestly. "She does have feelings for me too. I have a feeling though that she is never going to go back home with me now."

"She might," Derek remarked as Klaus' phone rang. "She's going to hate me because of Jennifer. I wouldn't blame her. She tried to tell me and I refused to listen to her. I told her that we couldn't be friends, if she continued to accuse Jennifer of being the Darach. I'd hate me forever too. I called her a murderer too."

"Forever is a long time for a werewolf," Klaus commented pulling his phone out of his pocket seeing John's number. "Hello?"

"Scott didn't know your number," John rushed out. "He called me. They found Jennifer. She's at an old building where the alpha's used to meet. Derek's mother held the pack meeting's there. He should know how to get there."

"Thank you, Sir" Klaus thanked Stiles' father and disconnected the call. He turned to Derek. "Did you hear that? Please, tell me that you know where this place is?"

"I do," Derek assured him. "Follow me."

Klaus nodded and followed behind Derek as the ran out of town and into the woods. They came to a stop in front of a large grey rundown building. Klaus cocked his head to the side listening closely. He heard six heartbeats in the building. He motioned for Derek to enter when he realized that Stiles wasn't in there. He followed Derek inside seeing Jennifer standing in a huge circle of mountain ash. Scott and Deucalion were both circling her. Isaac and the twins were in the corner of the room slumped over. They were alive but unconscious.

"Hey, Derek" Jennifer greeted sweetly waving at Derek. "Glad of you to join us. Are you lonely?"

"What?" Derek asked furrowing his brows. "Lonely? Why would I be lonely?"

"Well, we're not together anymore" Jennifer sighed tapping her chin with her index finger. "Stiles is long gone. She'll choose Klaus of course. Deep down. She has feelings for the monster."

"Harsh," Klaus said moving over to Jennifer but the mountain ash knocked him backwards. "Sweetheart, we can wait all night with you here. My enemies have all turned up dead. My mother. My father. I'll kill you just like I killed them."

"You haven't succeeded yet," Jennifer taunted pacing the length of the circle. "Doesn't a certain Petrova still walk around with us."

"Over that girl," Klaus admitted. "You're going to be my new target especially if I don't get Stile's back."

"Then I guess that I'll have a target on my back forever," Jennifer murmured and Klaus' breath caught is his throat. "She is dead. Your little baby is dead. You'll be lonely without them. Derek and Scott are going to be lonely too. Peter and Melissa are dead too."

"What?" Scott gasped shifting into his beta form eyes flashing a bright red for a moment. "NO! My mother and Stiles are not dead."

"Yes, they are" Jennifer taunted and then let out a scream as something went flying through the air and landed in her chest. She stumbled backwards and then let out a scoff at what was Deucalion's cane in her chest. "Really? Like this is going to hurt me." She jerked the cane out of her chest and the wound healed. "Healers. My sacrifices are working. Deucalion, why would you do that?"

"You broke the mountain ash circle," Deucalion explained and Jennifer looked down a look of terror on her face. "Exactly, now I can take care of you. Put you out of your pathetic miserable life."

"Wait," Jennifer pleaded stepping back as the four of them advanced toward her. She sneered hitting Scott and Deucalion in the chest with her magic sending them flying through the air knocking them both out. "Derek, wait you don't want to kill me. You love me. Remember?"

Klaus watched as Derek's body shook and he growled a low rumbled coming from his chest. He made a move to protect himself but was frozen to the spot. Jennifer smirked at him.

"Derek, he killed your uncle. He killed your beta's. I saw their bodies in the high school. You've heard of him, Klaus Mikaelson. The evil hybrid who slaughtered innocent people just because he was bored. Who has tried to kill Stiles more than once. Who choked her when they were in New Orleans all because she was trying to protect herself from him. He'll kill her, Derek. He'll kill Stiles and take that baby. He'll raise himself a little monster a little version of himself. It will be awful. Kill him, Derek if you don't he will kill you and everyone. He's already murdered the beta's. Sheriff Stilinski will be next after Stiles of course. Kill him Derek!"

Klaus opened his mouth to say something but he couldn't find his voice. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak. He couldn't do anything. Jennifer smiled smugly at him, arms crossed over her chest. Derek's eyes flashed between their alpha red and the blueish white as he got closer to him. He couldn't believe that this was how he was going to die. Standing here unable to defend himself due to the magic. All of his enemies would laugh if they could see him now. Derek got closer claws flicking out and fangs lengthening. Derek went to jump on him then he was being knocked to the side. Klaus glanced around but didn't see anyone.

Jennifer frowned stepping back her head whipping from side to side. She stumbled backwards as Stiles' appeared in front of her. Klaus breathed a quiet sigh of relief seeing that she was okay. Her clothes were drenched in blood, tattered around her body. Blood was dripping off of her hands but she was breathing. She moved closer to a now immobile Jennifer who looked horrified.

"How?" Jennifer asked taking more steps back. "How did you get free? The wolfsbane ropes should have kept you subdued. Not to mention the wolfsbane in your body."

"My baby's blood cured me," Stiles growled. "She cured me but I couldn't save her. You killed her. You killed me. I'm dead Jennifer."

"You're in transition?" Klaus gasped out breaking the magical hold that was on his ability to speak. He was still immobilized though. "She's dead. Our baby is dead?"

"Shut up!" Stiles yelled pulling something out of her pocket. "Just shut up! You poison me Jennifer. I'll just return the favor."

Klaus watched as Stiles' kicked Jennifer's legs out from underneath her and she landed flat on her back. She blurred around kicking the brunette in the head. The Darach groaned and her eyes shut. He saw Stiles' kneel on Jennifer's stomach and force her mouth open shoving a powdery substance inside. She placed  
her hand over Jennifer's mouth forcing her to swallow it. She tossed the jar away from her and bent down next to Jennifer's ear. Klaus heard her whisper,  
"I win bitch." and then Jennifer's body was shaking uncontrollably.

Klaus slouched to the ground magical hold on him gone. He took a deep breath and rose to his feet as Stiles blurred over to him. She grabbed his face and pressed her lips against his. He kissed her back pulling her body into his. Her stomach was flat against his. He wanted to know if the baby was alive but he was to scared to ask her. He pulled away from her and her eyes turned gold like his. "You're a hybrid?"

"Not yet," Stiles told him leaning into him. "I think that I have to drink some of the baby's blood. Peter, he attacked me. Slashed my stomach open and apart. Melissa got her out of me. She saved her life and I died. I woke up moments later like this. I am going to become a hybrid."

"Like me," Klaus remarked hugging her. "You are going to be a hybrid just like me."

"I am," Stiles admitted and his phone rang again. "Who is that?"

"My baby sister," Klaus mumbled answering the call as the other werewolves started to come too. "Hello?"

"You have got to get to the sheriff's house," Rebekah urged. "Your daughter is gorgeous, Niklaus. John and Melissa have been hogging her though. I do believe that she is missing her mum. How is Stiles?"

"In transition," Klaus exclaimed as Stiles hugged Scott and Isaac. He saw her ignore Derek. What had happened to her? She's wonderful. She saved my life actually. If it wasn't for her I would be dead. She took Jennifer down and she saved me."

"I am glad that you are both okay," Rebekah said. "Get your asses down here. You have got to meet your baby. She's absolutely beautiful. You have to give her a name. I've already called Elijah. Marcel arrived home a few hours ago. Davina is okay. They completed the ritual and she came back. She is already demanding to return to Beacon Hills to meet her niece."

"Tell her and Joshua to come back," Klaus retorted. "Listen, we will be there soon. Take care of our girl. Goodbye, Sister."

Klaus ended the call and turned to Stiles who was talking to Derek quietly. He was shaking his head furiously eyes flashing their normal red. He supposed they were talking about their friendship.

"I'm sorry," Derek apologized touching her cheek and she moved away from him. "I'm sorry about Peter, Jennifer and Erica. It's not true about Erica and me. I never slept with her. It had to be Jennifer's control over me to say those things. She messed with my head. I am incredibly sorry for how I treated you since you got home. I'm sorry Stiles."

"We'll discuss it later" Stiles assured him. "Right now Klaus and I have somewhere to be. Come on, daddy. Let's go meet our daughter. Scott, you are going to be her godfather right?"

"Of course, bro" Scott beamed bouncing on his feet. "Yes, let's go. I get to see my mom and meet my godchild. It's awesome."

"Come on," Stiles urged holding her hand out for Klaus to take and he did. "Let's go see our child."

Klaus saw Derek's face fall as they blurred out of the building together. He was eager to meet his baby girl. To hold her in his arms and have Stiles stood next to him. Her queen to his king with their little princess in his arms.

* * *

 

**Review?**


	14. Meet Baby Mikaelson; Too Late to Apologize; & An Epilogue

**Thank you so much for all of the reviews! I still don't own TW or TO!**

**"This is the end hold your breath and count to ten."**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: Meet Baby Mikaelson; Too Late to Apologize; & An Epilogue**

"She is so beautiful," John grinned as Stiles held her baby girl. "I don't understand though. You were only four months pregnant. She's not too small."

"Vampire-wereeolf witch hybrid," Klaus explained from his spot beside Stiles. "Seems that she is a special little girl. She is going to have everything a little girl could ever dream of."

"She is going to be so spoiled," Stiles groaned rolling her eyes. "Between Klaus, grandpa John, Nana Melissa, all of her uncles and aunts. Not to mention me. She will never want for anything."

"Of course she won't," Rebekah piped up walking into the room with several bags in her hands. "Baby clothes. Can't believe that we weren't prepared."

"We don't have anything," Stiles mumbled looking around her crowded front room. Jackson and Lydia were busy talking with each other. Scott and Isaac were cuddled up together on the extra couch her dad had gotten. Erica, Boyd, and Derek were absent. "We'll have to go shopping. Lug some stuff up to my room. Maybe, we should build another room on the house. Josh and Davina are going to need a place to sleep. She is not going to stay in New Orleans when she has declared herself a Stilinski."

"We'll build some more rooms," John assured her patting her shoulder. "Well, more rooms for everyone who wants to live here."

"Maybe, you should buy a bigger a house" Rebekah suggested going through the bags with Melissa. "Niklaus and I will need a room for when we visit the two of you."

"No, too many good memories here," Stiles declared with a shake of her head. "We'll be fine."

"Hey," Jackson mumbled finally tearing himself from Lydia. "What exactly happened between you and Peter? You just popped up covered in blood. Freaked me out."

"It was terrifying," Melissa admitted, her whole body shuddering. "Peter, he looked awful. His face was distorted and he was lunging toward Stiles. She, he was trying to kill her. He wanted to tear her apart. Stiles went-,"

"I went crazy," Stiles whispered staring down at her baby girl. She yawned snuggling deeper into Stiles' chest. "I had one thing on my mind and it was protecting her. I had too protect my baby. Peter jumped toward me, he grabbed my arm and held onto it tightly. Blood was dripping down it, he ripped my skin apart on my arms. I finally jerked away and that's when he slashed my stomach open. I ripped his heart out of his chest and I was in agonizing pain. She was coming fast."

"It was," Melissa nodded in agreement. "We got through it and now here she is. Sweet little bundle of joy. Have you decided on a name yet?"

"Yep," Stiles answered sharing a sly smile with Klaus. "Guys, I'd like you all to meet Hope Melissa Mikaelson."

"You named her after me?" Melissa gasped hands flying to her mouth. "Wow, Stiles. Thank you. That means a lot."

"You saved her life," Stiles explained and Klaus nodded. "Of course I would name her after you."

"Are you ever going to let anyone else hold her?" Scott whined poking out his bottom lip. "Come on, dude. Let me see my goddaughter."

"You named McCall her godfather?" Jackson asked scowling. "What happened to me? Isaac? We would be better at it."

"You're so dramatic," Stiles laughed reluctantly handing Hope over to Scott who cradled her in his arms carefully. "Scott's my brother and best friend. Of course I chose him for her godfather. You're her uncle."

"Fine," Jackson grumbled. "That works for me."

"Who is her godmother?" Lydia asked tossing her hair over her shoulder. "Hmm?"

"Rebekah," Stiles told her. "She was there for me when we were in New Orleans."

"Oh," Lydia murmured. "Okay. So, how are you going to decorate her nursery? Pink? Purple? White? Baby blue?"

"Ew," Stiles remarked leaning back into the couch and snuggled closer into Klaus' who wrapped an arm her shoulders. "No pink. It's going to be Stars Wars."

"Oh lord," Scott mumbled wrinkling his nose. "Really?"

"Yes," Stiles answered holding her phone out to Lydia who took it. "I want it. It's cute. Plus, Stars Wars is one of my favorite movies."

"Yeah and it was your mother's favorite movie too," John chuckled fondly.

"Stars Wars?" Rebekah questioned frowning. "For a nursery? That's weird."

"It's unique," Isaac commented rubbing a finger gently down Hope's cheek causing her to coo. Isaac broke out into a smile. "Like Stiles."

"A Stars Wars nursery?" Klaus questioned cocked an eyebrow at her. "That is not what I would expect." He cleared his throat and took his phone out of his pocket. "I actually created her a nursery at the Compound. It's between our rooms."

"You created a nursery for Hope?" Stiles asked stunned. Last she knew in New Orleans he didn't want the baby. "Really?"

"I did," Klaus confirmed fidgeting. He was nervous. He held out his phone for her to take. "Here. Look. I took some photograph's."

Stiles didn't say anything just took the phone from him and flipped through the pictures. The room was adorable. There was a painting of the French Quarter, which she knew that he had painted. The walls were a pale pink with designs that she couldn't make out. There were a couple dressers that she knew Rebekah had loaded down with baby essential's. In the middle of the room there was a wooden crib with a crystal mobile hanging over it. Several stuffed animals were in the crib including a little gray wolf. Stiles smiled fondly at her daughter's room and handed the phone back to him which he took silently.

"It's beautiful, Klaus" She mumbles not knowing what else to say.

"Well," John announced getting to his feet. "I think that Stiles, Klaus, and the baby need to relax. That means everyone needs to go home."

"But sheriff," Scott argues as Rebekah took Hope from him. Melissa shot him a glare and he deflated. "Fine. Call me, bro. I want to come back for a visit."

"I will," Stiles promised him. Her five guests left leaving herself, her dad, Hope, Klaus, and Rebakah. "She is beautiful. Isn't she?"

"Yeah," John responded. "Beautiful."

"She looks like her mother," Rebekah quipped staring down at the baby fondly. "Maybe, there is a god after all."

"She has a hint of the devil in her eyes," Klaus smirked as he stood next to his sister. "That is all me."

"If she is a mix of you and Stiles," John exclaimed snorting. "We're all in for some serious trouble."

"I was an Angel," Stiles argued with her dad. "I was a good kid. I was framed, I tell ya."

"Your halo wasn't crooked it was broken," John commented causing Rebekah and Klaus to laugh. "From what I've heard Klaus has been a handful too."

"My brother has a nasty tempter," Rebekah stated. "But we'll take care of them, Sheriff."

"Right," John said through a yawn. "Keep them both in line. I'm heading to bed, it's been a long day and night."

"It has been," Stiles agreed with him. "I guess I should call it a night too. Try to get some rest before she wakes up."

"Here," Rebekah murmured handing Hope back to Stiles and then kissed her cheek. "I've got a meeting in New Orleans with a certain handsome vampire. I'll be by to see her very soon. Love you all."

With that she blurred out of the house. Stiles dad disappeared up the stairs calling out a good night to them. Stiles didn't say anything just continued to stare down at her baby in her arms. She had lingering doubts but didn't know how to ask the hybrid for fear of him being angry with her.

"She's mine," Klaus said seeming to read her thoughts. "I can feel the pull toward her. She come's from my bloodline. She is not Derek's. She is mine."

"Alright," Stiles whispered. "I didn't, I just, she was born way too early and she, I just-,"

"Magic, love" Klaus explained moving closer to her. "She just grew faster than we assumed she would. With us anything is possible. I mean I am a vampire and a werewolf. I somehow managed to father a child. Who knows what we are going through next."

"As long as it's not zombies or ghouls we're good," Stiles snorted eyes still looked on Hope. "She's amazing. I never want to let her go."

"You won't ever have too," Klaus promised. "Hope will always be protected by our family." Klaus held out her hands and she handed the baby to him. He stared down at her awestruck. His blues eyes shining with happiness. "Please, remember that you are the legacy this family has always desired, the promise we fought to protect. You are and always will be our Hope."

A few days later a knock sounded on the door and Stiles blurred down to the front room opening it. Derek and Erica stood there they both looked nervous. She cocked her head to the side hearing Klaus talking to Hope in her bedroom.

"Hey," Stiles greeted the both of them. "What do you two want?"

"To apologize," Erica stated clasping her hands together. "Most of what I said to you was because of the Darach. The other part was jealousy. Derek and I didn't sleep together. I just kissed him. I thought that he wanted me too. My transformation went to my head. I'm sorry, Stiles, for the way that I treated you. You were right."

"I was," Stiles confirmed harshly. "Erica, you're not quiet forgiven but I am over it. I do understand parts of it were magic but the jealousy, that is fickle. We're teenagers though I could have been a little more understanding. I mean I disappeared for months and i just popped back up months later, pregnant." She took a step back when Erica moved toward her. The blonde looked crestfallen. "I don't want to be touched. I am sorry."

"It's alright," Erica assured her though Stiles heard her heart skip a beat indicating she was lying. "Um, your baby looks beautiful. She looks like you. Issac showed me her picture. Take care of yourself and I am truly sorry for everything. Do you think we'll ever be friends?"

"Maybe, one day" Stiles grinned and watched her nod then walk back to Derek's Camaro. She looked at Derek who scowled at her. "You have your murderous eyebrows directed toward me. Sour wolf, whatcha want?"

"You're a hybrid like Klaus?" Derek questioned. "How?"

"I died," Stiles explained quietly. "Your uncle attacked me and Melissa. He almost killed my baby. I died and now here I am. A hybrid. Hope's blood changed me. I know that is not all that you want so what else?"

"To apologize," Derek confessed nervously. "I, once again chose someone who was using me for something. She kidnapped you. Tried to kill you. My uncle was in on it too. I apologize for how I talked to you when you tried to warn me about her. If I could go back and change I would. I'm sorry."

"Thank you," Stiles sighed leaning against the door. "I'm sorry too. You know for expecting you to be okay with me and to automatically choose me when I left you. I'm sorry for breaking your heart when I came back pregnant. I'm sorry that I had to kill your uncle to save mine, Hope, and Melissa's life." She cleared her throat. "Scott said that you used me because you wanted him in your pack? I know I was the one to instigate the sex but it's not true is it? Or was it? Some of it was true, right? Please me tell me the truth."

"I'm sorry," Derek breathed raising his hand to her face but she knocked it away. "I was jerk and I shouldn't have done it. I just wanted to keep all the beta's together. Keep them from the Argent's"

"And I got a pity lay," Stiles scoffed eyes turning golden, veins traveling down below her eyes, her new hybrid addition. "Nice. Real nice. Well, Derek, I hope that you have a good life. Meet someone who doesn't use you and tries to screw you over. Live a good life."

"Stiles," Derek begged reaching for her again. "Don't let us end on a bad note."

"We've always been on a bad note," Stiles admitted noticing his eyes flashing red. "Be happy, Derek Hale. I plan too."

"Wait," Derek protested going to grab her again but as stopped when a hand shot out from behind her gripping his arm. Derek winced and gritted his teeth. "Klaus?"

"Yes," Klaus growled letting go of Derek's arm. "Now, Derek, I do believe that Stiles wants you to leave her alone. Please, do so. Or shall I make you leave?"

"No," Derek grunted and stalked to the Camaro getting in and squealing tires as he pulled away from the curb.

Stiles rolled her eyes at the alpha's departure and shut the door turning to see Klaus standing her Hope in his arms. Hope stared up at her father with wide blue eyes.

Stiles closed her eyes and took a deep breath. When she reopened them, Klaus was staring at her sadly. "You realize?"

"Yes," Klaus nodded mouth tight. "I think that I knew the moment that you kissed me, a goodbye kiss. It's going to be a long time. A long trying time as well. New enemies will make themselves known."

"I can protect myself," Stiles told him confidently. "Her too. Are you upset?"

"No, I am not" Klaus replied though Stiles could tell it was a lie. "But I always knew that it would come to this."

"Yeah," Stiles sniffled hugging him. "I'm sorry."

"It's alright, love" Klaus replied placing his chin on the top of her head. "I'm quite used to disappointment."

Stiles didn't reply to his statement she just hoped that she made the right decision for herself and her daughter. It was for the best she didn't need Derek or Klaus. She just needed her dad and Hope. It was for the best. Everything was going to be great.

**Epilogue: 8 Months Later**

"There is your mum," Klaus told Hope as Stiles walked toward the stage in red robe graduation gap on her head. Hope squealed loudly when she saw her mother. "She is graduating high school today with your aunts and uncles."

"Mama," Hope mumbled shaking her stuffed gray wolf. "Mama?"

"She wants Stiles?" John asked from his place beside him. "It's almost over Hope. We've just gotta watch her graduate and then we can go home. Oh, and Jackson too."

"Jay?" Hope cooed looking around causing Klaus to groan.

"She adores Jackson," Melissa said. "Who would've guessed that she would. I thought that Scott would be her favorite. It breaks his heart."

"Jackson says that Hope just has good taste," Davina giggled. She was sat next to Melissa and Liam. "I just think that he is a jerk."

"Stiles and Jackson have an odd friendship," Josh pointed out. "They share a mutual hatred for each other. I'm honestly surprised that they haven't gotten together yet. Asshole tends to attract asshole. Sorry, Mr. Stilinski."

"It's alright," John retorted with a laugh. "My kid can be an asshole. She's got you to keep her in line now though."

Klaus scoffed bouncing Hope on his knees. "I don't keep Stiles in line. She is always one foot over the line. She'll be dragging Hope along with her. Our future is going to be eventful."

"Marszalek Genim "Stiles" Stilinski!" (I picked this name before season 6 revealed Stiles actual name)

Klaus heard Coach Finstock announce Stiles name. He shot to his feet propping Hope onto his hip and clapped loudly for her. Hope squealed though she did not know what for. Klaus sat back down and glanced to the left spotting Derek Hale sitting a few feet away. Next to him was a young dark haired brunette was scowling around at the people.

"Dada?"

"What baby?" Klaus asked turning his attention away from Hale and back to Hope. "What's wrong, Sweetheart?"

"Mama?"

"Your mama will be here in a moment," Klaus told her. "She has to graduate and then we get to go to her party."

"Congratulations to the graduating seniors!" Coach's voice boomed through the microphone and cheers erupted in the building. "Now get outta here you bunch of losers."

"He's so pleasant," Klaus noted and spotted Stiles being hugged tightly by Scott and Lydia. "Let's go see your mum."

"Mama?" Hope babbled excitedly. "Jay?"

"Your Jay too," Klaus groaned rolling his eyes as he made his way over to Stiles and her friends. The sheriff, Melissa, Davina, Liam and Josh were behind him. "Little wolf."

"Big baddest," Stiles laughed rushing over to him a huge grin on her face. "Baby wolf." She pressed a kiss against Hope's cheek causing her to giggle. "I am now officially done with my high school education. I can start Tulane in the fall. I am so damn excited."

"We'll be worlds apart," Scott grumbled burying his face in Stiles neck. "Why can't you stay in California?"

"Hope needs to be with her father," Stiles responded and Klaus smiled at that. "I need a change too. Certain people hate me here."

"We love you though," Isaac breathed side hugging Stiles. "Don't leave again. Say that you will visit us."

"Of course we will," Stiles assured him and Klaus nodded his head in agreement. "Hope will have to see her Jay."

"Jay?"

"Can not believe that my godchild likes Jackson better than she does me," Scott pouted. "Unbelievable."

"She just has good taste," Jackson said joining the group with Lydia's hand held in his. Hope squealed loudly and made grabbing motion to the beta. "There's my little girl. Come here darling."

Klaus reluctantly handed Hope over to Jackson. He watched the two of them interact for a moment. Jackson had his forehead pressed against Hope's and Hope was patting his cheeks. He smiled at the two of them. He saw Stiles Stiles and Lydia cooing over the two of them as well. Allison was busy chatting with Scott and Isaac who were both flirting with her. Davina and Liam were talking with a couple of Liam's friends. John, Melissa, Josh and Chris Argent were looking at each other awkwardly. Argent staring hard at Josh hand held on his side. Klaus knew there was a weapon there.

Erica and Boyd were with Derek and the brunette was standing beside Derek. Next to him. Closely. Hadn't Derek and Stiles started dating? He assumed it was rekindled when she had chosen to stay in Beacon Hills and he had returned to New Orleans. Those months without her and Hope were dreadful. He made many trips to California. He was glad that she decided to move to New Orleans.

"Whatcha looking at?" Stiles asked wrapping an arm around his waist. "Oh, I see."

"What's her name?" Klaus questioned looking down at her. "Love?"

"Cora," Stiles replied with a smile. "Derek's little sister. She found the pack a couple of months ago. She dislikes me more than Derek does now."

"Huh," Klaus noted. "I though that when I left you would-,"

"No," Stiles responded biting her lip. "It was all too much. That day he came by the house ended it. Showed me what I really needed to focus on. Hope, my dad, and school. I fell out of love with him these last few months. We're not. We wouldn't work. Besides, I am dangerous to him now."

"What do you mean?" Klaus inquired curiously. "My bite, our bite is only lethal to vampires. Not werewolves."

"Different type of wolves," Stiles remarked. "There was an omega that came by months ago. He tried to attack me and I bit him. He died after twenty four hours. So, yeah my bite is dangerous to these werewolves."

"Odd," Klaus hummed and then groaned. "Rebekah and Elijah are outside wanting us to hurry up. They've got a surprise for you."

"No surprises," Stiles told him. "Nope. No gifts."

"Try telling my sister that," Klaus chuckled. "She said to get your ass out here before she starts rolling heads. Her words not mine."

"Tell Rebekah that she'll be out after we take pictures," John said holding up a digital camera. "Stiles, come on."

"Fine," Stiles muttered pulling away from him She smiled widely as the sheriff took the picture, "How many?"

"You with all of your friends," John responded causing all of the supernatural teens to grumble. "Melissa and Chris want to take pictures too."

"This is good side," Jackson smirked turning his head to the right. He didn't hand Hope back to Klaus just readjusted her in his arms. "Smile for your papa, Hope."

Klaus laughed as each of Stiles' friends demanded their own picture with their little girl. Hope was currently in her mother's arms giggling at the faces Scott was making. Melissa taking her Stiles' picture with John and Hope. Klaus moved to go outside to speak with Elijah, Marcel, and Rebekah when John stopped him. "What sir?"

"Family picture," John explained. "Come on over here."

"Yeah," Stiles agreed with him. "We do need a family picture."

"Alright," Klaus responded moving to stand next to Stiles who handed Hope over to him. He smiled at the both of his girls as Melissa snapped the picture. "Thanks."

"Now one with just the three of you," John ordered moving away from them. "You three haven't got a picture together. Come on say cheese."

"Cheese," Stiles smiled and Klaus heard Hope giggled at her mother as John took the picture. "Okay that is enough pictures. I want out of this ugly robe and back into normal clothes. I hate this dress. I want out of it too."

"I'd like to see you out of it too," Klaus whispered causing Stiles to snort. He saw the teen wolves especially Scott make a disgusted face. Derek gave him a death glare. "Let's get out of here. Party at Stiles tonight."

"Food," Scott shouted grabbing Isaac's hand. "Mom, we'll meet you at the Stilinski's house."

"Those two," Melissa laughed shaking her head as Scott dragged Isaac out of the gym. "John you need a lift to your house?"

"Yeah, that would be great," John replied. "Thanks Melissa. Stiles will want to spend time with Klaus' family. That way she can't yell at me."

"Hey," Stiles shouted as John and Melissa left the gym. "Why would I yell at you? Dad?" She turned to him and poked him in the chest narrowing her eyes. "What did your sister do?"

"It's nothing bad," Klaus insisted grabbing her hand and linking their fingers together. "Come along, little wolf."

"Hey Davina," Stiles yelled causing Davina and Liam to break away from their kiss. "Liam, watch where you put your hands. Or I'll break your fingers."

"Stiles," Davina protested face turning bright red. "You hush."

"Keep an eye on her Josh," Stiles instructed as Klaus led her out of the crowd and out of the school. "I can play big sister. Liam better watch where he puts his hands. He better not hurt her either. Or I hurt him."

"You're going to be worse when Hope starts to date," Klaus mused leading her over to Rebekah, Elijah and Marcel. "Sister. Brother. Marcellus.""

"Niklaus," Elijah greeted him. "Hayley. Hope."

"Hey, Lijah" Stiles grinned at one of her favorite Original's. "Are you ever going to call me Stiles?"

"Stiles," Elijah corrected with a smile reaching for Hope. He took her and kissed her forehead. "Hello, sweetheart. You have gotten bigger. It will be good too see you in person and not from a computer screen."

"It will," Klaus agreed with his brother. "The five of us living together thought it shall be a grand adventure."

"Be ready for screaming toddler tantrums," Stiles informed. "She has her good days and her bad days. Her days where all she wants is to be held and days where she doesn't want anyone but my dad. Her Jay too."

"Then she shall have a village," Elijah declared. "Now, let's get to your graduation present, Stiles."

Klaus laughed at the flabbergasted look on Stiles' face as she caught her keys from Rebekah. "My present is my own Jeep? Um, thanks I guess."

"We had your Jeep completely worked over," Rebekah said pointing to it. "John said that you wouldn't accept a new ride. So we redone your Jeep. She's better than a brand spanking new car. Niklaus got the best mechanic that money could buy."

"Okay," Stiles sighed then rolled her eyes fondly. "Thank you for the gift. I love it. I'll be driving her down to Louisiana."

"Wrong," Klaus told her. "We'll be hauling it back. That is my lackey's job. You, Hope and I are going to fly. I have a surprise of my own for you."

"What?" Stiles eyed him curiously. "What is it?"

"A surprise, little wolf" Klaus answered. "We'll have fun. Your dad is joining us. As well as Scott, Davina, Isaac and Josh. Melissa as well."

"A family vacation?" Stiles asked. "Really? Where?"

"I have a home in New York," Klaus admitted seeing her eyes light up. "It'll be fun." He cleared his throat and tilted his head to the side. "You have someone wanting to have a chat with you."

"Who is it?"

"Derek," Klaus muttered wishing that Hale had already left. He was standing next to his Camaro looking down at the ground. "We'll be here if you need us."

"Okay," Stiles nodded squeezing his hand then letting go.

Klaus watched her walk over to Derek. He allowed her her privacy and didn't eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Hey," Stiles said when she got to Derek. "What do you want, Hale?"

"You're leaving?" Derek questioned. "Isaac said that you have been accepted to Tulane University. You're moving to New Orleans?"

"That's right," Stiles confessed. "I applied several months ago with Ms. Martin's help. She really freaked Klaus out. He thought that she was Carol Lockwood. Convinced that he killed himself another Hunter." Stiles saw him frown. "Sorry, off track. Um, I got accepted. I'm really excited for it. A new start for me and Hope."

"How does your dad feel about the move?" Derek asked nervously. "He was happy that you came back home last fall. Scott said that he has been happy with you and Hope being here. He will be upset when you both leave."

"He 's going too," Stiles responded. "Yeah, he decided that it was time to retire. I never thought that I would see the day. He said that he wants to spend more time with me and Hope. Plus, he wants to go fishing. I think that he will really like it there."

"So, he is going to New Orleans too?"

"Uh huh," Stiles nodded watching Derek's face close off all of his emotions. He was stoney faced. "We're selling the house. Klaus has a place in New Olreans. I am going to leave here. My dad is going to stay in an apartment across from our building. Give him some privacy from us and the supernatural. Only he can invite vampires in."

"Right," Derek muttered then laughed shaking his head. "I really thought that this would be easier. Hearing that you are going to leave."

"It's been planned for months," Stiles explained glaring at Derek. "I thought that Scott and Isaac would have told you. Even Jackson and Lydia know all about my plans."

"Lydia is angry at me," Derek sighed. "She hasn't gotten over the face that Jennifer tried to kill her and kidnapped you."

"Haven't really gotten over that either," Stiles grumbled crossing her arms over her chest. "And I did die."

"Right," Derek said uncomfortably. "Seems that Jackson has a new alpha."

"A new alpha?" Stiles inquired confused. "Who?"

"Your daughter has him wrapped around her little finger," Derek exclaimed. "She's a beautiful little girl. I am happy for you."

"Thanks," She thanked him. "She is perfect. An amazing little baby who loves Jackson which is weird. My child would like him. It's hilarious. Scott is so jealous. We like who we like I suppose."

"Yeah, we like who we like" Derek agreed rubbing the back of his neck. "Yeah."

"How's your sister?" Stiles asked after a few seconds of awkward silence. "She okay?"

"Good," Derek stated glancing at Cora who was scowling at the people around her. "We are going to South America. Me, her, Erica, and Boyd. They deserve a vacation from everything."

"Isaac, Scott, and Jackson didn't want to go?" Stiles asked. "They didn't want to go on their alpha's pack trip?"

"They left the pack," Derek commented closing his eyes then reopening them. "Yeah, they were all upset about Peter, you and Jennifer. They don't want to be near me. They'll be okay. I believe. Scott is a good guy to follow. He did lead you, and Allison well."

"Scott, Jackson's new alpha?" Stiles guffawed thinking of Scott's newly gained ' _True Alpha'_ powers. He had been kidnapped and came back an alpha. He didn't kill anyone he just became an alpha. It was weird but according to Deaton it could happen and it did to Scott. Who was she to judge she was part vampire and part werewolf. "Scott will do a good job. He'll take care of everyone. He's trustworthy."

'Yeah," Derek nodded. "He'll be good. About us, Stiles? I am in love with you. I just realized it after we were apart for all those months and these last few months. I know that you still care for me."

"Not anymore," Stiles admitted and he sighed his shoulders slumping in defeat. "I told you Derek that I wasn't going to be used. My feelings for you as of eight months ago are dead. They died when I died. Goodbye, Derek. I want you to be happy. Find happiness. I plan on it. Bye. Stay outta trouble. Okay?"

"Wait," Derek pleaded and grabbed her hand which was pulled from his grasp by Elijah sans Hope. "Who the hell are you?'

"Hope's uncle, Elijah" Elijah introduced himself voice calm. Stiles heard the unspoken threat in his words. "Stiles' friend. Klaus' older brother. An Original. Now, Mr. Hale, Stiles wants you to leave her alone. So kindly remove yourself from her presence before I have to and we would not want me to do that."

"Fine," Derek snapped and got in the Camaro where Cora, Erica, and Boyd had moved to.

Stiles watched him drive away angry and knew that it would be the last time she would see him. It would be a long time before she saw Derek Hale again and she was okay with that. She wanted Derek to be happy because she was determined to be happy. She glanced over to Klaus who was holding Hope in his arms talking to her gently. She smiled widely at the two of them knowing that she made the right decision for herself and her family.

Klaus noticed her staring at him and Hope and he waved at her. She waved back and started humming a tune that had been stuck in her head for months. She didn't know where it came from but that it sounded sad. She walked back over to Klaus knowing that nothing or no one would tear them apart. 

They would be together, _Always and Forever_.

* * *

**Well, this is the ending. I know that some won't be happy some will.**

**One last time...** **Review?**


End file.
